Morning Moon
by Drake101
Summary: Renesmee is growing but her problems still haven't ended. her kind is being hunted down and a new kind arrives and complicates everything. The coven is growing, what will change? R&R.  sorry for gramar errors
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm new in this website but I have been viewing this page for months so I'm kinda lost but anyway. I would like to have a few reviews at least. This is my first story in all the net even though I've made much more but anything you would want to say or recommend will be gratefully accepted. And I had the title in mind and then found out that it was already used but I'm sure that the story is totally different from the other one that I still hadn't read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wounded**

_Two months after Breaking Dawn_

**Bella's POV**

I walked down the stairs with my daughter on my hands. Edward was at my side with his hand around my waist. We had came here this morning and had passed all the day here. Renesmee was asleep now. Her heartbeat was the only thing that was heard in all the house apart of the low murmurs of the rest of our family around the house. We were only getting to the river when Edward stopped walking.

I pulled my shield down. It still took a bit effort to pull it out but I managed it well. _What's wrong_? I asked through thought.

"Renesmee" he said as he took our daughter. He nudged her awake and smiled down at her when she opened her eyes, "Hey pumpkin." Renesmee smiled weakly. Edward passed her back to me.

"Hey baby girl" I said. "Had a bad dream?" She nodded and placed her hand on my cheek. She replayed her dream to me. It was just a little kid nightmare. I kissed her hair, "Don't worry" I whispered. "It was only a dream."

She nodded. _I know_, she placed on my head. She refused to talk and it was some times difficult to communicate with her when I was at a far distance. I wasn't Edward. The more I could do was protect our minds.

"Lets get going" Edward said and we ran full speed to our cottage. Renesmee fell asleep again as we got there. We didn't turn on the light since our eyes had already adjusted to the darkness of the place. I slowly made my way to Renesmee's room and placed her in her bed. I pulled the covers over her and then placed a light kiss on her forehead. Edward warped his arms around my waist as he hugged me. "She's beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

"I know" I said and turned to him. I quickly pecked his lips and then we walked to our room.

We were both on out bed. I had my eyes closed. We still hadn't lost track of time but it seemed like a minute ago when we lay down on our bed. Time was not an obstacle for me anymore. Why would it be if I now had all the time in history? I was immortal just like Edward now. Edward stood up after kissing my forehead. He always did that when Renesmee was about to wake up. Someone had to make Renesmee's food. While Edward prepared dinner I quickly made my way to Renesmee. She was still sleeping. I waited until she opened her eyes.

"Hey there baby girl" I said. She smiled and touched my cheek. _Morning_, she placed in my head. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I picked her up from her bed and walked away with her in my arms. Edward was just setting the bacon and eggs on the plate when I got to him. He made that crooked smile that I so much love as he set the plate on the table and sat across from it. Renesmee pulled free out of my hands and sat down.

"No Renesmee, I don't think it would be a good idea" Edward said.

I frowned. "What?"

"Alert number five" he said. That meant that she heard Alice speaking about taking me and her shopping. I really never liked to go but Renesmee seemed to be the opposite of me. She liked to go shopping with her aunts and it was obvious on her hair and her ability.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my shield down. _We went last Saturday_, I thought to Edward. He nodded. "They don't think the same. Your best friend is here."

I smiled. "Thanks" I made my way to the door and opened it. Jacob was on the other side. My best friend and my future son-in -law if my daughter accepted him. We had decided to tell Renesmee when she was physically ready so she still didn't know anything about what the imprint was.

"Hey Bells" he said with a smile.

"Hey Jake" I said.

"Jakey" Renesmee chimed and rand into Jacob. She leaped and crushed into his chest as he caught her into a hug. Kissed her forehead and shifted her weight so that she was on his left side.

"Come in" Edward said. "We bited yesterday" he added. Jacob rolled his eyes. He walked in closing the door behind himself. We had gone hunting yesterday and he had came along. He caught some mountain tigers for Renesmee. It was easy to go hunting with him but the bad thing was that his stench erased almost any track of animals. Of course Renesmee didn't see it the same way.

Jacob sighed. "We found a track of three vampires last night. I have no idea of who it was so I spoke to Carlisle but he said that he still hadn't seen any vampires lately. Luckily it seems that they were just passing by because no one disappeared and the track led straight to the north."

I nodded. "So there is nothing to worry about. That's good." I looked at Edward. He frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. He said nothing. He just walked out the door leaving it open. I walked after him and signalled Jacob to stay in the cottage with Renesmee. I quickly pulled my shield over Edward and me just in case. Then a few vampires came out of the trees stopping a few matters away. They weren't vampired.

"Hello" the only male said. "My name is Faron and I've been told that Dr. Cullen lives here close. Do you know where does he live?" I looked at all of them. They all were half-breeds.

Edward nodded. "He's my father, may I ask why?"

"I need him to heal this" he said and pulled up his

* * *

sleeve showing a large ugly burn. It didn't look like if it was healing.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Long story" he said. "We were attacked by a powerful vampire."

I nodded slowly. "Oh" it was all I could say.

"Lets go then" Edward said. He turned to me. "Stay here with Renesmee and Jacob." I smirked and nodded. I pulled my shield out of us both. _Anything to avoid shopping_, I thought. He kissed my lips before running away with the other hybrids. Even if I didn't know why I felt a bit of pity for that wounded hybrid. There was something in him that seemed to be kind. I shook my head at the thought and walked back in into the cottage.

"Hybrids" I told Jacob when he was about to ask.

* * *

**Okay, How? Please review. You don't need to be logged in. Next chapter should be up in a few days. Maybe tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Orphans**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice was on my lap. I smiled widely at her and she returned it. Rosalie was sitting across from us with Emmett. Esme was on the kitchen like always and Carlisle was up stairs in his office. Everyone seemed to be on their business. I was about to kiss Alice when she widen her eyes in alert. She stood up from my lap and ran out the room. I then heard about a dozen heart beats. None of them were human nor from werewolves. I took a short sniff. I didn't recognize their smell.

I quickly went to see what was happening. Alice came in along with other hybrids. Edward walked in and signalled me to follow him. I followed him up to Carlisle's office. There was a hybrid with us too. He was the only male of all. But what was happening how? Why were they all coming here? We got to Carlisle's office. Edward opened the door and we made our way in. Carlisle stood up. "Good morning" Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle, this is Faron. He was sent here because he needs you to heal his burn" Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "A burn you say? Well may I take a look at it?" Edward signalled Faron to let Carlisle examine his burn. I went to stand by the window. Edward stood on the other side. Faron rolled up his sleeve revealing an ugly burn. It didn't seem to be healing. Normally a vampire would heal that type of burn and a hybrid should do the same. Why wasn't it healing? "Have you gone hunting?" Carlisle asked.

"I only drink animal blood unlike the rest of my family" he said.

Carlisle looked up at him. "I'm glad you chose that life style. We too only drink animal blood."

Faron nodded. "That's what Nahuel said."

Carlisle frowned. "Nahuel? Is there something we should be aware of? How did you get burned?"

Faron sighed. "Nahuel is my brother-in-law. Joham was my father-in-law. I lived with him, my wife and her sisters. We were in Peru when we were attacked. It seemed to be by a vampire. It was just one vampire. He was far though. He was a powerful vampire. From the distance he was his ability expanded like an explosion. Joham was the first one to be affected by it. He didn't survive. The rest of us started running and we managed to escape but I got burned. I've hunted three times this week and this wound doesn't heal. I once got burned like this long ago but it healed in a day. Nahuel told us that you were a doctor and that maybe you could help."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand. Joham is dead then?" Faron nodded. "How did the rest of your family take it?"

"Awful. Maria hasn't spoken a word ever since. They all are depressed. I took Joham's place now. We are all having trouble going with his death" Faron said.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Carlisle asked.

Faron shook his head. "No, but I would like you to check my wife. She's pregnant and I just want to make sure she and our baby is fine."

Carlisle nodded. "Edward, tell her to come in then." Edward nodded and walked out the room. I stood still where I was. Edward shortly arrived with a woman with a bloated stomach. She seemed like if she was about to give birth. I felt her fear and quickly replaced it with a wave of peacefulness. Edward came to stand by my side. Carlisle went to another room apart from his office leaving me, Edward and Faron alone.

Faron looked at me. "You two have any abilites?"

"Control emotions" I said.

"Read minds" Edward said. Faron just nodded and we waited awhile until Carlisle came back with Faron's wife.

"She's totally fine" Carlisle anounced. "You may stay here for the night if you feel safer."

Faron nodded. "I would like that. We have no other place anyway."

I looked at Edward. "They are constantly moving around from town in town because there are a lot of members in their family" Edward explained in a whisper. I just nodded without a word. The problem now would be Alice. She hates to be around to many hybrids. Our future becomes almost completely invisible for her. I know she will ask me to go with her somewhere else tonight. She is always this way.

"Well that should be all by now then for you two. Make yourselves comfortable here" Carlisle said. Faron and his wife nodded and we walked out the room. I quickly went to my room. Alice was sitting cross legged in the bed with her face buried in her hands. I sat besides her and warped my arm around her waist.

She looked up at me. "Can we go somewhere else?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward's house?"

She shook her head. "Jacob's there."

I thought for a moment. "We haven't hunted in a week" I said looking into her dark eyes.

She looked at me and smiled. "That would be great." I nodded and we stood up. We ran out the house after we told everyone else we were hunting. I was running over the ground while Alice was tree topping. She loved to do it. I then decided to join her as we made our way far from the house leaving Forks behind us. We then pulled to a stop. Alice smiled. "Grizzly bear" she said and closed her eyes as she threw herself into her instincts. I did the same catching an elk in seconds. After that I had a mountain lion and then another elk.

I sighed as I had already drank more than enough blood needed. I waited a few seconds until Alice got back. "Finished?" I asked. Already three hours had passed since we arrived. We usually took our time but I was worried that something bad may happen at the house while we are still here.

Alice sighed and nodded. "Can I have one more thing?" I nodded. "Thanks" she placed a kiss on my lips and ran off again. I waited nearly ten minutes until she came back again. She licked some blood from her lips. "Alright, that was enough. What should we do now?"

"Go back to the house?"

She thought for a moment. "Jacob took Renesmee away to La push. Bella is alone. Can we go there?" I sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yey" she jumped twice and then we ran away.

We then got to Bella's and Edwards cottage. The TV was on so I think Bella was watching it. Alice was the first to walk in. "Alice" Bella said and hugged Alice.

"Hey Bell, what have you been up too?" Alice asked as always.

"You tell me" Bella pulled away and sat down on the sofa.

"I can see the future not the past" Alice said. I sat down on the love seat and Alice sat on my lap.

Bella looked down. "Um, you aren't taking me shopping are you?"

"Why Bella. That's a great idea. Lets go right now" Alice chimed as she stood up.

"I guess you weren't" Bella murmured under hear breath. "Um, Alice I can't. Um, I have to make lunch for when Jacob and Renesmee come back."

Alice raised her hand up to her hip. "Nice try Bella. Lunch was an hour ago. Let's get moving" Alice pulled Bella out of the cottage and we headed to the big house. We got there and Alice quickly made her way in taking one of her twenty six purses. She stormed out and went to a car with Bella. It may seem weird but Bella was always pained when she had to go shopping with Alice. Who wouldn't when you have someone that buys everything in a store?

"Poor Bella" Emmett said from behind me.

I turned to him. "Poor of us. We have to stay here with a bunch of hybrids."

"Right" he said in defeat. Then we boomed into laughter. But in the inside I did feel bad because of all of them. Their father had died. They were now orphans.

* * *

**Hey. I didn't actually get any reviews in the last chapter so I would like to have some opinions because I know the first chapter was lame but it was only the beginning of all the plot. The story starts here. The next will be drama, action and more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesterday I forgot and skipped a part so I'm going to put it on the end of this chapter just because it fits well. Anyway, I hope I get reviews from you readers. This chapter is mostly about Renesmee and Jacob so that you understand a bit more about all this story.**

**Chapter 3: Behind The Trees**

**Renesmee's POV**

Jakey ran through the trees making everything look a bit blurry. I knew that it would be all completely blurry if I was fully human. After a few moments we pulled to a stop. We were at Elizabeth's house. I leaped off Jakey's back and fell on my feet. He ran into the forest and I waited until he phased back into his human form. I loved to see him more in wolf form, though. He was my favorite wolf.

Jakey soon came back. "Hey, Ness. Ready?" I just nodded in response. I did know how to talk but I really preferred to use my ability. It was easier and it dragged less attention from everyone. Everyone here called me _the ghost_because no one noticed me since I didn't talk. Jake pulled me up from the ground and I just smiled as we walked into the house. Almost every werewolf was here. Some of them were patrolling. "Sam" Jakey said.

Sam turned to look at Jakey. "Jacob" Sam said. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"It's been a bit tough around here" he said. There were two packs here in Washington. One patrolled in La Push and the other in Forks. "Some hybrids came. I don't know if they're staying or not but just so that you know." Sam nodded and signalled one of the new wolves to go out. The boy that couldn't have more than fourteen years stood up and walked out. I heard the ripping sound of the phasing behind the trees. Ugh, sometimes it just sounded gross.

"Hungry?" Sam asked.

Jakey nodded and looked at me. "Are you?" I shook my head. _I already had something at home_, I placed in his mind. I was a hybrid and I could only be half a week without drinking blood though I could go more of I ate human food but I had only two options. Hunt every three or four days or eat two times a day human food. I preferred hunting and that remembers me that it's been a week since I last hunted. I want to go today. I transferred the thought to Jakey's mind. He sighed. "After lunch." _Thanks_. He placed me down at I made my way to Elizabeth.

"Hey Ness" she got down and hugged. "My you've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you" she said. She had her scars hidden behind her falling hair. No one has ever told me why she had them. The only thing I know is that it was an accident that happened to her by a bear but I was smarted than that to believe it. My grandpa always told me that I was too mature for my age. I look like if I was only six and a half but I think like if I had nine or ten years, maybe eleven. "How's your family doing?" I placed my hand on her cheek. _Fine_. She nodded, "Tell your mother that I want to see her again soon. I haven't seen her since her since her wedding party. _I will tell her_, I placed in her mind. She nodded and stood up straight. She kept on cooking. I swear that she never left this kitchen. When did she even have time to go to the market?

I sighed and walked back to the living room. I saw a girl sitting on a chair next to a table. She was coloring something. She was about eight years old. I had never seen her before. I saw one of the new werewolves talk to her and understood that she was his imprint by the way he looked at her. It wasn't in a loving was but in a way that seemed like if she was sacred to him. I smirked and looked around. I spotted Clair and went to her. I touched her shoulder. She looked back at me. "Ness" she said. _Hey_, I placed in her head. We were talking for a short time before Jakey came to me.

"Ready ness?" Jakey asked as he picked me up.

I nodded and looked down at Clair. "Bye" I said. Every eye fell on me. I blush slightly and pleaded Jakey to take me out of here. I just said it because I thought it was rude to go away before saying bye. Jake walked out of the house with me. He placed me on the ground and then ran to the trees. I heard a ripping sound but this one just brought me happiness. Just because I knew it came from my favorite wolf. Jakey came out of the trees and jerked his head signalling me to hop in his back. I leaped and fell on top of him. I gripped his hair and he started running. We ran out of La Push and passed Forks. We were headed to where we usually hunted.

Jake stopped when we got there. I leaped off and took a sniff. AuntAlice and uncle Jasper had been here. Though they had gone a few moments ago. I think Alice already knew we were coming. With the hybrids at her house I bet she went to mom's house. I sighed and look in a deep breath as I forced myself into my senses and instincts. I found an elk and quickly leaped on it bringing my teeth into it's neck. I sighed as I felt the blood rushing through my throat. I loved the feeling.

I finished and Jakey then placed a mountain lion front of me. I smiled and Drank that too. I was full now. Fifteen minutes hunting and it was enough. My family had to be hunting for about three hours to satisfy their thirst. Jakey never drank blood but sometimes he would lick a dead animal just because he was hungry. He too had animal instincts. I then heard something in the trees behind me. I looked back. Jakey growled. I heard some branches cracking and then something green like an explosion come on our direction. I through fast and Started running Jakey did the same. I leaped on Jakey's back. He was much more faster than me.

Jake whined as we escaped from the green flames that were just a few meters away. I buried my face into his fur as the tears came out. What was happening? Who was doing this? Why were we attacked? My mind was already getting filled with questions but there was only one that rang higher than the others. What creature attacked us? I swear I heard a heart beat.

* * *

Volterra

"I have received the news that Joham is dead" Aro said. "But Demetri and Felix weren't the ones to give him death."

"I was already aware of that information" Marcus said.

"Do you have something to do with this?" Aro asked.

Marcus shook his head. "No but I do have a few of contacts in through the world. Joham was actually killed in Peru. The problem now is that his hybrids have escaped."

Aro nodded. "I know but it was actually wish of Nahuel to let them be I do not think that they wanted to ever be born hybrids and less by their father."

"Aro" Caius said. "I must add that they might be now looking for revenge of their father's death. They should equally be destroyed."

"Ah but Caius. Didn't Marcus just say that we had nothing to do with their death?" Aro brought his hands together.

"That's exactly what the hybrids don't know" Caius said. "And we should too take down those werewolves of Forks."

"Shape-shifters" Aro corrected. "And I cannot harm them since they only seek for their territory. I will allow them to be in their territory but no further. And they do not mean harm since they can only only transmit their gens genetically."

"I hope you are right" Caius said. he turned to Marcus. "And who was it that gave death to Joham?"

"I am not aware of that information" Marcus replied. They all nodded and sat on their thrones.

* * *

Okay. I still didn't get reviews and I''m asking for someone to review this chapter. Though I have been having a few visits lately. I plan on putting more action on the rest of the chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Past**

Jakey and I got to the main house of my family. Mom wasn't at home and I was sure that she would be here. I leaped out of Jake's back and quickly ran to the house. Jakey phased back. I was replaying everything that had happened. Dad was at the steps waiting for me. I crushed on him and started subbing. I had no idea of what had attacked us but the only thing that I wanted was to be in the safe arms of my father. Jake soon came and I felt dad nod at him. We walked into the house. There were a dozen more heart beats around the house. I looked around at all the hybrids. I was surrounded by my own kind.

"They were attacked by him" a small girl said. She looked like if she was ten years old but I knew she didn't have that much.

"What do you mean, _him_?" Jacob asked.

"The one that attacked us and killed Joham" the only male hybrid said. Joham? The name rings. He was father of Nahuel. This was his family. The Volturi must have killed him. "Did you see him?"

I shook my head. "He was behind the trees" I said. "Though I think he had a heart beat. I heard it."

"I didn't" Jakey said.

"Dad" I said.

"Renesmee, the mind may trick you and you may be telling the truth but you might not. The fear makes people see and hear more things. We can't be sure" dad said. I pouted but said nothing. There was no point on arguing with him. He would always find a way to mess my thoughts up. I just scanned the room for any sign of my mom. "She went shopping with Alice" he said. I sighed and looked at all the hybrids in the living room. They were scattered around the floor and the sofas. "And I thought that you didn't like to talk." _I don't but I was scared and speaking is fasted to comunicate with everyone at the same time_, I placed on his head. He just nodded.

"What's your ability young one?" A woman said. I noticed she had a bloated stomach. I just reached out and touched her cheek as I projected a random thought. She smiled, "Well that's interesting." _You?_I asked through thought. She sighed. "I can control the water and it's three states. I can only do that but I've heard about another vampire that can do the same and more." I remembered that vampire. His coven came to witness when the Volturi wanted to... I didn't even what to think the last part. "My husband here can teleport into short distances and my sister can see the past. The there are just few of us that have gifts. The rest do not."

I nodded and looked down at the girl. She smirked at me but said nothing. "Can't she then see the past of that thing to tell us what or where it is?" Jakey asked.

She shook her head. "I can not see him. He is invisible to me and trust me when I tell you that I don't know why. I've been concentrating but I just can't see a thing about it."

"Then we have to stay here and hunt near then" grandpa said from the stairs. I leaped off my dad's arms and walked up to my Aunt Rose's room. I walked through the open door after knocking.

Aunt Rose looked at me from her book and smiled. "Renesmee" she opened her arms and I went to her. Aunt Rose was like a second mother to me. I sat on her lap as she raked back some of my curls. "What's wrong? I heard your heat beating more than the normal but I didn't go to see you since Ed was there. What happened?" her voice was low and warm. I placed my hand on her cheek as I projected what had happened in her mind. She quickly pulled me into a hug. "Really? Oh, Renesmee. Don't worry, your fine that's all that matters." I nodded and sighed as she stroke my hair. From all the people I know Aunt Rose was one of the people that more loved me. I heard a car on the drive way and quickly looked through the window. Mom. I placed a kiss on Aunt Rose's cheek and left the room. "I guess that means thanks" she said to herself.

I made my way down and crushed on my mom. "Renesmee" she said. "Edward told me all about it and I came as fast as I could. Are you okay?" I nodded. She kissed my forehead and walked with me into the house. She looked at all the hybrids.

The girl frowned at us. "You are her biological mother. How?"

"I saved her" dad said.

She looked at us three. "Why didn't dad do the same?"

"Maybe he didn't know how or he was short of material and time" dad said. "Bella almost dies there. I had to animate her heart to revive her. She was dead" dad's words sounded painful coming from his mouth. I felt guilty about it. It was my fault. I stopped dad when he was about to speak to me. I already knew what he wanted to say.

The male vampire looked at his wife. "I don't know what will happen to my wife" he said just as painfully.

"She should be fine" grandpa said. "After all she will have a child from your same specie, Faron."

Faron nodded. "I hope you are right."

The woman stoke Faron's face. "Don't worry Honey. Dad said the same." Faron sighed and looked down as he pulled her closer to him. "Ah" she screamed. "Ugh." She then sent out a piercing scream that made us all cover our ears.

"Help" Faron said.

Grandpa rushed to their side. "She might be in labor now. Take her to my office." Grandpa ran up the stairs followed by grandma. Faron Picked his wife in his arms and ran up the stairs.

Grandma came down. "Alice can you see something?"

Aunt Alice bit her lip. "I can try" she said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes after a few moments. "It was almost imposible to see but she will be fine." Everyone gasped in relief. She came to me and took me in her arms. "Are you okay?" I nodded. She sighed. "Do you mind if I stay with you in the cottage for tonight?" she asked my mom.

"Not at all" Mom said. I looked out the window it had to be about five or six o'clock.

"Alice" the girl said. Aunt Alice looked down at the girl with confusion. "Do you know who Sasha is was? From your family?"

Aunt Alice frowned. "Sasha, Sasha, my niece?" Aunt Alice replied unsure. "Why?"

"She was my mother" she girl said. "You where the oldest of all." Aunt Alice fell wide eyed by this. A cry come from grandpa's office. A second later Faron came into the room.

He looked at all of us. "It's a boy."

* * *

**I hope you are liking my story because I'm putting all in it. I've seen that I have been having lots of visitors but my reviewskeep being on zero. Please leave a review. I would like to know what do you think about this and It would mean a lot to me. I may be posting my next chapter by tomorrow but if any of you want to review I would like you know what Point Of View you would want me to write it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been three days since I first published this story and I still hadn't had any review. I would like to remind you all that you don't need to log in or have an account to leave a review. The review bottom is at the bottom of the page. Please leave one. I would like to know your ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm sorry**

**Rosalie's POV**

I walked into a room with a bottle of blood. Faron's wife had just given birth to herchild. She smiled at me. "Thank's Rose but I think my baby has something to feed on" she said. I noticed the baby feeding from her breast.

I nodded once. "I thought hybrids drank blood when they were born."

"We do" she said. "But remember that I was born from a human and my mother died. I gave birth to my son and he's my same specie so I guess that I can equally feed him from my blood. My father always told us that we were a specie apart from vampires and humans."

I frowned at her answer. "Blood?" I was confused with that word. Didn't she mean milk?"

She nodded. "I just found out that I give blood not milk. Maybe both but I can't distinguish between them both."

"Diana" Faron said as he came in. He made his way to his wife. He kissed her temple. "How are you and the baby doing?"

"We are fine Faron. I just hope he is as strong as you" Diana said.

"Stronger" he said. "I can only teleport short distances."

I stared at them and their baby remembering of why I couldn't have one. "Excuse me, I will then give you some time alone" I said and walked out of the room. I made my way to my own room and spotted Emmett on the bed playing video games. I rolled my eyes at him. I cleared my throat.

He looked at me for a fraction of a second before turning back to the screen. "Hey love. Something wrong?"

I made my way to him and placed my head on his shoulder. "Babies are so cute" I whispered in his ear so that only he could hear me.

He paused the game and looked at me. "Rose" he said and pulled me into one of his bear hugs. He knew how much I wanted a child and how much I hated not being able to have one. Seeing Diana and Faron so happy with their child made me feed bad. I hated to be a vampire. The only way I could go around Renesmee was because Bella allowed me to help her raise Renesmee because she knew how much I wished I had one child. At least one. It would mean the world to me.

Emmett pulled away and kissed my nose. I smirked. "Thanks" I whispered.

"Wanna go out today? Take a walk or something?" he asked. I just nodded. "Where?" I shrugged. He thought for a moment and looked out the window. It was almost night time. "Wanna go to the beach?" I nodded. We and the _dogs_had made a new treaty. We were allowed to go to La Push now because they trusted us more. La Push always smelled like wet dogs because of the pack but we were going to the beach so their scent may be lost with the salty air of the beach.

Emmett got up and went to the closet. I followed. I got my bathing suit and Emmett got his. We made our way, not out the door but through the window. It was faster and more fun. We then started running to La Push. We crossed the river that divided Forks from La Push. I saw some dogs glance at us as we made our way through. A few seconds later we got to the beach.

No one was here. There were only pebbles under our feet but it didn't disturb us at all. Emmett and I made our way to the water. We bot smiled as we dived in. The werewolves had allowed us to come here but the only ones that came here were Edward and Bella. None of us came here. Alice hated not being able to see the future here and I hated being close to the dogs. Esme and Carlisle were always occupied in their things.

Emmett stopped a few matters away from me. "Wanna go underwater?" I nodded I swam a bit closer to him and pressed my lips against his. The sun had just set in that same moment. I smiled in the kiss as we both sank into the water leaving the rest to the time.

I was now on Emmett's chest. We were on our room. Everyone else in the house had gone hunting except Alice and Jasper. The hybrids had all agreed to hunt animals while they are here. We told them about the dogs and how they hated when we drank even animal blood. Diana, though, had stayed with her baby. She had drank some of the donated blood and filled the rest of her stomach with bacon and eggs. She said that she preferred meat over anything. Her sisters liked salads more. I really didn't like nether. The only thing I would ever like now was blood. As strange as it may sound I was a blood sucker like Jacob said. i drained the life of innocents and worse than that. I had no hope of being mother. Leah had hopes that maybe she would start ovulating again when she stopped phasing but I didn't run that luck.

My heart got filled up with pain but it didn't last much because of Jasper. Ugh. Why can't he understand that sometimes one needs to feel bad?I only want to cry out all my pain. Oh, right, vampires can't cry. I just wanted to sob tearlessly until maybe eternity. I always got blocked when Jasper did this. My brain told me somethingand my feelings told me another. The more Jasper could do was cause confusion. I hated that too. They all had abilities except me. Even Emmett had streingh. Esme and Carlisle didn't have ether but at least they helped in something. I just wish I had only one gift. Though I had never cared much about that.

I stood up from the bed and walked to Alice's room. She was on her closet when I got there. I rolled my eyes. The most sacred thing for her were her clothes. "Hey Rose" she said.

"Have you been up to anything?" she asked. "That's fine" she said before I could answer. "Um, can we go shopping next week? I went last night to Bella's and found out that Renesmee is already starting to out grow her clothes, again. Thank God that she didn't turn out like her mother because I really don't like to look at her future to much. It would give me a headache if I was still human."

"Wow, don't worry Alice. Take it easy, we still have a week for that" I said.

She turned to me. "If you knew what a week was you wouldn't be standing there waiting for me to finish to go watch the dresses channel. To me a week is a minute vision."

"But when you finish you have to start over again because it has changed" I added. She nodded and turned back to her clothes. I then spotted a beautiful dress that I hadn't seen yet. "Oh" I said. "Where did you get this?" I asked as I pulled it I placed it infront of me and walked to the mirror. I looked at my image and spun around.

"Don't you think it's a bit too short?" Alice asked.

"I know that but I just want to see how it looks like on me" I said.

She looked at me. "I already checked it in the store when I saw it. You looked fine but I already had enough dresses for you so I took it my size for me. I'm sorry."

"You better be" I laughed and put it back into it's place.

"Ugh" Alice complained. "They will get here in five minutes. Why do I have to be blind around them?"

I chuckled, "How has been your relation with your niece?"

Alice stopped and looked at me. "Um, I really don't know anything about her mother Rose. I just know that she is my niece and that her mother was my younger sister. I have no idea of the rest. Anne told me that she could end a past and pass to another one and that was how she saw me. She told me that I was always looking out for my sister but I really can't remember anything. She than told me that I never knew that I had a sister until after I was changed that I started investigating on my family. I saw my little sister as a friend."

"Oh, how sad" I said.

Alice shook her head. "It's the past Rose. We can't change what we did. What we can change is what will happen."

I nodded. "But I still feel sorry that you don't remember her. But atlest you can have an excuse to not regret being a vampire."

She smiled reluctantly. "You're right. That's why I feel sorry for you all. All the things you lost for becoming this."

I looked down. "Yeah" I said weakly. Everything I lost for becoming this. Well, at least I have my niece to fill that space for awhile.

* * *

**Please review. I would like to see your opinion about his vhapter. I wrote it because I wanted to make everyone know how Rosalie felt about this new child. I don't know how was it but I hope I get a few reviews now. So please click Review and leave a comment. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I still don't have any reviews on my story yet. I would like for some of you to review or I won't know how the story is going. I would be very grateful to those who review my story. Anyway, review this chapter please. Next chapter should be on Esme's point of view since she doesn't have so much parts on the stories that I've read.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Phone Call...

Edward's POV

It was already afternoon and the sun had just started to set behind the thick layer of clouds. Everyone was here because of what had just happened today._ I can't believe that freak tracked us until here and attacked us again_, one of the hybrids thought. We had been attacked by that thing today while we were hunting and everyone was scared and confused.

"We aren't safe here anymore" Faron said. "We have to move out from here."

"I do share your thought" I said. "Esme, I could like to take Bella and Renesmee to your island please. I think it should be the safest place of all." The rest of the places we knew were crowded and I think it should now be good to go somewhere where there isn't much danger.

"I think we should go separate ways to see who this thing really wants" Faron said. I nodded.

Esme smiled, "Of corse you can go there Edward. I too think it's the best option but please, be careful."

I nodded at her and walked out the door. Alice came with two suitcases. _Here are all your clothes_._ The plane tickets are already picked out_, she thought. "Thanks" I said. I took Renesmee from Jacob. _Call me if something goes wrong_, he thought to me. I nodded and walked into the garage. Alice had already put the luggage into the trunk of the car. Bella got in the back with Renesmee. I got to the driver's seat and started the engine. I could feel Jacob's pain as we drove off. He had imprinted on my daughter. I couldn't judge him for feeling like that.

We soon got to the air port in record time. I took out the luggage and we heaved in. We got to the line and fortunately there weren't as many as I expected. The line moved pretty fast and soon we were on the counter. _God this is the most handsome one yet in this day_, she thought. "How may I help you" she said with a wide, flirty grin.

"Um I have plane tickets reserved for Brazil for me my wife and my sister" I said ignoring her thoughts. Her smile faded and a grin apeared across Bella's face. "My name is Edward Cullen.

She typed into the computer and nodded. A few minutes later we left out luggage and made our way to our gate. Ten minutes later the forst class walked in. We all sat together. _Why couldn't Jakey come_? Renesmee asked me. "He had a pack to tend" I whispered in her ear. _He could've equally came_, she thought. "I know" I said. It actually pained me to see that my daughter was already picked up. She had a choice but I know she was destined to it. She would always chose him.

The plane started moving and we rose up into the skies. It was an uncomfortable flight because of some turbulence that humans would see it like something minor but it could feel everything around this plane. Every inch that the plane turned was like if it had done a flip. Thankfully we eventually landed.

Renesmee was ecstatic to be on the island. Bella went to pick out luggage. Renesmeeand I made our way out of the airport after passing security. A few minutes later Bella was by my side. She kissed my lips and we got into a cab. I told the driver to take us to the port in Portuguese. Bella and Renesmee stared at me with a big question mark on their faces. I felt Bella's shield expand over us.

After about an hour we got to the port . I payed the cab driver and took out the luggage from the trunk. He drove off and I noticed that he was admiring my my wife for her beauty. I resisted the urge to run after him and I wouldn't do anything nice. I ignored my emotions as we walked down the port and boarded the same boat Bella and I had used last time on our honeymoon that didn't go as normal as I thought it would. But I will never regret having it.

Bella warped Renesmee up in a blanket and sat on a corner with her. The engine roared to life and we propelled into the sea. For a second I concentrated on the port and made sure that there wasn't anyone following us. I looked through the thoughts of the people making sure that there wasn't anyone with a mental shield just like Bella's. There wasn't anyone. We were safe.

Hours passed and we eventually go to the island.. Isle Esme. The air stroked my face leaving the scent of the ocean. Renesmee was asleep now. Bella carried her into the mansion. I tied the speed boat to the ort and took the luggage. I left the suitcases on the entrance and followed Renesmee's heartbeat. She was on the bed. Bella had her arms warped around her. This was the same room. Bella and I had used on our honeymoon. The second room.

I made my way to Renesmee's side and laid down. Bella smiled at me and then looked down at Renesmee. "She wasn't lying" she said.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"That thing isn't a vampire" she whispered. "I heard a heartbeat. Same as the others but it wasn't from anybody I knew. It couldn't be from a human. Maybe from a hybrid" she said.

I shook my head, "I have never seen any hybrid that powerful. I don't think it can be a hybrid."

"Then what could it be?" her voice was low but worried. My eyes shifted between my wife and my daughter, my biggest treasure. I couldn't live withot them. I just shook my head saying every word through silence. I rested my head on the pillow and just stared into my wife's eyes as she stared back at me. We didn't know how much time we had to spend here. All I knew was that my family might be in big danger.

My phone rang. It was from Alice. I pressed the answer botton. "Hello" I said. A few seconds passed, "Alice."

"Your time of existance is almost up. Enjoy the time you have" a scruffy voice said. It was male and it didn't belong to anyone that I knew. He had already hung up. Bella was looking at me with wide, fearful eyes and Renesmee's heart was pounding. She had heard it all. Fear crept into me but I tried to hide it. All my family was being attacked. We were all in danger now.


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I woud like to thank Gem, Hanora and beautiful liar for being my first three reviewers. I nearly really broke the roof just because you said it was good. thanks for your reviews and I'm expecting more. And before I go into any other chapters I wanted to publish this one because it explains a bit of how that creep got Alice's phone but I'm really saving that for the future so I may not say exactly how.**

**Hanora thanks for the advices, reading the chapter really helped.**

**Gem thanks for being my first reviewer.**

**Beautiful liar, I know that some words are misspelled but and some sentences are hard to understand but I have to plan the chapter when I have time and I really don't have much around so I'm usually thinking about what I would write in the chapter but it's a bit dificult for me to think the words before writing them since I have short time. And about Faron having an ability I don't know if I included it on the other chapters but he can teleport short distances as if he could magically apear from here to there and then back.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sigh And Sob**

**Esme's POV**

I heard a high pitch noise coming from the uper floor. I left the dishes and ran up. Jasper was holding Alice while she sobbed tearlessly on her knees. I sighed in relief and knelt down besides her. Her eyes lingered into the ground like if she was seeing through it. I knew she was having a vision and that made me nervious but I contained it.

"No" she whispered, her voice low but clearly audible.

"Alice" I said. "What's wrong?"

"My niece" she whispered. "He attacked her. That freak attacked her and she is badly burned."

I brought my hand up to cover my mouth in horror. "Oh my. Is she alright?" I asked. How could someone be so cruel to hurt a child?

She shook her head, "Faron is carrying her away from danger and..." she stopped.

"And what?" Jasper asked.

Alice stood up and patted her pockets lightly. "He has my phone" she said in disbelief. "But how?"

"Who?" Jasper asked confused.

"The monster" she said.

"Wait" Jasper said. "I thought you couldn't see him."

"He just called Edward" Alice looked around. "We have to find them."

"But it's too dangerous" I said worried.

"Alice pulled me into a hug. "I know and I'm sorry but she is too my family. And she's so young."

"Look into the future, Alice. How much can longer they go without you?" I asked with hope that maybe she would stay. I felt pain in my chest but soon Jasper managed to fade it away.

Alice shook her head. "There is not much time" she said. "We need to act fast." She made her way to the drawer and picked up a phone she had for backup. Jasper, I need you please" she said. "Esme, tell Carlisle to call Edward and tell him that everything is alright. We need to go" She turned to the window but I quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alice, you know you are special to me but I'm just letting you go because it's your niece. I want you to promise me that you'll be careful."

She nodded, "I will." She hugged me tightly before pulling back and running out the window with Jasper behind her. I started to sob. My family has been pulled apart lots of times before but this time was different. Alice and Jasper were in danger. All of us were. Carlisle had told the hybrids to wait until tomorrow but they had to go. Everyone was scared now. We weren't safe anymore.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I made my way to my husband's office. He looked at me with sadness. I knew that he had heard everything but that he was holding back to go. He smirked but I couldn't. I walked to him with sadden eyes. He studied my expresion until he knew exactly what was I thinking about

"They really went, didn't they?" his voice was low but full of pain. I nodded. He sighed, "I am sure they will come back. They are wise love."

"I know" I whispered trying unsuccessfully to hide my pain. "Alice said that you should call Edward. I walked out of the room and went back to my cleaning duties around the house trying to distract my mind from what just happened. There wasn't much to do around the house. Maybe make some food and call the wolves but counting that we were in danger I didn't think it was a good idea. I think they must be patrolling and they have Emily by the way.

Rose came through the back door of the kitchen. "Esme" she said. "I heard Alice screaming."

I nodded slowly. "She went to follow Faron with Jasper. Her neice was burned."

Rose fell wide eyed, "Oh dear. Is she alright?"

"Alice didn't assure it. You saw the burn on Faron's arm. That girl was worsely burned" I explained.

She nodded, "Don't worry. If Jasper is with her she will be fine" she assured me. I just nodded. I just couldn't stand to lose my children. They are everything I love. I just left Alice and Jasper go because family is first. I couldn't stop her from helping her niece. As much as it pained me I had to let her go.

"What's wrong?" Emmett said. He had his hands balled up in fists.

"Alice and Jasper went to find her niece. She was badly burned" Rosalie whispered.

Emmett nodded slowly. "So we are alone now? Alice and Edward were the ones protecting us" he pointed out. I could see that he was worried if that creature came to us now. I haven't thought about that. We were somehow defenseless now. Without Alice and Edward here we were in danger. Alice would always tell us if something was wrong. Now she wasn't here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the way to late update. I didn't have any time to spare. I only got one review but that's fine for now. I didn't have much time to think about it though I think this is the best idea I could come up with. It's short but I plan to make another chapter today just to make up the last week.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Need You**

**Bella's POV**

"No" Renesmee screamed. I was at her side with Edward. Two days had passed since we got here. Renesmee has been having nightmares. Nightmares of Jacob. Edward says that she dreams that he is hurt or that he is even dead. I stroke her cheek as she sobbed. "J-Jacob is hurt" she said.

I shook my head. "No. He is fine, it was just a nightmare."

"But he is" she cried. I looked at Edward and put down my shield. _She can't keep like this Edward_.

He nodded. "I will make the call" he walked away. I warped my arms around Renesmee's warm body.

"Renesmee, don't worry. Daddy's calling. Do you want Jacob to come?" I asked her even if I knew the answer.

She nodded. "Yes."

I took a deep breath. "Then he will be here by tomorrow or the day after. What did you dream about?" She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me horrible images of Jacob in flames or being drained by a vampire. The worse was that Renesmee added emotion. The fear she felt I could feel it now. I had to pull away. "My poor baby" I tightened my grip around her. She sobbed and the calmed down a bit.

"He will be here by tomorrow" Edward said. "He's traveling through land."

I frowned. "Won't he get tired?"

He looked at Renesmee. "You think he will surrender?" I knew exactly what he meant. Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee and he would do anything to be with her. I could imagine Jacob being stressed and having nightmares about Renesmee too. _Maybe it was a bad to bring them apart_. "Maybe" he said and walked away. It was true. Renesmee and Jacob couldn't ever be separated. At least Jacob would be here soon. It pained me to see Renesmee like this.

I gave Renesmee a quick bath and I got her into some clean clothes and picked her up in my arms. I took her down to the kitchen. Edward had already made her some eggs to eat. It brought me memories from my honeymoon. Renesmee poked her eggs but didn't take a bite. I took her spook and picked up a piece of egg and held it up for her to eat. She shook her head. I raised my eyebrows but held the spoon up. She sighed and gave in. She finished her yucky human food fast. How could I eat this before?

"Has there been any news of Alice?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "No one knows where she is." I nodded. Nobody had heard from Alice since she had gone with Jasper to find their niece. God knows what happened to them. If everything was okay I know she would have at least called. Now I didn't know what to think.

"Alice, call me" I muttered just in case she was watching me. I stayed by the phone for half an hour but nothing. I then heard something in the ocean. A speed boat. I wouldn't have noticed it if I was still human. I made my way to the entrance and looked out the window. Oh, it was those people that had been here when I was on my honeymoon. The image was now blury and I couldn't remember their names. If they had ever said it. All my past was now blury. The more I can remember are those powerful memories from my past. Some are happy, some are not. Like the time Edward left me. I shook the thought away and went to find him.

I found Edward and Renesmee on the beach. I looked at Edward. He nodded and walked passed me. I slowly walked to Renesmee. It was a sunny day and my skin was shinning abnormally. "We can't be here Renesmee" I said. I pointed at my million diamond skin. She looked at her skin that also shined but not enough to be abnormal. She sighed and came to me. I picked her up and ran vampire speed towards the mansion. I slowed down to human pace when I reached the back door.

Edward was speaking to them when I got to the entrance. I couldn't understand anything but just a few things just because they were close to Spanish. The woman's eyes grew wide when they found Renesmee. I was looking down because my eyes were still crimson red from the change. It was supposed to take months for my eyes to be golden like Edward's. I turned around and walked away.

I got to the big screen with a bunch of movies. I looked through them and found an interesting one. I put that one on and sat on the large sofa with Renesmee in my lap. She looked glummy. It was actually normal because she was away from Jacob. At least I knew that she would be loved and taken very good care of. I knew Jacob better than anyone else in this world. Probably even better than Billy. Though I'm not sure.

We watched movies all day. Edward joined us after a while and the day just flashed by. Soon it was night and Renesmee was asleep. Edward took her up to her room. I sighed and walked out of the mansion and to the beach. It was full moon. The sky was so beautiful. I inhaled the salty scent of the ocean. I closed my eyes leaving every problem flow out of my system. There were just so many things happening in my life. I just walked to the furthest end of the isle.

I was standing on some rocks. A clift but not as high as the one I went clift driving when I was crazy. I took a deep breath. "I need you Alice. You have me here worried sick and I need to know where you are. Answer me" I said to the wind hoping that she was looking into my future. Two cold stone arms warped around me. "I'm worried about her" I told Edward.

"I know" he mumbled. I turned around in his embrace and kissed him forcefully. I took a few steps back until the floor ended. We fell off the clift but it didn't matter. It wasn't as if we were going to get hurt. I just wanted this day to completely end and for the next to start.

* * *

**Alright. I don't know if this is good or not. I plan to put some action on the next chapter. Please review this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been days on this chapter but I still couldn't write much and it wasn't because I didn't have time but because I was a bit out of ideas. I didn't have any reviews and I've been waiting to see if I could get at least one but I didn't. Anyway, the chapter is short but I desided that Jacob and Renesmee couldn't be away from each other that much so I'm bringing them together again.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finally, Not The End**

**Jacob's POV**

I ran down the road with Seth at my tail. He came because he said that it was dangerous for me to go alone. But how could it be dangerous? Leah had stayed behind to keep us informed with anything that was happening in Forks. And of corse that everything was wrong in Forks. The Cullens have been split up and Sam said that he will stop phasing in a year so every new guy that phases is given to me. Thankfully only three have phased. Everything is just happening so fast and at the same time. I need a rest. At least I'm now going to isle Esme. That's about three more hours in foot. I should've just taked a plane.

_I'm with you bro_. Seth said.

_Shut up_. I replied.

_Sorry_. He whinned and started feeling sad.

_Won't work_, _I won't stop_. I told him. He has been an hour trying to make me stop for a break.

_Oh_, _come on_. _Just five minutes Jake_. He pleaded.

_We don't have that time_. _My imprint needs me_. I hissed.

_She has her parents with her Jake_. _I'm sure she wants a Jacob_,_ not a weak and tired ball of fur_. He said almost sarcastically.

I stopped abruptly at the edge of a river. _Five minutes_. _Then it's non stop_.

_Thanks_. He got closer to the river and started drinking. I growled at him. He looked up at me. _Do I look like a cat or something_? I kept growling. _Not working I know you just want me to make space but you have the rest of the river for you_. I growled louder. _I don't have time for this_. Seth kept drinking water.

_Am I not supposed to look scary_? I asked.

_Maybe if I didn't know who you were_. Seth pointed out.

_I understand_. I said and leaned down to drink water. My mind never left Renesmee. What if she was in danger? I'm aware that Alice hasn't called. What if one of them gave away where Renesmee is? _Enough_, _we need to go_. I said.

_But we just got here_. Seth complained.

_I don't care_. _We just need to go_. I said.

_Fine_. He looked around and then we sprinted through the trees. Thirty minutes later I kicked my feet harder. I leaped off and practically flew over the canal of Panama. Seth followed and we ran down soulth. I should've gone on plane but I was nearly there. I only needed less than an hour to get to Brazil. After we got there we would get a boat.

_Only one hour of running_? Seth asked.

_Only if you stop asking_. I said.

_We've been two hours running_. He groaned.

_I don't think I would've been able to resist being on a plane only waiting for some creature to kidnap my imprint_. I snarled.

_Oh_, _right_. He didn't say anything after that. Thank goodness because he almost never stops talking.

We crossed through the Amazona jungle. I felt the stench of the Amazonas here in the jungle but managed to ignore it. After passing like three giant snakes. We got to the coast. I shifted back to my human form and pulled on the jeans that I was carring. Seth did the same and we walked to the port. There were many people here but none of them noticed Seth and me as we walked to the port.

"Finally" Seth said. "What now?"

"This" I said and walked to a boat. I looked through the boat's front and found the keys. I showed them to Seth. "What do you think you should now be doing?"

"Sure" he nodded and went to untie the boat. I started the engine. I heard some guy screaming at us in some other language. What was it that they talked here? Portugnees? I don't care. I passed social studies with a D anyway. We dashed through the water at high speed. Seth sighed and sat down, "Finally I can rest."

"That's not the end" I said. He looked at me and I motioned to the GPS. "You said that you had a class of electronic?"

"No, I said that a friend had tought me a _bit _of electronic" he corrected.

"Well then try to fix this thing before we get lost!" I comanded. He stood up straight and went to work. Finally he obeys something I tell him to do.

* * *

**I didn't have any reviews in the last chapter. :( I would like to have a few more reviews in this chapter. I'm right now out of ideas so I would like to have a few opinions of what I should write next. I really am a bit full on my schedule but I hope to post the next chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was without internet for nearly two weeks so I couldn't update earlier. I've too been worked up with lots of things I had to do and I didn't have much time to work on this chapter. I hope this chapter is more understandable because some said that the grammar was awful and I noticed that when I was rereading my work. so I will check this chapter twice before I publish it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Can't See**

**Alice's POV**

Three days. I've been three days without being able to see. Three days with a wound on my arm that aches but doesn't heal. Three days stuck in the present because of the ones that surround me. I would have a great headache if I try to see the future near them. That's why I haven't in three days. All this time without my ability has been way too tough for me. I have been depressed feeling helpless to my extended family. My neice is covered in a big burn on her back and she doesn't heal. Faron has his burn too and so do I. I got burned in the last attack and my burn hasn't been healing. We do not know what is happening. What is that ability of his that we can't heal from the burns? That monster. I can't even get to see him. Edward can't reach to his mind. I don't even know if it's attack is mental or physical. And if it was mental, would Bella be able to protect us from it?

The moon was almost at it's highest point in the night. For the first time in decades I felt weak. I was a vampire but the wound was draining me up. I felt like if I was touching Kate right now. Feeling pain from a burn that wasn't set on fire. Jasper flinched in my side as he felt that jolt of emotion that went through me as I thought. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I knew that I couldn't sleep but at least I could take in the moment of peace we were having and relax a bit from all the stress. Maybe that way my wound would heal or at least the pain would fade. But I was wrong. It just got worse.

"There has to be a cure for these burns" Faron said.

"It affected a vampire" I said. "This could be the most powerful creature in the whole world."

"But we can try" he said. "A bite from a vampire will turn you into one and also a bite from a werewolf but for what you have told me a bite from a shapeshifter won't turn you into one. I think the same happens with this creature but this one leaves a mark. It's not made from a bite and it won't turn us into the samething else. It has to have a cure." I nodded and looked at my neice between her sisters as they stroke her hair to comfort her.

"We need to find a safe place to sleep" I said.

"I know somewhere" Jasper said. "It's not far from here" he assured. We all nodded and started following him as he led us deeper into the forest. The only thing that was heard in all the way was the heart beats of all the hybrids here and the low but present sobs of the daughter of my neice. But still I called her my neice.

"Are we there yet?" Diana asked as she passed her baby to Faron. Faron smiled as he cradled the baby in his hands that already looked months old.

"Almost" Jasper said. He took my hand and gently pulled me to his side. I did my best to smile at him even though I knew that he could see through it but at least he would know that I was trying. I didn't want him to feel bad because of me. I want him to smile for both of us. He had to smile for both of us. But he couldn't smile because of all of us. We all were scared and tired and hurt and there was just such a mix of negative emotions in the air that I could see Jasper flinching ever now and then.

We got to the entrance of a cave. It was dark, humid and maybe the best place to hide from a creature like that. "Is this it?" I asked unsure. There could be anything in there because I know Jasper well and sometimes he has a few surprises.

"This is it" he said and walked in. We followed shortly behind and walked deep into the cave. My eyes adjusted to the little light as we walked. Five minutes walking and finally we stopped. "This is enough" he said and we sat down. Some sat down and others leaned against the walls. I looked at the other end of the place where the tunnel continued.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In the same cave Carlisle lived when he was changed" Jasper said. I nodded slowly as I looked around the place where Carlisle had once been when he tried to hide what he was.

"Um, I'll be right back" I said and walked away from Jasper and the others. I walked deeper into the humid cavern until I was in front of what seemed a small pool of water. The walls glittered as the moon shone over the water from a hole in the roof. I looked down at my hands to see them glowing a bit by the moon light. I frowned. This has never happened to me before. At least not with the moon. The glow wasn't much but it was beautiful. At least a human wouldn't notice it.

I knelt down in front of the water. I traced my hands with my view seeing my skin glow until my eyes fell on the burn in my arm. Dark and not glowing. It looked like having coal in my arm instead of diamons. It was ugly and dirty. I had already washed it but the stain wouldn't ware off. I groaned and smashed the water with both of my fists. I was frustrated. I couldn't see the future near these hybrids. I was useless here and since how many days I haven't seen the future of my family? I've been leaving them unportected from any attack.

I stared at the water and took a deep breath as I permitted myself to see the future again, eager to have my first vision. And my first vision wasn't what I expected. I didn't know if what I was seeing was right or not. It wasn't possible:

_"Agh" Bella flinched. She had a bloated stomach and Edward was besides her holding her hand. Carlisle didn't know what to do. Esme was worried sick. Everyone was there except me and Jasper. Rose took Nessie out of the room. Emmett was on the phone talking to someone. It was a painful moment. Bella pushed once, then again and another time until a cry was heard._

The vision was cut off. I heard footsteps behind me. "Alice" Jasper knelt down besides me and kissed my cheek. "What happened?"

I looked at him in horror, "Bella. She's pregnant" my voice was barely a whisper.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said. I then noticed my arm. It was healing. The burn slowly disappeared. "My wound" I said. "It's healling. I looked around. How? Then I looked at the water. There was no other explination. "Bring Anny here" I said. "And Faron too. I think I know how he can be healed." Jasper frowned but nodded slowly and stood up. He walked away I sighed as I remembered the rest of my family. "What is going on?" I said to myself. "How is this happening? What is happening?" I just couldn't make myself understand what all this was. I couldn't make the pieces of the puzzle fit together. There was no way to explain this. And what made my hand heal? What was this place?

* * *

**I didn't recieve any reviews in the past month and I haven't gotten many visitors too so please review this chapter, it means a lot to me. I'll post next chapter soon. I'm going to start to work on it right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I posted this chapter today because of the past weeks that I didn't post. I thought this fast and I made it simple but understandable. I will be explaining how and why in the next few chapters. I just needed to get over this part before I continue with the rest.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: How?**

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Renesmee played with Jacob in the sand. Seth just sat fifteen meters away looking at the ocean like if he was waiting for someone to come. Edward was in the mansion making lunch for them. It took maybe all my will to go to Seth. I just didn't know if it was the right thing to speak to him or not.

"Seth?" I said when I got to him.

"Hmm" he looked up at me. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

I smirked, "I was going to ask the same thing" I said. "You look a bit down today."

He smirked. "Well we just got here and seeing how Jacob is with Renesmee makes me think about myself."

I nodded slowly. "You are afraid of not being able to have an imprint?" He nodded. I smiled, "Don't worry Seth, you may have eternity to find it."

He smiled, "You're right. But I just can't wait. Why does everybody else have an imprint and I don't?"

"Leah doesn't have an imprint" I joked.

"Can _she _even imprint?" he asked. "It's a male thing to imprint."

I nodded, "Well stand up from there. Your imprint won't come in boat" I said. "And less to the middle of nowhere. Lets have a walk."

"Won't Edward mind, I mean—"

"He won't" I assured. "Come on" I kicked some sand on him. He laughed and stood up.

"Fine but only because you insist" he said. We walked down the shore. "I would at least wish to have a girlfriend" he said after a while of silence.

I raised an eyebrow. "To imprint into another girl and repeat the same story of Sam and your sister?" Seth glared at me. Damn tongue. I looked down, "Oh, sorry."

He shook his head. "You're right. I should wait. I'm too young still."

"Did you reach sixteen?" I asked.

"Last week" he admitted.

"Oh, I didn't know. Congratulations" I smiled awkwardly.

He laughed. "At least you remembered. All I recieved from Jake was a go-patrolling-now. Apart from that no one else remembered. Not even my mother" he said looking down at his feet as he kicked the sand out of his way with his bare feet.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sue didn't remember? I though she would be the first."

"Um, about that" he paused before continuing, "mom has been dating this guy and she is almost never at home and I really don't know why because dad died not long ago and well, you know."

I nodded slowly, "You don't like the guy?"

"Um, well, I do just that it caught me by surprise when she introduced us although we already knew each other and..." he trailed off.

I frowned, "Who is she dating?"

"Err, I don't know if I should tell you but, your father" he said lowly.

"What?" I looked at him in disbelief. I lost balance and fell on the ground. I was picked up by Edward. I looked around. "What was that?" Had I just lost my balance being a vampire?

"I don't know. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Um, I — I" I held my stomach for a moment before I hurled out a mouthful of blood. I took a deep and unnecesary breath. "Edward, what is happening?"

"We need to call Carlisle. Seth stay with her for a moment" Edward ran off. Seth placed his hand on my shoulder but I pulled away.

"I'm fine" I assured I walked to a boulder and sat down. I sighed and wiped away the blood from my mouth. "What happened?"

"Um, I, this happened to my mom once. Um, about seven months before she had me" he said.

"Don't be silly, Seth. Vampires can't fall pregnant" I thought for a moment, "Right?" My phone vibrated on my pocket I took it out and looked at the odd number. I answered, "Hello?"

"Bella" Alice voice rang on my ears. "Bella, it's me, please, calm down and take deep breaths" she said.

"What is happening Alice?" I asked worried but at the same time happy because I finally knew that she was still alive. She sighed and took a deep breath at the other side of the line.

"Your pregnant Bella" she said. My face fell as I now knew what was happening.

"How?" I said in the smallest voice I had. This wasn't happening. There was no way. This had to be a dream. Just that I couldn't ever dream again. Vampires couldn't sleep.

* * *

**I haven't had revies still and I know it's been just hours but just in case I would like you all to give me a comment of my story to know where is it going. Please review. Thanks for reading. I will update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I haven't recieved any reviews in what seems to be a thousand years so I would like to have at least one today. I would really be happy with at least one. I don't care if it's positive or negative. For me everything is good. I'm planning on explaining how Bella got pregnant on the next chapter. But right now I just felt the need to post this first. I was fighting to make this chapter as long as I could. Anyway, please review today.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Impossible**

**Rosalie's POV**

We were waiting for Bella and Edward to arrive. Apparently Bella was sick but that's impossible. Vampires aren't open to changes so we can't get sick. Alice called them and said that she was coming here along with the other half-bloods. This was all getting more complicated. And that freak is still after us. We were defenceless now. Bella and Edward are supposed to get here in an hour or so with Renesmee and the mutts. Carlisle is already worked up with all this situation. The calmest around the house seems to be Esme.

I walked down to the kitchen where Esme was cooking for the wolves. "Hey mom" I said I walked in. She smiled widely when she heard what I had called her.

"Hello sweety" she said softly. "What brings you down here?"

I shrugged. "Emmett is tied to the TV now so I just came to see if I could speak to you a moment."

"About what?" she asked as she took out the chicken from the oven.

"Anything" I said simply. "What do you think about Bella?"

Esme sighed and turned around to face me. "Honey, I really don't know what to think. It could be anything right now because there are just so many things happening around that I don't know for sure what could have caused it. You know that there may be anything out there that could have caused it. We can just wait for now. I'm confused though" she sighed and turned back to the food.

"Would it be possible for her to be pregnant?" I asked hiding the envy behind my small smile.

She laughed. "Rose, you know a vampires can't have a child. Females at least. It would be a miracle if that ever happened. More than a miracle a curse. An immortal child is forbitten by the Volturi. You know what happened with Nessie and she was only spared because she was half immortal. An immortal child would be a great problem and responsability."

"I know" I said. "I was just curious."

She turned around with a frown of concern. "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"What? No, no, I'm not" I laughed. "Though I wish" I mumbled too low for her to hear.

"Okay" she smiled and turned back to her work. "They should be getting here. Are their rooms free of dust?"

"You cleaned them this morning" I rolled my eyes. "You work too much."

She chuckled. "Rose, when you have a house full of vampires you have to keep everything clean. I learned that when I was living with only Edward and Carlisle. You should have seen how sloppy your brother was with his room before he knew me. I passed my time cleaning and my life has gone like that until now."

"Don't you ever get tired?"

She shook her head. "I really don't."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because" she smiled, "when we are with the people we love we do not care about what we have to do. I clean around the house but I see you all happy in your corners around the house and that makes me happy. I really don't care much if I am the only one cleaning. As long as I can see you all every day" her smile grew wider. "All of you are my happiness. What else would I need know?"

I nodded. "Um, they should get here in a few moments."

"Already three days have passed since that Rose" Esme said. "Do you think she's be okay?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I'll wait for them on the porch" I said. I walked out of the room and took my time to get to the front door at human pace. They weren't far now. They should get here in a few minutes.

I leaned against the wall and stayed still. I didn't breath or move my eyes. I just stared at the air in front of me waiting for them. What else would I do? Breath? It would be ridiculous to breath now if I don't need too. Minutes passed and then I heard a car pull up in the drive way. I sighed the trapped air in my lungs and moved from my spot. Edward's volvo pulled up in front of the house. A small smile appeared over my face. Bella was the first one out. I opened my arms for her. She quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a small voice.

"No" she said without emotion but it was obvious the fear in her voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Alice said that I'm pregnant." I pulled away so fast that my image almost blured.

"What?" I couldn't believe this. This was impossible. I was surprised but over that I felt another emotion. The same emotion that I wanted so badly to avoid. I hid it behind my thoughts of worriness. This couldn't be. How could a vampire ever have a child? A female one? "Bella, are you playing with me?" I laughed.

"No" she whispered with fear now. She took my hand and placed it over the small lump on her stomach. I pulled my hand away and looked up at her. She smirked and shook her head. "I'm, scared?" she pulled me into a hug. I just held her without saying anything. I couldn't believe this. This was impossible. Renesmee came to us in the mutt's arms. She looked worried but yet happy in the mutt's arms. I let a small growl as I saw him. Bella laughed and pulled away. "You don't change do you?"

A smile grew on my lips. "No" I made my way to Renesmee. "Hey sweety" I opened my arms for her. She pulled away from Jacob "mutt" and warped her arms around my neck. I pulled her away from that reeking dog. "How were your vacations?" She shrugged. I chuckled. "Want to show me?" Renesmee placed her hand on my cheek and played everything that had happened so fast that it was nearly a blur but I managed to get every part of it. Everything that passed while she was away passed through my mind in half an hour. I smiled even wider. "Thank you sweety. Lets go inside" I said looking at the darkenning clouds. I'm not Alice but it will rain soon and I don't want to get wet and ruin this clothes. Alice would kill me if I did.

I walked into the house with Renesmee on my arms. Esme was just serving when we got to the kitchen. She smiled and pointed to an empty seat and made a face that clearly told Renesmee to hurry before Jacob and Seth ate it all. I sat Renesmee on the seat and did my best to smile as she ate some eggs and other stuff that were in the table. Ugh, how can she eat that? The truth is that I wish I could. I just never wanted to be a vampire. Who would?

After a few minutes I desided to leave the room because of all that disgusting human food that made me miss much those moments of my human life. All that missing my old life were washed away when I remembered the last moments of it. I shook my head not wanting to remember those dim memories. I filled my mind with other toughts like the child that Bella was carring now... _Okay I admit it Edward. I'm jelous, so what_? _You know how it's always been my dream_. _I have rights to feel this way_. I sighed deeply and sat down next to Emmett. He was now watching the sports channel. I curled up next to him. He warped his big large arm around me. I didn't say a word. I just closed my eyes and wished for Jasper to be here to wash all my emotions away. _I'm sorry Edward_. _I really am_, I thought. there were just things in the mind that one couldn't hide.

"Whats wrong?" Emmett asked pulling his eyes from the screen to look at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just worried about Bella and Alice" it was true. I really didn't want to be in Bella's position right now. Like Esme said: _an immortal child is forbitten_. I wouldn't want to be in their position if the Volturi find out. Not only them but us too. We are a coven. Ugh, another reason to worry. This can't get worse.

"Alice is searching around to see what she can find" Edward said as he walked into the room. "Um, she will be here by tomorrow with the news."

"At what hour?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "One, two in the afternoon."

I groaned. "I need to go shopping. Ugh, Bella, you are saved this time for being pregnant" I called at her in a voice not higher than normal. Her laugh echoed through the house. "Bella will have to watch out because I won't have mercy when that baby is born. Even if I have to drag you to the mall" I said.

Edward chuckled. "You and Alice have so much in common."

"The same love for stores" Emmett said. I slapped his arm. He boomed into laughter. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward.

"You don't look that worried as the last time" I pointed out.

"I'm hiding my emotions" he said. "I really am worried but Bella is a vampire now."

"And the baby?" I asked.

He sighed and raked his hair back. "That's what I most worry about. The Volturi, if they ever get to know about this they will hunt us for sure. We have to keep this a secret."

I nodded. "I know. I don't want to end up as burned stone."

"In any case as burned blonde" Alpha mutt said as he walked into the room.

"Why did the dog cross the road?" I asked.

"Why?" he said without emotion.

"Because it was the only things he could use his paws for" I said.

"That doesn't have sense" he said.

"Of corse it doesn't. Dogs don't understand human language" I smiled.

"Okay" Edward said. "Enough, hate each other another time."

I shrugged. "Fine with me" I looked out the window. Ugh, how I hate this dog. If we could even call him one. Mutt would be the best word for him right now. At least Alice will get here by tomorrow and we will be able to go back to our shopping.

* * *

**PS. Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Before you read this I want to let clear that this isn't an idea original of my mind. The idea is original from BellaNessieCullen. She gave me permition to use her idea in this story so I guess it will be a great twist to the story because I too plan to add a few more characters that are mine.**

**Special thanx to Hanora for being my first reviewer and give me my first review in a month or so. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.**

**Missionarycook: I just recieved your review. I know I have some bad spelling but I'm short of time and I just checked your review and had to come back to add the thanx. Hope you enjoy this chapter because I don't plan to let out to much because I will make it all twist-after-twist so that it seems as unpredictable as possible but cool.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Immortal Child**

**Bella's POV**

I laid down on my bed. Edward sat besides me and stroke my hair. I just stayed still for the next few hours resisting the burn in my throat. I knew my now dark eyes said it all but I didn't want it to seem too much. Edward was already worked up with all this and still I haven't seen him speak to me since we got here. I heard him speak with Rose but he hasn't said anything to me. He pressed his lips against my hair and moved them to my temple before kissing it. A smile grew on my face though it didn't look that convincing.

"How do you feel?" he asked in a low voice that was maybe too low for a human to hear.

I sighed. "How would I feel?" I asked.

"Terrible" he said. I smirked and closed my eyes as I turned to face him. I rested my head against his shoulder. I feel like if I could just take a nap for a while. The only way to feel that way was to close my eyes and just let my mind dance around. Why can't vampires sleep? I wish I could right now. I really need it with all this about pregnancy. How did I even get pregnant?

Hours started to pass and I could feel the time run. Edward and I didn't move though we were breathing slowly. I don't know where Renesmee is and nether when is Alice going to get here. She said that she could find information where she is because there are a few friends of Faron that may know about it. I never got to know well Faron. I had no idea of what was happening now with them. Are they fine? Esme had told me that Alice's niece was badly burned. Is she alright?

The hours passed slowly but eventually they arrived. My first thought was to storm out the room and that is exactly what I did. Edward was looking at me surprised by my speed as I made my way down in a fraction of a second. I opened the door and pulled Alice into a tight hug. I now felt like if she was the only one that could give me a good news. I didn't even want to let go of her.

"Bella" Alice returned the hug. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Have you gone hunting?"

I shook my head. "I feel awful Alice. I still haven't hunted because I feel so weak. What did you find? What can you tell me? Alice, please tell me some good news."

"In part it is but we need everyone to be there. Um, to the livingroom, I think we could all fit there" she said.

I frowned. "Think? Alice, you never think."

"I have to now if I'm going to be with all these half-bloods around me" she narrowed her eyes at them but then laughed. "Anyway, lets go" she pulled me into the house. Esme quickly pulled Alice out of my arms and into hers.

"Alice, you have no idea of how much I have been missing you" she said.

Alice laughed. "Don't worry mom. Uh, we found the cure for the burns. And it too has to do with Bella's pregnancy. There is too much to explain and I need you all to be patient and have your minds open for all these explinations."

Esme pulled away. "Okay lets go" we walked into the livingroom. A second later everyone was ether sitting on the floor or on the sofas. Alice was the only one on foot. Jasper seemed to be right next to Rose murmuring something to her that I couldn't hear. I ignored everyone in the room to pay close attention to what Alice had to say. Even Seth and Jacob were in the room. Renesmee walked in and got on Edward's lap on my side.

Alice took a deep breath before starting. "Okay, we went searching with Faron and found something interesting with his _friends _that aren't quite what we expected. It's very complicated to understand but it's quite simple after a while. Please keep minds open because I'm not sure what you will think about this new magic that seems to be hidden for thousands of years and—"

"Just spit it, Alice" I said angrily. I noticed that everyone turned to see me and I knew that I could have blushed if I could. I was just desperate to find out what she had to say about this situation.

Alice sighed. "Okay, this is how it is. Around the world there are several things that for humans are normal but for us it can be more than that. According to Faron's friends there are places that are magical for us but they have no efects on humans."

"What are these places?" Carlisle asked.

"They are called the moon pools. I crossed with one and the water made my brun heal and the burn from Faron's arm. They will let a female vampire have a child from another vampire _if _they have had a child already in their past life. The moon pool, the same word tells you that it needs to be full moon for it to work" Alice said.

"So you are telling me that female vampires could fall pregnant all along and we didn't know?" Rosalie asked with a bit of hope.

Alice bit her lip. "According to what Faron's friends said we can only have a child if we have had one before." Rosalie's hope was washed away and I really felt bad for her. I really did. She always wanted to be a mother. "Bella, you need to go hunting because this is an immortal child. He will be born in two weeks, half the time of a half-blood and will be fully grown in three and a half years. This child will be double as strong as Nessie but it will grow in half of the time. He will stop growing at that time but the age is unknown now. We don't know if it will grow to be the same age as Edward or as you or even if it will be older or younger. We just know that this child has to be hidden from the Volturi until it is fully grown. The Volturi won't understand this."

"Wait" I said. "Magical moon pool?"

Alice nodded. "Trust me Bella, it was hard for me to understand but I saw how it healed my arm. I was burned in an attack and it stung but then I found the moon pool and just a splash of water was enough. It's too hard for us to understand but this is how it is."

"An immortal child" I said more to myself than to the others. "What will we do now?"

"Wait" Alice said. "There is nothing else we can do. I mean, I can see the child but there is nothing else to do while it grows in you. You have to go hunting every few days now. I don't know but I think it will ease your pregnancy a bit for what Faron's friends told us."

"Excuse me, what vampires are Faron's friends" Carlisle asked.

"They are children of the moon" Alice said. "They know about the moon pool because they use it to procreate too. The females need it just like the female vampires. The males don't need it but they will be able to transmit it to their children."

"Children of the moon you say?" Carlisle asked Faron. He nodded. "Your friends are aware of the Volturi, right?"

"They are" Faron said. "They have been hiding for centuries now. I—I grew up with them. Before I met Diana I lived with them. They are like my family."

Carlisle nodded. "Interesting. What is their eye color?"

"Blue" Faron said. "Very pale, an almost silver blue. Almost reflecting the moon they once told me."

Carlisle smiled. "In all the time I've been over this world I still haven't seen one from close. Do you think I could meet them?"

Faron shrugged. "I guess. I will have to speak to them."

"But the females don't give children without being in the moon pool?"

"No" Faron said. "This of vampires being the same is new to me too. I'm a half-blood but I never saw my father-in-law ask my family about their way of procreation."

"Joham had contact with your family?" Carlisle asked.

"A few times" Faron said. "But I was never paying attention to them. I was most of my time with Diana and the others."

Carlisle nodded. "I want you in my office in a few minutes to discuss some more about this."

I sighed and stood up. This was all Alice had found out. I pulled Edward and Renesmee with me. We made our way out of the house. I smiled and we started running into the forest. I needed to hunt and Renesmee would love to have some blood into her system now.

"Yes" Edward called. I then hear four paws behind us. I laughed as Jacob came to my side. I pulled Renesmee of her feet and got her on Jake's back. I just hope that with this hunt I will feel better because right now I feel like if I might fall. I catched the scent of a grizzly bear and started after it. Alice will kill me for eating her favorite. I closed my eyes as the warm liquid ran down my throat. Instantly I felt more better and less weak. But I was still worried about all this. I was going to have an immortal child and as much as I tried not to think about it I did. Trying not to be aware of something didn't mean it wasn't happening. It can't be stopped. I just hope that we can hide our child from the Volturi. At least until the child is fully grown. Then they would maybe let it pass.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all those that reviewed my chapter thought it was only two but I'm happy about it. I thought a bit of this chapter and I thought that it was a bit more emotional than anything and that it was good. I want to see your opinions about it in my review. :)**

* * *

**Chaper 14: Shopping For My Life**

**Rosalie's POV**

All my hopes were torn down when Alice said that I couldn't have a child. As soon as Bella walked out I pulled Alice out of the room. She new what I wanted to do and right now I really needed it. I wanted to get my mind out of all these things and Alice knew how I felt for all this. I just didn't want to feel this way but I did. I did because no one can control it's own emotions. Jasper may control the others but not his. I can't control myself and Jasper was having a hard time with me in the room.

Alice pulled me into a hug. "We can go right now" she whispered.

I nodded. "That would be great."

"Some of the half-bloods come along?" she asked.

I nodded. "They can. Who?"

"Diana and Vell" she said.

"Okay" I smiled. "I'll go get my purse" I ran up to my room and took my purse and stormed down and out the door. I got to Alice's porche. She was already changed and with her purse. She opened the door and we got in. We drove out the garage and stopped in the front. Diana and Vell came out walking at human pace with a smile across their face. They got on the car and Alice stepped on the gas. We nearly flew through the highway. Alice had to reduce her speed when we passed a couple of cops. Why did she slow down? We could pay for whatever the cops gave us. We could easily outrun them in this car.

I started tapping my foot against the car's floor. I was desperate to get to the mall. _Alice don't go to Sattle, Port Angeles is closer_. I wanted so badly to get to the stores. It's been weeks since I last went shopping. Where is the closest mall?

"I see a hole in my car for your foot tapping, Rose" Alice said with her eyes glued mostly in the future than to the road.

"Sorry" I stopped tapping my foot and took a deep and unnecesary breath. I just feel so depressed. I envy Bella. I envy the mothers of all those half-bloods. I envy them even if they are dead. At least they died mothers.

We got to the mall in record time. I was the first one out. Alice snapped her finger at me and widened her eyes at me. I guess I had been a bit too fast but it looks like no one noticed it. We walked into the mall. I smiled as I quickly felt the wave of calmness over me. I ran human pace into the first store. I grabbed a few things that I found goodlooking and stormed into the dressing room. I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. It looked nice. A brown pattern dress that went with my hair and golden eyes.

"Not you" Alice said as she walked down the hall and got into a desser.

"I was thinking the same" I lied. I actually wasn't sure if it was or not. I got into my second outfit. A blue dress that went to my knees. It had a patern that looked like sliced oranges and a black background. I hated it. This would look good on Diana with her blue eyes. I took it off and hung it up in the door. Alice took it and gave it to Diana who was two dressers down the hall. I got into my third dress. A yellow strapless dress that didn't look that good on me. "Ugh" I hissed.

"Put these on" Alice slid a box under the door. I opened it and took the pair of yellow, almost golden, high heels and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Perfect" Alice chimmed.

"Thanks" I laughed. I looked beautiful with this. "I'll take it to go" I said and took it off. I passed around an hour in the dresser with Alice comming with dresses and taking them away and bringing more up. At the end Diana had a handful of her and Vell's clothes and Vell was holding up Alice's and part of mine. We paid and I saw the casheer eyeing us and looking at all the clothes we had. I smiled at her and walked out the store with my bags. I took Alice's bags and Vell took Diana's. Vell and I walked to the car. Alice and Diana were going to another store.

I smiled when we got to the car and opened the trunk. I put my bags there and Vell did the same. I closed the trunk and started walking back to the mall with Vell. She sighed deeply and looked at me with pity. Why was she looking at me like that? I suddenly felt uncomfortable with her stare.

"Do you really wish to be a mother so much?" she asked.

I frowned. "What? How do you know?"

Vell looked away. "As Alice can see the future I can see your wishes. I can too see your intentions and everything that has to do with what you want. I see you wanting to be a mother more than anything in this world. Why is it that you want to be a mother so much?"

I sighed in defeat. "Because it was my dream as a human. Get married, have children, die old. It was the perfect life for me. But then my boyfriend got drunk and everything when from bad to worse and here am I. I got married. But I don't have children. I will never have. I won't die old. I won't get sick or even be able to look ugly in the mornings again. I'm a vampire."

"That's your second greatest wish" Vell said. "To be human. To be weak and normal. To live and die and serve as a great meal to a vampre."

I laughed and brought my eyes to her. She was a few inches smaller than me. Her dark brown hair fell to her mid back and her green eyes pierced mine. "You won't understand me."

She shook her head. "No, I won't. But as I can see what you want I can too feel it. I know how much you want a baby. But you have to be greatful with what you have right now. You have to learn to smile every morning when you see the dawn and every evening when you see the sunset. Smile because you will be able to live another day. Who knows what destiny might bring you? You just have to give a smile every day. Just for what you have."

"You have no idea of what you are saying" I said.

"I am nearly as old as my sister. I know what I say and I know that you were all worked up today. You wanted to come here to take off all the stress. That won't work" she said. "You will live all your life thinking and wishing you were a mother. But you have to learn how to smile. For something destiny brought you your husband. For what Alice told me he likes to joke a lot. He is the only one that makes you smile. That is the reason you are with him. Everything in this world has a reason. I do not intend to persuade you to think diferently. I want to persuade you to take the right desition." Vell smiled and turned to enter the store where Alice and Diana were. I just stood there, motionless. I didn't know how to react. Her words danced in my mind. No one had ever told me those things. No one had been brave enough to speak to me about that. No one dared to touch that subject with me.

I walked in the oposite direction and went directly into a baby shop. I looked around and started picking out things for Bella's baby. I started to sob silently as I picked up everything. I didn't know if it was going to be a girl or a boy so I started picking between green and yellow until Alice texted me. I looked at the text and then shove my phone into my pocket. I started to pick the clothes in the right color. My chest ached as I did. I felt awful I felt like if the world around me was falling. I reached the bottles when I felt something wet run down my cheek. I wiped out the single tear of venom. I gasped at the sight of it. Vampires didn't cry. We couldn't. Was my agony so much? I couldn't — I felt another tear fall and wiped it away. I took a deep breath and felt Alice's arms warp around me. I turned and sobbed into her shoulder. I felt horrible. I had never felt like this. I felt like if all the weight of the earth was thrown on top of me. I needed Emmett. I needed to smile. Vell was right. He was the only one that would ever let me smile. He gave me happieness.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing. I may not post in the week because I have camp and I'm short of time but I will update as soon as I can. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know if you liked it or not. I may go with someone else or skip everything until birth. You guys deside.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I'm so sorry for the late update but I have been in camp and I couldn't update sooner plus I had a million of other situations but thankfully I'm free right now and camp finished so I hope I can update more through the week now.**

**Special thanks to mel and missionarycook for reviewing my story.**

**I did this chapter as quickly as I could and I didn't check for errors so sorry if I have a few misspelled words in this chapter. I kind of wanted to bring back the old plot. Um, next chapter may be on Renessme or birth, please let me know what do you want me write about, I can't decide between one and another.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sleeping before the flames**

**Edward's POV**

I sat by Bella's side while she drained an elk. She sighed when she finished. She had learned to hunt in the past months so she didn't have blood stains on her clothes right now. Renesmee finished a bear that Jacob had gotten her. _Rest in peace_, Jacob thought as he saw the dead animal becoming my daughter's meal. At least it wasn't a human she was feeding on. Jacob catched me staring at him. _I have reasons to think that way_, he said.

"I never said you couldn't" I said loud enough for him to hear with his dog ears.

"I think I'm full. How much do you think it will last?" Bella asked.

I looked at the small lump in her stomach. "I don't know" I whispered.

She stroke my cheek. "What is it thinking?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I can't read it's mind. You have your shield over you two."

She nodded and closed her eyes as she pulled her mental shield down. "How about now?"

I frowned. "I, I can't. Unless it has a mental shield like yours. I can't read it's mind" I said as I fell in deep thought.

_Maybe it's just too small to be able to think yet_, Jacob thought.

I nodded. "That should be it" I said. I stood up pulling Bella with me. We walked towards Renesmee and Jacob. "Ready to go?"

_Just a moment_, Renesmee thought.

"Hurry up" I said. Bella warped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and started breathing slowly. Renesmee soon pulled away from the bear and hopped on Jacob's back. "Ready now?" I asked. She nodded. "Lets go then" I took a step but Bella nearly fell. I took her in my arms. "Bella" I said. I looked at her. She was motion less except for her slow breathing. "Bella" I patted her face. She couldn't have fainted, could she? "Bella wake up" I said louder. _Is she alright_? Jacob asked. "No, she's not. Go get help" I ordered. He nodded and sprinted through the forest. "Bella" I said again more worried now. What had happened to her? Why wasn't she reacting?

I heard a sound of footsteps behind the trees. I stayed silent. I heard a low mumbling sound like if someone was speaking lowly. I picked Bella up in my arms as I cautiously took a step back. I heard a stomp on the floor and the earth shook violently and then a wave of green flames spreaded through the place at high speed. I barely had time to run. This wasn't happening. What was happening? What was this?

**Carlisle's POV**

I walked down the stairs ready to head out for work. Esme came from the kitchen and smiled at me. "Save lots of lives" said in a sweet tone.

"I will" I said. I kissed her gently as I did every day before I went to work. I walked out the door and headed slowly to the garage but never made it. A big, fury, reddish-brown wolf was in front of me in a fraction of a second. I frowned. "Is there something wrong?" I asked Jacob.

"Momma fainted" Nessie said from his back.

"Impossible, vampires don't faint" I said.

"Help!" I heard Edward's scream in the distance. Seconds passed before he came to view through the trees. Bella was in his arms motionless but breathing. Edward's shirt was burned a bit. Faron came out of the house with his child in his hands. We exchanged looks. He nodded and walked back inside. We have been speaking while Edward and Bella were hunting and I am now aware of something else that Alice forgot to mention. "What is that?" Edward asked.

"She will be sleeping some time during the pregnancy. She was tired earlier" I said.

He frowned. "Doesn't hunting give us vampires energy?"

"She's pregnant Edward. The exhaution could have been too much to stand. Pregnant women have to sleep more hours than normal" I stated.

"But she's a vampire" Edward insisted.

"But she's pregnant of a child of the moon-pool" Faron said as he walked to us. He was holding his child in his arms that already looked a year old. "She will have the same simpthoms of a human right now. Sleeping could be a possibility. Female werewolves sleep much when they are pregnant."

"They do sleep v—" Edward hissed.

"Actually, Edward" I cut in. "Werewolves are immortal for life. They don't sleep like shape-shifters. The only werewolves that can sleep are the ones that are born from human women" I said.

"And the moon-pool children too" Faron said. "My sister slept once a week. The ones born from humans slept every night or two. Well actually day. Werewolves come out during the night unlike this one" faron looked at Jacob cautiously.

"Jacob is a shape-shifter, his form is wolf" I informed him.

"Can he shift into any other animal?" he asked.

"Not that we know" I replied. I looked at Bella in Edward's hands. "Take her inside and Jacob please take Nessie away until Bella wakes up. Alice needs space to see the future." Jacob nodded and sprinted through the forest. My phone rang as I expected it too. I flipped it open and looked at the text from Alice. _She will only sleep for an hour_, the text said. _Heard that Edward_? _Stay with her until then_. _I can do no more_. I felt like if I was getting careless for saying this but it was the truth. If I didn't know what was happening I couldn't do anything else. I would just go to work right now. I'm not worried though. Faron is here and he knows enough about the children of the moon-pool. What worries me is that thing still out there hunting us down. Could it another plan of the Volturi?

I shook the thought away. The Volturi were old friends of mine. They would never do such a thing. Aro, Marcus and Caius have known me since the beggining of me being a vampire. That creature has to be something else. But what? What could have the kind of power to block away Edward's mind reading and be able to create unhealing burns on our skin? Why did the moon-pool's water heal those burns? What was the relation? I got on my car with my mind spinning around with questions. I shook them all off and started the car. I'll think about this later. I have other thinds to worry about.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV wasn't that great because I didn't have the time to think of what to write in his POV but I promise that next time it's from his POV I will make it more interesting. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Born Dead**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was now more worried than before. With my unnatural sleeping and with the birth of my child so close by. Renesmee had just reached her six months and she didn't even look closer to her age. That was one of Edward's worries. Renesmee hadn't been slowing down at the same pace as she was supposed too. Faron said that she was growing too fast and I saw Alice's neice growing at a reasonable pace but Renesmee looked now seven years old. Carlisle said that it could be a grouth sprout but we aren't convinced that that's what is happening to her.

We haven't heard anything about that creature that hunted the half-bloods in a good time. Faron had been asking Jacob about the shape-shifters and it took Jacob a long time to give in and answer him all his questions. Carlisle took advantage on hearing and noting down everything new he didn't know about the wolves. I was surpirsed Jacob gave in but I guess it's because they are half-bloods and Faron drinks animal blood like us. I don't know but everything is wo weird lately. When I was pregnant with Renesmee Rose was always by my side. Now she was ot in the mall with Alice every day. Renesmee and Jacob were constantly playing around and Edward wasn't keeping an eye on them like he did before. Esme is in the kitchen as always but Carlisle is always speaking with Faron about everything when he gets back from work. Emmett and Jasper are always in the livingroom watching TV or playing videogames and that's now weird but they are now running into their wives when they get home.

Edward is the only one that hasn't left my side. He was here for me in every second leaving Jacob and Esme take care of Renesmee while he took care of me. He would switch places with Jacob every once in a while but only when I or Renesmee asked him too.

I felt a movement in my stomach and closed my eyes shut. It wasn't painful but disturbing. "The baby moved" I smiled.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, just a bit disturbing."

"Is that normal?" he asked.

"I don't know. The baby is fully vampire" I pointed out.

"It's soon to be born for what we know" he said.

I took a deep breath and stroke my stomach. "Yeah. What would we name it if it's a girl?"

"What would you want to name her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"And if it's a boy?" he asked.

"I'm still deciding but I have an idea of it's name" I assured.

"Than what are your worries?"

"The same that you have" I replied. "The Volturi" I mumbled but I knew he heard it clearly.

"Don't worry" he kissed my cheek. "They won't know about this. It will be our secret."

"I know it will" I said. A rested my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath before falling asleep.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella was asleep in my arms. I knew I shouldn't be worried but I was. Bella was a vampire now and vampires didn't sleep but if she had been doing this then I think it's fine now. My only fear was that she would never wake. I've been having this same problem for a long time now. I hope my fears don't come to be true.

Bella curled up closer to me and mumbled something in her dream. I suddenly smiled remembering the times when she was a human half a year ago. She would speak in her dreams every night and I would always listen closely to what she said and warp my arms around her every night and make sure that she was safe.

"Is momma okay?" Nessie asked from the door way.

I smiled and nodded. "Come" I reached my hand to her. She grinned and came running to me. She curled up oposite to her mother. I warped my arm securely around her.

Jacob came into the room. "Um, I need to go patrol and then I will go home to rest a bit. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Rensmee reached for him. Jacob came and took her hand and placed it on his cheek. _Don't go_, she thought to him. Jacob smiled widely. "I will be back tomorrow at ten. Don't worry. You have your dad and uncles to play with. Maybe you can go shoping with your aunts. See you Nessie" he pulled away and walked out the room. _Say bye to bella when she wakes up_, Jacob thought.

"I will" I said loud enough for him to hear. Renesmee rested her head on my shoulder and pressed her hand against Bella's cheek. _I love you_, she placed in Bella's mind.

Bella moved her lips in her dream making out the words "me too". I took a deep breath as I stared at the cieling. Time started passing at an abnormal pace. The minutes started feeling like seconds as my mind went into stand by. I snapped out of trance when Bella moved and stretched. Renesmme was now asleep in my side. Bella looked at me and smiled. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty" I said.

She nodded and looked at Renesmee. "Jacob left?"

I nodded. "He told me to tell you his good-byes. He went patrolling and then he's going towards his house to sleep a bit. He hasn't slept in a few days at all. I was surprised he was still up."

She nodded. "Um, I need to go to the... bathroom?" she asked doubtfully.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"No, I, just thought that I felt..." she trailled off and flinched. "Argh" she warped her arms around her stomach.

"Bella" I said. Esme was in the room right away. She took Renesmee from my arms. I warped my arms around Bella. "Are you okay?"

"I—I think the baby is coming" she whispered.

"Carlisle" I called. He was on my side in a fraction of a second. "The baby is coming."

Carlisle nodded. "To my office. Take her there. Esme, take Nessie out. Jasper" Carlisle called.

Jasper appeared behind him. "I'm already calming her."

"Not now. After" Carlisle said.

"Fine" Jasper nodded and I took Bella in my arms and ran up to Carlisle's office to the room that was behind it. The room was already prepared though there wasn't many things since there was nothing for Bella now that she was vampire. I placed Bella on the bed and just held her hand.

"Faron came into the room. Carlisle, The child is Vampire and Bella is too however the birth isn't natural like the werewolves. The child will die if it isn't pushed out or if she is ripped apart" he said.

"What?" Bella nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry but that's how it is" he said. He looked at me. _It's the only way_, the thought.

I nodded. "Carlisle, what will we do?"

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Push it out" he came to Bella and prepared her. "Ready Bella? This will hurt" he warned.

Bella nodded. "Yeah. Just be careful with the baby" she said. Carlisle nodded and pushed on the top of her stomach and downwards. "Agh" Bella flinched and pushed. She gripped my hand a bit too hard. Esme was now in the room waiting for the baby with a few towels.

"Bella push now" Carlisle said. Bella pushed and screamed when a ripping sound came. She flinched and pushed. "Harder" Carlisle said and pushed with Bella.

"Argh" she flinched and the cry of a baby was heard in the room. It was loud and disturbing to the ear but yet soft and full of emotion. Bella sighed and looked down at the baby now warped in towels in Esme's arms.

Esme looked at the baby for a brief moment with surprise and then passed it to Bella. Bella smiled when she saw the face of our child and I felt her fully relax through Jasper's mind. I looked at the baby. Pale and cold but not as much as us. His breathing was slow and his heart beat matched Renesmee's. The baby was beautiful in every way. "It's a boy" Esme said after a few seconds.

Bella smiled even wider. "Hey there, **EJ**. He's so beautiful" she said. She started sobbing tearlessly. Sobbing of happieness. I kissed her temple as I stroke our child's small face. Bella looked at me and pressed her lips against mine. I smiled in our kiss. This was a gift. This had to be a gift.

* * *

"What are you saying?" a man in black robes asked.

"This is true brother" a husky voice said from the shadows. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing for now" he replied. "Let them be for some time. It's been a long time and I want to make sure now. Let's just wait and see."

The man in the shadows nodded. "And the half-bloods?"

"That is your problem" the man in black robes said. "As I said long ago. Any other child born dead shall be burned. Half-bloods aren't my problem."

"As you say, brother" the man in the shadows said. "I'll come if there's anything else" he disappeared into the shadows."

"Children of the moon-pool, this child shall live for now. Let's see what he will do when he finds out he shouldn't be living over earth" the man in black robes walked away deeper into the tunel.

* * *

**I found this chapter hard but I think it's preety good. Let me know what you think. And I took the name from the book of Breaking Dawn. Stephenie Meyer wanted to name the baby this if it was going to be a boy and I didn't want to change the story that much so I called the boy by what she had on her books. Please send me more reviews with what you think about this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Green Ring**

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the child in my arms still asking myself it this was a dream or not. Was I still human and pregnant of Renesmee or whas it really real? I had my baby in my arms. My second child that now seemed a miracle. Edward still had his arms warped around me. I was already changed and down on the livingroom feeding EJ from a bottle. He seemed to like blood much. Carlisle said that the child needed sleep. I know he does. He has already slept for a few hours and he already seemed months old.

"I still can't read his mind" Edward said. "Could it be possible for him to have your same ability?"

"Maybe" I said. "And Renesmee?"

"She will be down in a bit" he said. "She was just taking a nap."

I nodded and pulled the bottle away from EJ when it waas empty. I stroke his cheek. "Hey there EJ" I said softly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. I gasped as I saw his eyes. They were golden but they had a fainth glow that seemed to call you to him. What surprised me wasn't that. What surprised me was the small but visible green ring in his eyes. The same color Edward had his eyes before being changed into a vampire.

"Amazing" Edward said.

"I know" I mumbled. I was lost in my son's gaze. His eyes were so beautiful that they almost hipnotized you.

Renesmee walked down the stairs. She walked into the room and smiled widely when she saw us. She squealed and ran to us. "Renesmee, shh" Edward said.

Renesmee nodded and looked at EJ. She Sat next to me and placed her hand on my cheek. _What's his name_? she asked in thought. "EJ" I said. She nodded. _Can he speak_? I laughed softly. "He's still too young." _Can I talk to him_? "He has a mental shield, Renesmee. I don't know if it would work" I replied. _I can try_, she insisted. I just nodded at her. Renesmee placed her hand on EJ's small cheek. EJ closed his eyes and then they snapped open and looked at Renesmee. _I think he heard me_, she said in thought. I just stared at EJ in my arms. I stared at him until his eyes fell on me. Suddenly his thoughts melted into mine. A million of questions filled my mind but none of them were mine. I didn't react to what I was feeling until the last word came, _momma_.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella stared into space. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. "Bella" I said louder. She looked at me and then down at EJ. "Something wrong?"

She looked at me. "I think EJ can do more. He—I—his thoughts" she struggled for the words but then just took her shield off and showed me. EJ had spoken to her, through thought. Though it wasn't like Renesmee. EJ was warped in a towel. He couldn't have touched Bella. But how?

I looked at my son in her arms. "How did you do that?" EJ looked at me and then at his mother. I felt his thoughts fly to me. Different thoughts but all related. They were emotions what he felt when he used his ability. But more than emotions what he thought when he wanted to project a thought. "Carlisle" I called. Carlisle came quickly into the room with Faron at his tail. "I think EJ has more than just one ability."

"Yes, that is normal" Faron said. "Children of the moon-pool are known for their variety of abilities."

I frowned. "How do you know so much about the moon-pool children. You can't have more than twenty five years" I said.

He nodded. "But my father, adoptive father actually, but he has known three children of the moon-pool. One of those is my brother. My father raised him like me but that was long ago. My brother disappeared and my father never heard of him again. But that was long ago. I never even got to know my brother. My father always spoke about him but I always thought it was just a story until you fell pregnant, Bella."

"But you don't know where he is?" Bella asked.

Faron shook his head. "All that my father told me was that they were on the north of Asia. One day he was with them. The other he vanished and they never heard of him again. My father has always believe that the Volturi had something to do with it."

"The Volturi always have their noses everywhere" Jasper said from the doorway.

Emmett walked into the room. "Hey Bella, Rose went crazy when shopping. She filled a quarter of our clother for the baby you have now. She just called me for me to give you this. She's about to get here, though" he gave Bella the baby clothes.

Bella nodded. "Thanks" she stood up and walked away.

"When can we meet with your father?" I asked.

"I've already comunicated with him" he said.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"There are a few things that I cannot reveal. You should ask him when he gets here if you want to know" he said.

"When is he comming?" Esme said.

"He will get here by full moon" Faron said. "He will come through water."

"Than we need to tell the pack" Jasper said.

I nodded. "Full moon is this weekend."

Faron nodded. "I know. Don't worry, though. My family eat animals instead of humans."

"But how many are we talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Eleven" Anny said from the window. "But they will soon be twelve."

* * *

**I thought this chapter had to go before I introduce the children of the moon. I'm not sure if Edward had green eyes before he was a vampire or if they were blue but I'm preety convinced they were green but if I'm mistaken then let me know and I'll make the quick change. I hope this chapter was good enough. I felt sick all day and I have a bad headache now. Let me know what you think about it. I'll try to update soon. And soory if I had a few errors. I didn't have time to reread it after I wrote it.**

**Missionarycook, thanks for the review and you too Tokita.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I wasn't sure what to put in this chapter but I guess it was better if I went back to Renesmee for just this short time. Next chapter will be officially the children of the moon. I still have much to think about like what their eye color will be so let me know your opinion.**

**Thanks missionarycook for your review.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: They Are Here**

**Renesmee's POV**

I had a new brother. I was happy about it. Jakey had finally came back and was stunned when he saw my brother. He said that he doesn't stink as much as the rest. My family doesn't stink. Or at least that's what I think. Momma and daddy were still discussing about my brother's ability. He was with Aunty Alice though. Momma and daddy went out to discuss this more privately. Grandpa was checking on my brother's growth. He had already checked mine today. He said that I was physically seven. That was good. Though he said that my thinking was from a girl of ten. I was happy with that.

"Jake, Renesmee, are you two hungry?" grandma asked us.

"Yeah" Jakey answered quickly. I rolled my eyes. My grandmother noticed it and chuckled.

"Then come down in ten minutes. Dinner is almost ready" she walked away.

I looked at Jakey with a frown. He chuckled, "What? I haven't eaten anything since last night." I placed my hand in his cheek. _You could have at least said please_. "We have trust, Nessie. Don't worry. I'll have it in mind next time" he said.

There was a light knock on the door. Aunty Rose came in with her head down. She smirked, "Hey, um, Jake, mind if I take Renesmee for a few moments?"

He frowned and nodded. "Okay, I guess" he mumbled. I stood up and walked towards her. That was weird. She never called Jakey _Jake_.

"Thanks" she smirked and picked me up in her arms. We walked away. _Something wrong_? I asked her. She smiled. "I'm just a bit alone right now and I need to get you ready because the children of the moon are getting here in an hour." _Oh_, was all I said.

We got to her room. There was already a change of clothes on the bed. Alice walked out with EJ in her hands. "I'll be right back Nessie" she said. "Jacob, would you mind taking EJ for a moment?" she called. I looked at Aunty Rose.

She shook her head and looked at me. "We need to do this quick" she said. She pulled me into the bathroom. Ten minutes later we came out from the bathroom. She helped me into my clothes and then. She sat me on the chair. Aunty Alice came from nowhere. I looked up at her. She was looking at the mirror. "What should we do with her hair?"

"Leave it loose" Aunty Alice replied. "But it has to look good." She took the hairbrush and started working on my hair. I sayed still until she finished. My hair was still curly but more neatly organized. "How does she look?"

"Here" Aunty Rose gave Aunty Alice a hair clip. She placed it on my hair. "Perfect."

"I agree."

"Alice" daddy called from the hall.

"In about fifteen minutes" my aunt replied.

"Thanks" he said. "And tell Nessie to come down and eat."

"Well this was easy" Aunty Alice said. "Too bad you still don't use make up."

"Would I even need make up?" I asked out loud as I got off the chair.

Aunty Rose laughed. "No, you wouldn't" she said. I walked out of the room and made my way down the stairs quickly and got to the kitchen in almost a blink of an eye.

Jakey smiled at me as he took the last of his food. He sighed and picked me up. "No, Jake, it's fine" momma said as she came though he back door. "You aren't a babysitter."

Jakey nodded and stood up. "You know, this house is getting smaller."

"That's why we are planning on moving" Grandma said as she took out the turkey from the oven.

"Isn't the oven burning for your temperature?" Jakey asked Grandma.

She laughed. "Good question. Actually it isn't. At least not for me. I always use gloves" she said as she set the turkey in from of me.

Momma sat besides me and took the fork. "Well where are we going to move too?"

"Carlise already has a few houses around here. He doesn't want to move from forks yet. I really don't want to move from here yet too. There is just so much here that makes this place special" she said.

"What?" momma asked as she drove the fork into my mouth.

"Edward met you here, Renesmee was born here, Jacob" she looked at Jakey. "And the rest of the werewolves."

"Oh, okay" momma said. "And you forgot that here was were I became a vampire."

"That too" Grandma laughed.

Momma stopped. "They are here" she said.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked.

"Because my shield is around the house" she set the fork on the plate and stood up. "Jacob, please finish feeding Renesmee for me. Um, I'll go meet with the children of the moon."

"I'll go too" Grandma walked away with my mother.

Jakey sighed as he drove the for to my mouth. "Lets finish quickly" he said. "I have never seen the children of the moon before."

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"Because the know more about your brother. Or that's what Faron said. Remember Nahuel? He was the one who came to speak more about you when..." he trailed off.

I nodded. "That's fine. Um, I really don't want more" I hopped off the stool. Jakey nodded and picked me up in his arm. He took a deep breath before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

**I don't know if this chapter was good enough but I just wanted something peaceful for the moment just to have some suspense. Next chapter may be up tonight or tomorrow. Please leave a Review. I would like to know what you think about my story. I only recieved one in the last chapter and I wished it were more. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just as I promised. Sorry for updating this late. I didn't check for errors but I hope it's clean. It was a little difficult this chapter but I finally got through it. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you missionarycook for your endless support. I really apreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Children Of The Moon**

**Bella's POV**

I ran out side with Esme. My shield was now covering a fourty yard radius. It was the double that what I could expand my shield when the Volturi came. In my shield vampires were like a light and werewolves were like tourches. To my surprise the children of the moon was like a fainth light. Just like the light of the moon. I stood outside and looked at the trees. Edward appeared next to me with EJ in his hands. Esme and Carlisle were at his side. All the half-bloods were here. Faron took a step foward.

There was a low rumble in the trees and then a man with jeans cut off to his knees walked out of the trees. Faron started walking and then disappeared and appeared in front of the man and pulled him into a hug. Then more people began to come out of the trees. I noticed a girl about my age with a bloated stomach. They all stopped behind the child of the moon that Faron was hugging. Thay soon pulled away.

"Where is the child of the moon-pool?" the man asked out loud.

"Father" Faron said. "It's not wise to speak out here. I think it would be better to speak about this inside."

The man nodded. "Who is the leader of this coven?"

"I am" Carlisle took a step foward.

The man nodded. "I am Gerad, leader of my pack. I thank you for taking care of my son and his family."

"He has been a great help for us. Let's speak more inside" Carlisle motioned to the door. Gerad nodded and walked in. The other's followed. At least the space here was wide enough for everyone to be in. Edward, EJ and I got to the livingroom. Renesmee was there with Jacob. Gerad sat on the arm chair.

"Can I get you anything?" Esme asked in a soft voice.

Gerad shook his head. "We are fine. Where is the child of the moon-pool?" he looked around the room and then stopped on Edward's hands. "Are you the father?" Edward nodded. "The mother?"

"I am" I said.

"Have you had any other children?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Renesmee" I said.

"Is she a vampire?" he asked.

"Um, a half-blood" I reached for Renesmee in Jacobs arms. She welcomed me with a smile and reached for me. Jacob passed her to me quickly.

Gerad frowned. "But biological?"

"She is" I said.

Gerad nodded. "Interesting. Does she have an ability?" he asked.

"Project thoughts by touch" Edward said.

Gerad sighed. "And the child of the moon-pool?"

"EJ" Edward said. "Um, he can project thoughts to one person without having to have direct contact with the person like Renesmee. Um, he too has a mental shield" he added.

"Any other ability?" Gerad asked.

"No" Edward answered.

"Um, what are your abilities? That is, if you have" Gerad asked.

"I can protect minds" I said. "Edward can read them."

Gerad nodded. "Interesting" he said. "I believe he can't be a week old."

"No" I said. "He isn't."

"Well then. Before we continue I would like to first see my first reason for my visit" he said. "Faron, where is my grandson."

"Here" Faron and Diana walked up to him. Faron had his son in his arms. "His name is Amont. He's almost two months old" he said.

Gerad smiled. "And you didn't bother to bring him to me before?"

"We were being attacked" Diana said.

"We still are being hunted" Anny said from the window.

"Renesmee" I said lowly in her ear so that only she and edward heard. "Why haven't you still asked Anny to play?" _I haven't gotten the time_, she said in my mind. "Please, don't make her feel rejected" I whispered. _I won't_, she smiled. "I hope."

"Children of the moon-pool aren't that different from our children" Gerad said. "Both like to sleep from time to time even after their growth finishes. Both of them grow at the same rate but the difference is that vampires finish growing at the age of their youngest parent. Werewolves finish growing at the age between both parents. At difference from the vampires the abilities we have as a human weaken when we are changed into a werewolf and not sharpen. However our children's abilities are equal to a vampire's. The difference is that our children have one ability while the children of the moon-pool have many. Meaning that they have more than one or two abilities. They are all inherted from their parents."

Edward nodded. "What about their diet?"

"They are fully vampire" Gerad replied. "They will feed on blood. Thought it's interesting that I see that your eyes and the eyes of your child are golden. All og you have golden eyes."

"It's because of our diet" Carlisle said. "We drink animal blood instead of human."

Gerad nodded. "We could say that we have the same diet. Many werewolves eat humans just because they have a better taste" he shrugged. "I really don't see the difference. I was born werewolf, though. My father was a werewolf and my mother a human. She died at birth but it was because I grew too fast and was too big. My father was just as Diana's. Always wanting to experiment. He was killed by the Volturi long ago. I do not complain of their actions. What my father did was wrong so I decided to let it go. At least he left me something" Gerad reached his hand up and half of the room went dark. "I am son of a human too so I inherted an ability. But I do not know if it is from my mother or from my father."

"I had never heard that werewolves had abilities" Carlisle said.

"It's because the other's do not care about anything else than have a full stomach. My family is the only one in the world to have abilities" Gerad answered.

"May I ask you—if you don't mind—how did you comunicate with Faron? He said to ask you if I wanted an answer because he was not allowed to speak of it" Carlisle said.

Gerad nodded. "I believe it is safe for you to know. We werewolves comunicate through thoughts. Faron was raised with us and I always wanted to speak with him on my wolf form when we were running so I tried it a few times until I could comunicate with him. It was like a bond between our mind at that moment permitted us to speak to each other. But he can only speak to me and to no one else. It's quite difficult to explain."

"I understand" Carlisle said. "What else can you tell us about the children of the moon-pool?"

"They are in danger" Gerad said. "That's the most important thing you would need to know. The rest you will find out thought time" Gerad met my eyes and suddenly I saw all the pain he felt in the moment thought his pale blue eyes. The eyes that reflected the dim light of the moon. The ones that too reflected his lost.

* * *

**I didn't recieve more than one review last time so I hope to have some more reviews from those who still haven't reviewed in my story. I would like to know all your opinions about my story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I thought that this chapter should be a bit more emotional. I wanted to bring this since a long time ago but I couldn't make it fit until now. Please give me a review of this chapter because I'm not sure if it's actually that great but next one will be about EJ and I will see if I can too include Emmett.**

**Thanks missionarycook for your fourth review in a row and Tokita and charity who just got the review. Really, I only keep up because of your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Without A Father**

**Anny's POV**

No one had spoken a word to me all day. I've had all my mind in the past all day. I then looked at the time when my father was killed. When that green explosion of flames ended his life. I tried to look through that wall of flames but it was impossible. I couldn't look through it. It was like a brick wall for me. No, I could see through brick walls. This was something more. I was sure of it.

"Anny?" I heard my mother's aunt say. I turned to look at her with sad eyes. She just smiled widely. "Anny, I want you to meet someone special from the family. I would like you to meet Nessie" she said. A small girl that seemed to be a bit older than me was besides her. She smiled at me. I smirked knowing who she was. I had flickered through all her horrible past when we got here. It was kind of creepy to know what she had passed and yet confusing. How could she smile now if she had gone through so many bad things?

"Hi" I mumbled lowly. Nessie nodded shyly. I knew she didn't like to speak out loud though she sometimes did absentmindly. I looked out the window again.

"Anny?" Aunty Alice said in a low voice. I didn't reply. She sighed and kissed my temple. "I know this isn't easy. But this is how it is and we all have to do our best to keep up. I never new your father but I'm sure he would never want to see you like this. Please, try to cheer up a bit and have some fun. Even if you don't feel like it. It might help you out of your sadness."

I looked up at her. She met my gaze and I did something that I had never done with anyone else that wasn't my father. I showed her all the past. Before she was vampire. How her friends cried for her. I then showed her how my father was always there for me and now he isn't now. Her face dropped even more as I showed her. She stared at me with a blank expresion when I stopped showing her. She nodded. "I'm sorry" was all the whispered. She pulled me into a hug and then pulled away. She smirked and kissed my forehead before walking away.

Nessie frowned. I showed her the past. "Anny can see and project the past" my father said in the vision. She placed her hand over mine. _You can project thoughs_? I shook my head, "I project what is found in history. The past of a place. Like a memory. Not like you. I can't project my thoughts." I know how you feel, she thought at me. I shook my head. "No, you don't." _I once felt like that_. _When I saw my mother on the bed dead_. _I felt that way because I already knew what I had done_, she said. I smirked. "Yeah, I know. But she's not dead now. My father still is" I said. _Wanna play_? I looked out the window and sighed. MAybe this was what I needed. I nodded once. I saw her reflection smile in the window. She took my hand and pulled me away from everyone in the room. She took me up to her room where she had dolls and houses to play with. She had other few games around the room but most of this room looked like the human girl's rooms. I never actually had one. My father said that we had ourselves to play with and that we moved too much to have any toys. I never thought that I would ever even get to play with one before.

My eyes lingered around the room as a wide grin spreaded across my face. The first smile I had in a long time. I ran to play with everything I found before anyone called me away from here. Nessie giggled and started playing with me. Soon her mother came into the room and played a bit with us. Seeing her retured a bit of my sadness back. I remembered that Nessie didn't have only her father. She too had her mother. She hadn't lost her. I looked down the past when my mother was pregnant of me. From her I had gotten my ability. Alice could see the future. I was totally the oposite of her. She was my mother's aunt. My mother that now was too dead.

I looked at Nessie's mother with caution. She was beautiful. I tried to imagine my mother like her. Then I knew that that was going to be one of my deepest wishes. And none of them would ever come true. Then I was aware of something else. MY sister would be able to see it. How would I hide it from her? I took a deep breath and went back to playing. I new Vell would look through me. There was no point in breaking my mind for nothing.

* * *

**Diana's POV**

I had just fed my half-blood son. Gerad had said that I gave some kind of mix between milk and blood. He said that he fed Faron blood and then milk when he was older. At least this was the last time I was going to feed my son from my breast anyway. He was old enough to start hunting. Though I'm still not sure. I'm still worried about that creature. Faron still isn't sure if it will be safe to hunt anymore. But we will go in the week with his family to hunt reeking animals. How couild he drink animals only. I don't understand. If there are millions of humans why bring poor animals to extintion.

Faron is worried because our son still doesn't show his ability. He is starting to think that our son doesn't has an ability. Well most of the half-bloods around the world don't have abilities. But Faron and I both have an ability. Our child should have one, right? This is so confusing.

"Why are you full of worries?" Maria asked. I looked at her. She had curly hair and her eyes were pale blue. She has been a good friend ever since I met her. I smiled weakly and shook my head. "You know I can see through you Diana."

I smiled. "I know" I replied. It was true. She could see the emotions but she was limited to only that she couldn't feel the emotions or controll the. She could only identify them. "It's just that I don't know if Amont has an ability or not."

"Amont, what were you thinking when you called him that?" she asked with a chuckle.

I shook my head. "I just called him that. It's just a name."

"He's bound to it for the rest of his life now" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "He can change it whenever he wants" I said.

"And about his ability... have you tried to ask him to use his ability?" she asked.

I shook mt head. "I don't know if he knows what it is. Three years passed before I learned to use mine."

"You were drowning then" she said.

"That's my point. What if he doesn't know what to do?" I asked.

She smiled widely and looked down at my son. "Amont, do you know what your ability is?" she asked in a soft voice. He looked up at her and shook his head.

I sighed deeply. "This is bad" I said.

"No" Maria said. "He's unsure. Unsure because of you two. Amont, have you ever done something that others can't? Or at least do something that isn't normal?" Amont shook his head. Maria nodded. "You will find your way young one." She placed her hand over her bloated stomach. "Everyone has something that makes them special" she whispered into his ear.

"When will your baby be born?" I asked.

"I actually believe they are twins" she said. "My stomach is begger than what it's supposed to be now. But in a few weeks I will give birth. That I am sure of."

"And what will you call your children?" I asked.

"I have my ideas" she said. "But certainly none of them would be your's" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, and what do you think about this creature?"

The smile melted from her face. "Um, well, I really am not sure. There are millions of possibilities. It may even be another creature in the world. There are millions of legends of other creatures but like the one you describe I cannot recall a story or a place. There were lots of creatures in Grece, one of them might be true but until now I can't think of anyone. I really am sorry for not knowing. I spoke to my husband but he said that he knew nothing. He is into whichever mythology you could think of and he says that he hasn't heard anything about this."

I nodded and looked down at Amont. "At least Gerad got to see his grandson. My father didn't."

"I know you are sad because of that" Maria said. "But don't worry. Just start drinking animal blood instead of human."

I laughed. "You are always persuading me to drink animal blood."

"Aren't you tired of having red eyes?" she asked.

"My eyes aren't red" I said. "My eyes are brown."

"Your right, Faron is the one with blue eyes. But still you see how he has more control whenever he's around human blood and you have to bounce over him. Think about how many humans you have killed throug the years" she said.

"I think it's worth the blood" I said.

"How many children you have left without a father." I didn't reply. The smile had ran away from my face. The thought sent goose bumps over my skin. She was right. What kind of monster was I now?


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm really sorry for not updating before. I really wanted to update before but I was held up by many things. But here as promissed a chapter about EJ and Emmett. I thought that it would be a good moment to see how Emmett would be close to EJ and I thought much before writing this chapter.**

**missionarycook, charity: thank you for your support and reviews.**

**AC131: sorry for not updating before. I wanted to update when I saw your review but I was tied up with many things.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: What Are You Talking About?**

**EJ's POV**

Already a week had passed since I was born. I can still remember the moment. My mother screaming until I was born. At least she stopped when she saw me. Grandpa said that I already looked a year old. I didn't know what he meant with that but I didn't ask. I didn't care how he could fit a year in one week. Even if I still don't know what a year is. It has to be with time but I don't know how long it is. I won't give it to much thought.

"Emmett where is EJ?" momma asked as she walked into the livingroom.

"Right here with me" Uncle Emmett said as he tickled me. I giggled. "See?"

"He's going to bite you if you don't stop" Gerad said from the arm chair.

"He won't bite me" Uncle Emmett assured. I grinned and bit his hand. "Hey" he pulled his hand up. I didn't let go. "Bella, help here" he said.

Momma laughed. "EJ, please" she said softly. I left go of Uncle Emmett. "Thanks" she said.

"Now where was I?" Uncle Emmett started tickling me again. I giggled.

Gerad smiled at us. "It's been years since I saw my child. He was abandoned by his parents because of the Votluri. Well, the Volturi killed his parents actually and planned to kill the child as well but I found him first. His name was Luthen."

"What could he do?" Momma asked.

"He could control fire" Gerad said. "He would be covered in flames and he wouldn't burn. He was unvincible by that. Completely immortal. My immortal child and he disappeared. He just vanished in the north coast of Asia. We looked at him for days before Caius appeared and we had to leave. He was just learning to cast lighting just then."

Momma nodded. "I'm sorry."

Gerad shook his head. "Don't be. He's still alive. I know it."

"Fine" momma said. I looked at her. _Help_, I pleaded through thought. "Emmett, EJ is calling for help and I don't want to act like an over protecting mother right now" she said.

Uncle Emmett stopped. "You don't want to have fun?" he asked me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed. "You're so mature and you're barely a week old. Bella, we are going hunting today. What about coming with us and see ig EJ can catch his first hunt today?" I looked up at momma with pleading eyes.

"Emmett you know what is out there" she said.

"Come on, what can happen?" he asked

"Em, I don't think it's a good idea right now" momma said.

"We are hunting tonight" Gerad said. "Maybe you would like to acompany us. The creature has been attacking you in the day. Maybe we can go when it's asleep."

I nodded. "If you put it that way."

"Then I will make the changes" Uncle Emmett said.

"Who invited you?" momma asked.

"I have to see my nephew make his first hunt Bella" Uncle Emmett said.

Momma rolled her eyes. "I'll go fine Edward" she walked away.

Emmett looked at me with a grin. I struggled to run but he attacked me with tickled again. "Ah, I like this torture."

Gerad laughed. "You're lucky you have hard skin." I could just laugh and plead to him to stop but he didn't.

"Em, please" Aunty Rose said as she walked into the room. Uncle Emmett didn't stop. She slapped the back of his head and he stopped. "I don't want him to rip your head off" she didn't seem happy. I haven't seen her smile around me in all this time that I have been alive. She sat on the sofa. I stood up and dusted myself before walking to her. I looked at her blankly. She frowned. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"He wants to play with you" Gerad said.

"With me?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"That's what his eyes say" he replied.

Aunty Rose looked down at me. "Fine" she smiled and picked me up in her arms. She sat me in her lap and chuckled as she tickled me.

"Oh, with her you are happy" Uncle Emmett said.

"You just don't do it right" Aunty Rose said. Uncle Emmett narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey guys" Aunty Alice walked into the room. "Where are the werewolves and the half-bloods?"

"They went out" Uncle Emmett said. "Jasper and Esme tagged along."

"Shopping to the market?" Aunty Alice asked. "It's the only blurry place that I see appart from La Push."

Aunty Rose shrugged. "I don't know" she looked at me and then at Emmett. "Um..."

"What was that?" Aunty Alice asked her. "To my room, now." Aunty Rose nodded and stood up with me. she gave me to Uncle Emmett and walked away with Aunty Alice.

Uncle Emmett grinned. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. _Don't even think about it_, I placed in his mind. "And you think you can give me orders?" _Gerad_, _please_, I thought to him.

"Emmett" Gerad said. "Mind if I hold EJ for a moment?" he asked.

"Um, Okay" Uncle Emmett said unsure. He passed me to Gerad.

"Thanks" Gerad said with a smile. His pale blue eyes looked at me. I grinned. He chuckled. "I don't believe you can only project thoughts" he whispered but somehow his words only sounded around me. The sound wouldn't reach Uncle Emmett. My sharp hearing didn't hear anything around us. "Tell me young child. What else can you do? I know there is more in you. More than what you know." I shook my head, _I don't know anything else_. He smiled. "You will find out then. There is more in one that what one thinks."

"Um, why can't I hear his heart beat?" Uncle Emmett asked.

Gerad shook his head. "It's just something I do" he passed me back to Emmett and the bubble that was around us disappeared. "And the other half-blood?"

"Playing with Anny upstairs" Uncle Emmett said.

Gerad nodded and smiled. "At least she's distracting her mind from something. I'll see if Diana also brings her child hunting."

"And you all have abilities?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Yes, all my family was gifted as the Volturi say" Gerad said. "Though we need to soon move from here. We don't want to bring to you problems with Caius."

"They are friends of Carlisle" Jacob said as he walked in. It took me a moment to adjust to his strong smell. It wasn't bad but it somehow was marked from all the others and it nearly burned through my nose. "I don't think they would come back."

"It was Ness and you know how close we were" Uncle Emmett said. "These are children of the moon and a child of the moon-pool that they will confuse with an immortal child." I looked up at him. _What_? "Nothing."

Jacob sighed. "Don't remember me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. It took me a momet to realize that I had spoken out loud. The next second everyone was in the room. I looked around with wide eyes. What was wrong? Why was everyone looking at me like that? What happened? Was it because I spoke? Was it bad? I—I didn't think anything else. I broke from my Uncle's arms and ran somewhere else to hide. I could feel my heart pounding as I ran out the back door and kicked my legs into the woods. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get as far from everyone as possible.

* * *

**I'm almost on my thirty reviews. Next chapter I haven't decided what it will be. In which Point Of View would you like it to be. I still haven't decided.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I got to my thirty reveiws! Finally. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and to all those readers that read my story. And sorry for not updating before. I was held up many times and I couldn't. Anyway, only Tokita answered my question and decided that I would write this part in Rosalie's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: My Family**

**Rosalie's POV**

I gave EJ to Emmett and followed Alice up to her room. She closed the door and sat on the bed in a fraction of a second. I avoided her gaze. She kept glaring at me as if I had murdured someone she loved. Her face softened as she sighed. She looked down and then up at me. "That bad?"

I groaned. "It's not my fault Alice. You know what I've thought since long before anyone. I—I..."

"Fine, I understand" she said after I trailed off. "So you want to adopt a human child then? Do you know the traughma that child could live being around vampires? Not just that but danger too."

"I know" I said. "It's just that I saw Bella first with Renesmee and I thought, okay, she was human. She's vampire now and had another one. I can't" I barely whispered.

"And you want to adopt a child to fill that empty spot?" she asked.

I looked at my perfect nails. "I'm sorry. I've just been wanting this since long ago. Alice, you know it. You know I can't keep up like this. I can't always hide my thoughts from Edward and I can never hide my emotions from Jasper. I don't want to be the selfish and jealous brat of the family. I want to be able to know what it is to have a child. To carry it within me but if I can't do that then at least I would want to raise a child. At least one, and then he would be immortal with all of us."

"You can't decide that Rose" Alice said. "What if the child wants to stay human all his life? You know he could want that. What would you do when he grows old and dies?"

"I would be a wreak" I whispered. I felt pain. The most peircing pain that almost surpassed the flames that I felt when I was changed into a vampire. Edward was right when he asked Carlisle why he had changed me. I would have died in the street. Maybe that way I wouldn't be suffering as much as now.

Alice stroke my cheek. "Rose, don't be sad. You will have your oportunity some time. Look at now, you have half-bloods in the house and you've done nothing to make them feel that they still are loved by someone else other than themselves."

I shook my head. "It won't be the same, you know it. They aren't mine or at least I haven't been with them enough time. We are moving next week you know. There will be enough space for a child for me there."

"EJ is still young" Alice said. "We don't know if he can be around humans without being tempted."

I looked up at her. "Can't you see the future?"

"Can't with so many half-bloods around. And we are moving closer to the wolves so it will be a bit blurry now" she said.

"I just want it so bad Alice" I said as I felt the tears wanting to come out.

Alice pulled me into a hug. "I know. but there's nothing we can do now. Not yet at least" she whispered.

I looked at the door and suddently I heard a voice that wasn't from any of the half-bloods or vampires of this house. "What are you talking about?" Both Alice and I ran out of the room and got down in less than a second. EJ looked at all of us with wide eyes. Everyone was here. He looked at us with scared eyes before breaking from Emmett's grasp and running out the door full speed. I held my hand up for them to know that I was going for him and ran out the door.

I followed EJ's scent into the forest. I kicked my legs fast wanting to get to him fast before anything bad happened to my nephew. I stopped infront of the familiar place. The door of the cottage was open and EJ's scent led me in it. I slowly walked through the doorway. My eyes scanned the area but I couldn't see EJ. I walked deeper and stopped when I saw EJ. He was there looking at a few pictures in the wall. I took a step closer and he looked at me.

_Are these my parents_? he asked. I nodded. _What is this place_? "It's the cottage we made for them to share when they got married. Renesmee has been here a lot but you haven't because you have only a week" I said.

"Why did everyone look at me when I spoke?" he said lowly. "Is it bad."

I smiled and shook my head. "No, EJ it's just that it was the first time you spoke and we were happy about it. It's not bad. We were just surprised, that's all."

"Do you love me?" he looked at me. The question caught me off guard.

"Of corse I do" I walked closer to him. _Then why don't you ever smile around me_? He showed me all the times I had been around him and done nothing but look angry and frustrated. He showed me how he felt and made my heart ache. I picked him up and kissed his cheek. "You are my only nephew and I will always love you no matter what." _Then why are you upset_? EJ asked in my mind. I shook my head. "It's just that I'm that way sometimes. But that doesn't means you can't make me feel better if you want too" a wide grin spreaded across my face.

"Fine" he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Let's go. Everyone is worried about you. I'll try to save you from being grounded" I said. _Grounded_? "It's when you do something you shouldn't. They ground you and that means that you can't do certain things for a while. But don't worry. I will speak to them" I said. I walked out the cottage with EJ on my hands. I heard a noise on the threes. _What was that_? I tightened my grip around EJ. "I don't know" I whispered lowly so that only he could hear. He warped his arms tightly around me. I knew he was fearing something. "Don't worry, let's go" I said.

I started running but I could feel myself being followed. I jumped over the river and walked the rest of the way inside. Bella instantly ran to me. I gave her EJ and took a step back.

"My boy" she kissed his forehead. "What happened? Why did you run away? Don't ever do that to me again. Got it? I was worried sick for you." EJ looked down and then up at her with sad eyes. "It's okay, it's okay."

"EJ" Edward called in a hard voice as he walked into the room. _Edward leave the kid be_. _He was scared and his instincs told him to run. he has no fault over it_, I said in my mind. Edward looked at me and nodded. "Why did you run like that?"

"We scared him, isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"Thank you Rose" Bella said. "Really, thank you."

I smiled. "Anything for my family" I said. I turned around and walked out the door and jumped over the river and into the woods. I looked around and then concentrated on my senses. I wanted to know what the hell was that thing that followed. I started running.

"Rose" Edward yelled after me. I didn't care. I wanted to know what that thing was because nothing hurts my family and no one can spy on them without I knowing it. I have to find out what that thing was and fast. I started following anyscent that wasn't familiar. I didn't care where it took me. I just left my senses take over me.

* * *

**I'll see if I can update in the next few days again. Please leave a review. I'm always asking myself what you guys think about my story. Please let me know in who's point of view you would like the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I'll try to make it up. Thanks for the reviews. I didn't have time to think this chapter up but next chapter should be better. Please leave me a review. I would like to have some ideas because I don't know in which point of view to make my next chapter on.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Creature**

**Emmett's POV**

"Rose" Edward called. I was beside's him in a fraction of a second. He looked out the door with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"She went after it" he said.

My eyes widened. "After what?"

"The creature" he mumbled but I heard it perfectly.

"What?" I shot out the door leaving everyone behind me. I jumped over the river and kicked my legs as soon as I got to the other side. I catched Rose's scent and started following it. Was she crazy? I couldn't believe she had ran after that thing after all those thing that it has done. Her scent led everywhere right now. I was almost out of forks when I saw her standing there looking down. I slowed down when I was feets away from her. "Rose" I said.

She turned around. I took a few steps back when I saw her green eyes. I didn't say anything. I just stared at what was in front of me. This wasn't Rose it couldn't be. It smiled. "Hey huney, why did you come here?"

"What are you?" I asked.

"What? I'm Rose, Em. What's wrong? You look stressed" she said.

"You aren't Rose" I said.

"What?" If course I am" she said. "Emmett, are you feeling well? You don't look well.

"Emmett?" I heard from my right. I looked to see Rose. I looked back at was in front of me to see nothing. There was nothing there. What had just happened? I looked back at the real Rose that was now next to me. Her eyes were golden. I pulled her into my arms forgetting what had just happened.

"Why did you run after that thing?" I asked.

She pulled away. "Em, that thing has been months after us. It's already time that we start to fight back."

"You should have spoken that with Carlisle" I said.

"You know what he will say" she replied. "We cannot keep hiding. We have werewolves in our house. Monsters that are wild. We aren't a shelter Emmett. If we find out what we are fighting against us then maybe we can do something to fix all this up."

"We need to—" I was interupted by a howl of pain coming from La Push. Rose and I started running towards the sound. We got to the treaty line and jumped across it since we were now alowed to pass through. We ran a bit more and stopped when we saw Seth lying face down on the ground with a sirious burn across his leg and half of his back. "Seth" I kneeled next to him. His breathing was fast and he was trembling as if he was being shocked with electricity.

"I'll go get Carlisle" Rose ran away.

"Seth" Leah ran to Seth. "What did you do to him?" she snarled at me.

"I didn't do anything. I just got here" I said. "Rose went to get Carlisle."

Leah nodded. "Don't worry Seth. You're going to me fine" she stroke her brother's hair. "What happened?"

"I think it was that thing" I said.

"There has to be a reunion, fast. We cannot let this keep happening. What if humans get hurt too? What will the doctors say? That he has an unhealing burn?" Leah said.

"I know that" I said. "I was just talking about that with Rose. We will see what we can do." I then covered my nose because of the stench of dog here and worse burned. Why do shape-shifters stink so much? Even the children of the moon smell better.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I ran through the forest chasing a scent that wasn't familiar. I could hear Leah telling me to wait for her but I hated when she tried to act over me just because I was younger. I then stopped and whinned as I saw the green explotions of flames. I instantly knew what it was. For six months this had hunted us down and we have been able to out run it but I didn't run the same luck this time.

The burning sensation ran across my back and my right hind leg. I howled in pain and fell on the ground as the fire estinguished. It was a pain that was unresistable. Like if vampire venom was flowing through me but I knew it was just the burn that I now had. I was on my human form when I heard some voices around me. My head started to ache and everything was a blur in front of me until it got consumed by darkness.

I woke up in a dark place. This wasn't a hospital or any other place. I looked around quickly. Carlisle smiled down and me and so did Jacob from his side. I took a deep breath. I was wet and up to my waist in water. What had happened? Then I remembered.

"Your burn is already healed" Carlisle said.

"We found what cures the burns. Are you okay?" Jacob asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Seth!" Leah ran to me and pulled me into a hug. At least she was on the edgw but still got wet when she hugged me.

"I'm fine" I said.

"You stupid kid" she said. "Why did you run after that thing? You could have died."

I rolled my eyes. "But I didn't."

"Seth, don't ever do that again without my permition" Jacob said in his alpha tone. I looked down and nodded. He reached his hand down at me. I took it and he pulled me up. I sighed and looked up. The sun was shining through a hole on top of the cave. What was this place? "Come on" Jacob said. "We need to go."

* * *

"Is it still time brother?" a man said from the shadows. The whisper echoed around the tunnel that seemed to have no end.

"Yes brother" the other mand said with a heavy italian accent. "But just attack the half-bloods. I want the kid."

"What about the Children of the Moon?" the man asked.

"I've already seen them. They won't go anywhere else that isn't their territory and they aren't children of the moon" the man with the italian accent said.

"Brother, I am aware of the shape-shifters but there are too Children of the Moon. I've seen their eyes. I've smelt their scent" the man whispered.

"What do you say?" he thought for a second before continuing. "Ah, yes, good. This is perfect. Thank you brother. You may go."


	24. Chapter 24

**I updated early just to make up that I took so long to update before. missionarycook, thanks for the help. It was kind of easy to write this chapter in Alice's point of view. Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers. There will be more action from now on. Thanks for your support.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Bonfire**

**Alice's POV**

Days had passed since Seth had been brurned. This all was getting out of control. We had decided to take a decision tonight. There would be a bonfire to take the decision. The future had completely dissappeared in that place. Even the werewolves were going. I had learned to see around Jacob but having so many like him in one place was to much. Even Anny had a hard time to see their past. But at least we were going to have something to start with tonight. I was looking around the area just to be sure that there weren't any danger.

"Alice" Jasper said when he found me looking out the window of our new room. We had moved here last night and we still had to unpack a few thins. Esme had brought all her antiques and the children of the moon have helped us out much. The house had enough rooms to have one for EJ, one for Nessie and all of ours and four rooms left for the hybirds and the children of the moon that slept.

"We still haven't finished" I said. I started to run around the roon taking things from boxes and putting them in place.

"Honey" Jasper warped his arms around me. "Please, what is wrong? Tell me" he gently whispered to my ear.

I turned to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I just am frustrated because I can't see a thing about what will happen tonight. Don't worry, it will pass" I assured him.

He nodded. "Okay" he helped me unpack and in half an hour we were done. He looked at me with a smile. I couldn't help but reply with the same.

My eyes widened and I shot out of the room and got down just in time to catch one of Esme's most loved antiques. "Emmett!" I yelled. "Be more careful."

"Sorry" he said. "I didn't see it when it feel."

"What ever" I walked up the stairs to the third floor and into EJ's room. He was still unpacking some of his stuff though he didn't have much in his room. Nessie was helping him out a bit at least. She and EJ have gone wel until now. "Need help?" _A bit_, EJ placed in my mind. I smiled. "Okay." I walked to them and hepled then up. At the end the room still looke plain even if one wall was painted of blue. EJ never had a room on the other house. He usually slept on out arms and then on the sofa or on one of our beds but never on his own bedroom. His bed was still flat on the floor waiting for someone to built it up.

"I'll do it" Edward said as he walked into the room with some tools in his hand.

"Okay, Nessie, is your room finished?" I asked. She nodded. "Then lets get you ready. EJ, I'll be back in fifteen minutes or so."

"Don't worry Alice. I'll take care of him" Bella said as she walked into the room.

I nodded. "Fine, but put him the black shirt. The blue one won't go with those jeans" I walked out of the room with Nessie in my arms. I got to her room and put her down. I walked into her big closet. I took her clothes out and made her take a bath. Then I helped her into her clothes and brushed her hair. "There" I said looking at her through the mirror.

"Alice" Jasper called on the hallway.

I walked out of the room to where he was. "Yeah?"

"The bonfire is in an hour and a half. The hybirds are waiting for you too. Rose is having hard time with them" he said.

"Okay" I made me way towards Rose in a fraction of a second. I helped her out and so did the female werewolves. To my surprise the werewolves had some good likes. They knew much about style.

"I need the hair brush" Maria said. I passed it to her. She wuickly made a neat hair style. I was impressed by how fast she did it.

"Um—"

"I've practived much and I took a few courses" she said as if she already knew what I was about to say.

I nodded. "Okay" I finished just in time to get changed for the bonfire. The house was already cleaned up. Everything was done. Out future would disappear soon.

"Alice" Carlisle called. "When?"

"Whenever you are ready" I replied.

He nodded. "Alright everyone, let's go" he called. We walked out and everyone followed. The werewolves ran and shifted in mid air. How they changed was much more differet than the shape-shifters. They didn't rip off their. It just slipped off of them on the shifting and they quickly catched their clothes before touching the ground.

They all had different shades of brown and gray but only Gerad was black. He looked back at us and we started running. I caught sight of Nessie and Anny running together. EJ was just a few steps away from them running behind Edward and Bella. Diana was running with Faron and I noticed their child running between them. I smiled and jumped over the traty line.

The beach was just a second away and as soon as we got close I fell blind. I didn't feel sacure anymore. It was because I couldn't see the future. Anything could happen now. I needed to know what would happen but I couldn't.

The werewolves stayed on the trees t shift back to their human form. They came out after a minute. We all gathered around the bonfire. Carlisle took his place with the elders. Gerad and Faron took their places too. Carlisle was now one of the elders and the wolves seemed to take it well though Edward assured that they still had their doubts. This had happened a few months ago. At least the wolves have a bit more trust on us.

"Well" Carlisle started. Everyone started speaking a once. Carlisle fell silent and looked down.

"Silence!" Sue Clearwater called over all the voices. Everyone fell silent. "We are al here to solve a problem so please lets all cooperate and hear what we all have to say, one by one" she said every word firmly. Everyone looked down. She sighed. "Carlisle" she said.

Carlisle nodded. "As I was about to say, we have been attacked by a creature—"

"It's after the hybirds" sam said. "Just get rid of them and the creature will go."

"And have my family run until we die?" Faron said.

"Fine if your family is in danger but don't endanger ours" Sam shot.

"I won't let my family die" Faron said angrily. I spotted Anny next to Nessie and walked to her. I placed my hands on her shoulders. She turned around and pulled me into a hug. "My family won't die while I still live."

"Then go with them too" Sam spat the words with hate.

"Same, please" Emily said lowly. I noticed her stomach and another heartbeat inside of her. "It's okay. They aren't the problem here. You know it."

Gerad sighed. "So, what have you decided then? You hide or we all fight against this thing?"

"How?" Jacob asked.

"However we can" Gerad replied.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the late update. I've been to my neck with work and my internet broke down. Anyway. Thanks to everyone that review and is reading my story. I would really like more of you readers to review. That way I can be sure of how my story is coming out. Anyway, please leave a review. I might update soon but I'm worked up with many things but I'll try.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Come Back**

**Renesmee's POV**

Two weeks had passed since the bonfire. My family looked more calm right now. They said that they wouldn't live with fear anymore. Even Jakey was out much in patrol what meant that I didn't have him to play with me. At least I had EJ and Anny to pass the time with. EJ looked much older now. Anny and I had grown quite a bit too. I now knew that she was born two weeks after I was. We were going hunting today. Anny said that she kind of liked the animal blood and that maybe she would stick to it for the rest of her life.

"Nessie," Anny said. "When are we going hunting? I'm thirsty."

"When Aunty Alice gets here from shopping," I said.

"And that will be..."

"In then minutes," I replied. "She already heard us speaking." Aunty Alice couldn't see us well but she could hear us a bit clearer.

She nodded. "Okay," she took one of my dolls. "None of my sister ever had one of these.

I stopped my thinking for a moment. I looked at Anny. "What?" I couldn't make it fit into my mind how none of her sister had a singl doll in their lives. I had tons here. Why couldn't they have too?

"Dad said that we had ourselves to play with. He never bought us one. The money he gained was for a change of clothes every now and then" she said.

"Wow, I didn't know that," I said. I looked down at the floor.

She shrugged. "It's not something you would like to said to a girl that has it all."

I laughed. "Anny, I don't have it all," I said to her.

"Tell me one single thing that you don't have," she said raising an eyebrow.

I thought for a moment. "A sister."

Anny smiled. "You have me," she said. Her answer stunned me. I couldn't believed she saw me that way.

A smile grew across my face. "Thanks," I looked at the doll in her hands right now. "You can keep her."

Her eyes grew wide. "Really? I can keep her?"

"Sure," I nodded at her. "You deserve it, sis."

She pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said.

I giggled. "You're welcome."

Nessie, Anny, EJ, lets go," Daddy called from down stairs. Were we going hunting now?

"Finally," Anny pulled away and ran out the dor leaving her doll on the table. EJ was right by my side when I ran down the stairs. Dad caught me when I jumped on the last step.

"Honey, you will get hurt one of these days if you keep doing that," he said calmly.

"I know," I said ang got on my feet. I walked towards Anny. EJ was on my side silent. She smiled at me and we went out to the back. There was a big yard back here. Enough to run around and play tag with vampired. Most of my family was already here. Alice was speaking with Diana and Vell. Dad went right to my mom and Rose and Emmett were together next to them. Jasper just hung there in the midle of everything speaking with Faron.

"Alright," Carlisle said. "Time to go hunting."

"Finally," Any repeated. EJ held my hand and we started to run through the trees. Diana's child appeared right next to Anny. She took his hand as they ran. Most of us were in pairs. There were just a few that were in groups of three.

We soon were close to our hunting area. I quickly catched the scent of a bear. A black one. I started running at that direction with EJ. We felt footsteps behind us. I leaped on the bear w ith EJ before someone else did. We both dug our teeth in the bear. I felt the warm liquid rush through my throat but it finished to soon. EJ had drained most of it. It didn't bother me to share with him. He was my brother.

We ran away and headed to a herd of elk. I dug my teeth into one and EJ took another one. I felt the hunger and the fainth burning sensation ease. the liquid ran out a few seconds later. I slowly stood up. I took a deep breath. There was something near. It was sweet and yet it wasn't in an apeticing way.

EJ stood nex to me. His hand found mine and he gripped it a bit to tight. He took a few steps foward. His hand slipped from mine. All the hybirds were silent. The vampires still hunted and they were a bit far away.

I then felt something. This wasn't right. We weren't safe... This wasn't the right thing to do.

"EJ come back," I said lowly so that only he heard. He looked at me and then I heard something. An explotion of green flames spreaded. "Run!" We all started running. EJ was just by my side. The wall of flames was just inches behind us. The difference was that these flames were cold. They didn't burn the trees. How could they harm us then? How could they make a burn?

I spotted Anny and Amont running ahead of us. I kicked my legs as hard as I could makig sure that I didn't trip. But EJ did. "EJ!" I screamed. I stopped and turned. The wall of flames covering me but none of them touched my skin. EJ was behind them. My brother was behind the flames. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I had lost him. EJ was dead. There was nothing that could protect me from the flames. "EJ!" I cried out loud and fell on my knees. I looked down at the ground, "no."


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the clifthanger. I wanted to publish this chapter with the other but I couldn't because I was short of time. Don't worry, this chaper won't have a clifthanger like the last one. And sorry if I had a few errors. I didn't have time to check grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Shield**

**Amont's POV**

The flames started to fade as I held them back with the thin layer that warped around the place in a perfect circle. I could spot Nessie and Anny inside the circle even though my eyes were closed shut. The reason of my pain was because EJ wasn't in the circle. I couldn't feel him inside of my protection. I was late to save him from the flames. My protection didn't go that far to protect him.

I opened my eyes. The flames soon faded. I left the thin layer soften until I felt it was as thin as air. It bounced back to my skin with force however the impact wasn't harder than just a soft stroke. The place was the same. No trees were burned down. Nothing was moved out of place. My eyes instantly fell on the boy lying on the ground. Uncontious and yet not a single burn was seen over his skin.

"EJ!" Nessie ran to him and warped her hands around him. "EJ wake up!" she cried.

"I'll go for help. Amont stay with Nessie" Anny said and ran away.

I slowly walked to Nessie taking one step at a time. I knelt down next to EJ. EJ had been a good friend for me here. We have played much together here. Now I didn't know if her was dead or not. I leant down and pressed my ear against his chest searching for any sign of a fainth beath. I found nothing. I sat straight and placed my hands over his chest and pushed down like I had seen other humans do with others in the TV. But it didn't work. EJ's skin was too hard to do it. I couldn't do anything.

Nessie cried harder. I looked at her and then down at EJ. The thin layer hardening on my hands. I gently placed my hands over EJ's chest once again. This time my hands didn't move. The thin layer moved from my hands to EJ with force. The layer was harder than EJ's skin. I forced the layer over EJ's chest a few times before he breathed in air. His eyes shot open. The green ring moving with his eyes around as he seemed lost in his space.

"EJ!" Nessie pulled EJ into a tight hug. He still looked lost.

EJ's eyes fell on me. I met his gaze. _What happened_? EJ placed in my mind.

"I don't know" I said to him lowly. I looked around the place. There was no one. Then I heard a sound very far and in less than a second Edward and Bella were over their children.

"Renesmee, EJ, are you to alright?" Bella asked alarmed. "What happened?" Edward's eyes fell wide on me. I looked down and backed away feeling like an intruder in their family moment.

I looked at the forest and saw mom and dad running towards me. I just stayed there waiting for them. Dad disappeared and appeared in front of me. He fell on his knees as his arms wounded around me. "Amont" he said. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

Mom got to me then. "Amont" she pulled me into a hug. "My boy. I was so worried. I thought that you were dead" she broke into tears on the last word. "I thought that I had lost you" she cried.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"What happened?" dad asked.

"Your son is a shield" Edward said. "Just like Bella's but his is physical. He saved my children and Anny."

Dad's eyes shifted from me to Edward and back to me. "Is that true?" he asked not louder than just a whisper. I didn't know what to say. I just shrugged. Was this an ability? I don't think it could be can it?

I hardened the thin layer and pushed it out of my skin. Both my father and mother were pushed away by it. They stared at me with wide eyes a everyone that was now around us. They had all returned to see if we were alright. All the Cullens and my aunts. Carlisle walked up to my father and touched the layer that I was holding up. He made preasure against it but it felt like nothing. Carlise then took a few steps back.

I looked around and then felt as the thin layer faded and bounced back to my skin. Edward's eyes never left me. I guess he was reading my mind in that moment. I looked at EJ. His eyes met mine and I widened my eyes and looked at Edward. _You are protected_, EJ placed in my mind. I nodded my thanks as I looked around. Mom and dad were by my side already. Their arms already around me. I leant my head against my mom and closed my eyes hoping that we would go soon. I didn't want to remember this. I just wanted to get to the house and forget that this ever happened.

I breathed deeply faking my sleep so that they didn't ask questions. Dad picked me up in his arms and he started running through the damp forest. _Thank you_, EJ placed in my mind. I snuggled closer to my dad's chest nodding as I did. I was a shield. Was that good or bad? What would I do with that? I don't know for what to use my new ability.

Then every sound around me faded as I drifted into my sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story please leave a review, you don't need to be signed on to leave one.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the delay. I was kind of down these past two weeks. they were some tough ones but I finally got time to make this chapter. I'll try and make the next one and have it up by Friday or Saturday. Again I apologize.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Lily**

**Alice's POV**

"I cannot stand his anymore!" Everyone flinched at Carlisle's voice. "I'm going to speak with the Volturi," he said more calmed down now. He took out his phone. Like if anyone would pick it up. The Volturi are very old fashioned. I concentrated on Volterra, though. To my surprise someone did answer.

"Hello," a female voice answered. I could clearly see her. She had dark, curly hair, chocolate skin and green eyes. She was human.

"Hello," Carlisle said calmly, "My name is Carlisle. I would like to speak with Aro.

"Sir, do you realize that they do not aprove of technology?" the woman had a heavy italian accent.

"I don't care!" Carlisle shouted. "I want to speak with the Volturi and I believe that they would like to know about this situation we are confronting."

The woman nodded. "One minute," she started walking down the hall despite she knew that the Volturi wouldn't like it. She was speaking to vampires on the way for them to open the big heavy concrete doors. She got to the throne room. "Master Aro, a man wants to speak with you. His name is Carlisle." I could see that she was nervous.

"Carlisle?" Aro asked. "Pass him."

"He's on phone sir," the woman said. "I'll put it on speaker." She set the phone on speaker.

"Aro we have a problem. I think you would like to be informed about it," Carlisle said through phone.

"Ah, but Carlisle, I already helped and I already know about the children of the moon that you had at your house as guests. Caius was about to take actions when we decided to give you a second oportunity. As for the half-bloods, I'm still deciding whether they live or not. I am aware that there was a baby born from one of them. Plus I too have in considerations that there are too many of them too. What else should I be aware about?"

"There is a creature that we have not identified. It's not a vampire. That's the reason of why we spoke to the children of the moon. However they know nothing about it," Carlisle said.

"A creature you say?" Caius said. "And how is this creature?"

"We do not know," Carlisle informed. "The only thing we know is that when it atacks it's by green flames—"

"Excuse me?" Marcus said. "Are you sure about this creature?"

"We all are," Carlisle said firmly.

Marcus nodded. "Carlisle, is it possible for a creature tto cast green flames?"

"Is is possible for us to be immortal?" I didn't find much sense in Carlisle's words but the Volturi all nodded.

Aro started laughing and the rest followed. "Oh Carlisle. You do have your sense of humor still with you. We cannot believe you tried to waste our time like this," Aro said.

"I was not joking," Carlisle snarled. He hung up and smashed the phone against the wall. I snapped out of my vision and looked at him with wide eyes. Jasper was already at his side. I had never seen Carlisle this way before.

Every pair of eyes slid from him to me. "Um..." I looked back at the Volturi.

"They hung up you say?" Aro asked. "That's not nice. But Lily, you know what I think about technology."

"I am sorry sir, but I could feel her eyes on me and though it was important," Lily said. She had her head down as she held her phone in her hands.

"Jane," Aro called. Lily left out a piercing scream. Aro waved his hand. Lily fell to her knees. She opened her eyeds. They were red as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Your ability is the only thing that keeps you alive." Lily nodded and ran out of the room crying. "Human brat," Aro spat.

Caius smiled. "I almost felt pity for her."

"What a shame," Marcus said. "You would have finished with her, but at least she's useful for something."

"Alice, my dear, tell Carlisle that we'll only let this one slip but by the next he and all of you are dead," Aro said. I cut the vision there. I could see Edward staring at me but so was EJ.

I looked down and said nothing. "What happened?" Esme asked.

"We are alone in this one," Edward said.

"We will fight then," Carlisle said. "Faron, would you agree to start your child's training? He's the only one inmune to the flames."

"EJ is too," Amont said.

"Yes but we first need to know what the flames did to him," Edward said. "We will all start training."

"I agree," Faron said. "But what about hunting?"

"Um, hybirds can stick to human food until we find a good place for hunting," Esme said. They all nodded.

I sighed in frustration and walked out of the house. Jasper appeared by my side. His arm wound around my waist. Then we started running. My mind was spinning around the future. I just wanted to get it free. I couldn't stand another second in this problem. But how could she know that I was looking at her future. Why was she kept there?

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit dull but the next one should be better. Please review and tell me what you think. And I need help with the POV.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks missionarycook for your review. You gave me a great idea with the Bella's point of view. It was a great help.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Opposite**

**Bella's POV**

I was pushed away by Amont's shield. I punched his shield hard but it did nothing. I did it again this time hurting my own hand. Everyone was looking at us with amazement. My hand healed up quickly. I took a deep breath before expanding my own shield. It collided with Amont's. For some reason my shield could stop his' and fight it back. I had learned this today. Amont grinned his teeth and pushed his shield against mine. I pushed mine harder. He concentrated and pushed even harder. I still wasn't on my limit. This was the first time I really felt how strong I was. It was the first time I had ever felt my shield physical.

"Bella, enough," Edward said. I left my shield fall back into place. Amont fell to his knees and sighed. I ran over to him and helped him up. Edward was at my side. "Are you alright?"

Amont nodded. "Just a bit tired."

"You did great," I said to him. He nodded at me and we walked to his parents. He ran to his mother's arms. "He's almost as strong as me. He could kill a vampire with that shield," I said.

Diana laughed. "I knew I had a talented son. So, who is training with me?"

"I want to try," Renesmee said.

"Certainly not," Edward and I said in chorus.

"Bella, what if she is ever alone and needs to defend herself? She needs some practice," Diana said. "You fought against my son Bella."

"But Renesmee can only project thoughts," I said.

Diana stood up. "She will do fine against me Bella. Hybrids aren't week," she said. She walked to the center of the yard, twenty feet away from my daughter. She was near the river that crossed through the side of the house. It was the same river that crossed through the last house we had. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Renesmee nodded. I didn't know why I was allowing this. Edward was on position in case he needed to run after to save Renesmee.

Renesmee grinned and ran towards Diana. The river rose from its place and started surrounding Diana. She just smiled as _my_ daughter ran towards her. I swear my heart would be pounding right now if it could. Screamed for Renesmee's name but she just dove through the water. I screamed. Then the water all fell to the ground. Renesmee had her hands on Diana's cheek. Diana was trembling as she stared into space without reacting at our words. Renesmee left go of Diana and looked at us with a wide grin over her face. Diana blinked a few times and shook her head. She looked around confused. What happened?

"Renesmee," Edward said with wide eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She filled my mind with thoughts," Diana said. "I couldn't find space in my mind to think."

"Over load," Renesmee said with a smile.

Emmett laughed. "Well glad you're not week Renesmee."

"We're next," Vell said as she came to the campus with Alice. Diana looked around and pulled all the water in the ground back to the river leaving the ground dry enough for a fight. But what was she doing with Alice? Alice was a vampire.

"Oh, no Vell, I can't," Alice said to her.

"Too late," Vell threw her fist at Alice. Alice dodged it and started looking a space. She then tried to tackle Vell but she dodged it. Vell closed her eyes and so did Alice. They were fighting blindly. Alice threw her fist at Vell but she tripped when Vell tackled her feet. Jasper was looking at them in amazement. No one had ever taken down Alice.

"I bet twenty to Vell," Emmett said out loud.

"Twenty on Alice," Jasper said a bit nervous.

Alice stood up mad and started to attack Vell so fast that I knew that a human would only see a blur. Vell dodged them all but she was taking steps back. Vell was almost being defeated when she leapt over Jasper and kicking him towards Alice hard. Alice and Jasper collided. Alice's eyes flashed open and so did Vell's. We were all looking at them in surprise.

"Well those are twenty dollars I'll use for a new video game," Emmett said.

Jasper growled. "Alright it's my turn. Em─"

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett said. He looked at Jasper and ran at him. Jasper dodged Emmett quickly and then tried to attack back but Emmett was on guard and pushed Jasper ten meters back.

_Momma_, EJ's voice sounded on my head. _When will be my turn_?

I smiled, "When you find someone that will fight you well."

_Oh_, was all he replied.

I looked at the woods and decided that we all may be unprotected here. What if there was someone with mind tricks around here? I expanded my shield over all of us just for precaution. We kept the training. I saw Edward with his eyes on me. Our eyes met and for a moment we had a silent conversation. I saw EJ playing tag with Amont and Renesmee speaking lowly with Anny. I was surprised that she spoke. She would usually project the thoughts. I was proud of my daughter for what she did today.

Jasper and Emmett decided to leave it a tie after fighting for fifteen minutes. Faron walked to the middle. I looked at who he would be fighting, EJ. I looked at Edward. He just nodded. EJ was a vampire and strong. Faron was strong but he was a hybrid. He couldn't hurt EJ, right?

"Faron," Edward called.

"He knows what he's doing Edward," Faron said. EJ nodded and Faron's eyes grew wide. He disappeared and appeared behind EJ. They both disappeared and appeared falling in the air. Faron disappeared and appeared on the ground. EJ fell on his feet. His eyes didn't want to leave Faron. Faron grinned his teeth. What was happening? Faron just disappeared again but this time he appeared above EJ. His kick was dodged and EJ took hold of Faron their eyes met and Faron's eyes turned a pale blue. He was motionless. Just his breathing and heart beat gave away the fact that he was still alive. Everyone was silent for a long moment before Edward called EJ.

EJ left go of Faron and took a few steps back. Faron's eyes turned back to their natural color before looked around. EJ looked at me. _What did I do_?

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"I—" Faron looked at EJ. "What happened?"

"You were beated by EJ," Emmett said.

He frowned. "I don't remember anything."

"What did he do?" Carlisle asked. "Fill your mind with thoughts?"

"If he did I don't remember them," Faron assured. "I don't think I was thinking anything."

"Alec," Rosalie said. All our eyes fell on her. She was right. It was similar to what Alec did. But why EJ had this ability? It was different though. Edward told me that Alec could negate your senses. EJ could stop your thoughts. He was the opposite of Renesmee. But he did the same.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I may have the next chapter by tomorrow if not I'll try to have it up some day in the week.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I apologize for the way too late update. School has been draining my time out and I have been worked up with many things. I will move my updating to weekends because of the hard work it is to update during the week. I barely made it to write this chapter. I hope to get more reviews after this chapter. And sorry if there are grammar errors. I rushed to write this chapter into the computer.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Fear**

**Jasper's POV**

This was insane. Nessie and EJ having such a power out of nothing. Who would have thought they would've been so powerful. Still, Alice was a bit worried about our nice. Anny did well today on training but she still isn't as powerful as Nessie or EJ or Amont. She can only see the past and project it. That's still not enough to stop anyone. Even thought she can make you see the past you can still hear and smell her. She wouldn't do good against a vampire.

"Jazz," Alice said lowly. Worriness radiated from her like daggars that tried to hit me but barely touched the flesh. "I'm happy that the kids are poweful but what about Anny? She still is young. EJ already looks older than Nessie. Amont is about the same height as Anny. She has stayed back and her ability won't help her out if needed."

"That doesn't mean she won't know how to defend herself," I said soothingly.

She shifted uncomfortable on her spot. "I'm still worried."

"Lets go out and distract our minds for a moment," I offered changing her worriness into happiness.

She chuckled sweetly. "Okay, but stop controlling my emotions," she complained.

I couldn't help the grin that appeared in my face at the sight of her smile. "I like seeing you smile so I don't think I will. Come," I took her hand and walked out of the room with her. Her hand slipped from mine when we got to the foot of the woods. She started running. "Hey," I ran after her. "Alice," I said when I was besides her.

"Sorry hun," she said. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me," I pulled towards our left. I was planning on taking her somewhere peaceful but cheerful too. I knew where that place was. Alice would feel better that and I would too.

"Jasper," she moaned. "Would you slow down so that I could catch up with you?"

"I am going preety slow, Alice," I replied.

"I don't want to ruin my dress," she said. I almost said, 'then sow it of you break it' but caught my tongue. It was too late. "What were you about to say?" she asked offended. I kept running as if I hadn't heard her. "JASPER!" she screamed. I made a run for it. I knew that she was very mad now. She chased me until I got to smoothen her anger into calmness. "No fair," she complained and stopped.

I laughed and stopped right in front of her. She pouted. "Who said it had to be fair?" I took a step closer to her and closed the gap between our lips. I felt the mix of emotions she felt in the kiss. It was always that was ever since our first kiss.

We slowly parted from the kiss. She looked and my lips for a short moment before she looked up at my face. It was nearly eight and still we could see clearly with the full moon shining over us. I took a few steps foward and she backed away until we got to a cave. She grinned and ran into it. I ran after her. There was a small under ground river next to us when I finally caught her. She giggled and I pulled her into a deep kiss. The mix of emotions present in the moment as we swept away into the envolvements of the effect.

We fell in the water. I looked at Alice and kissed her even deeper. The passion taking over the moment as everything else that was called world disappeared from my thinking. Alice's emotions only doubled mine. But then everything changed in a split second.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We were in the water when Jasper's lips moved to my neck and my eyes were free to look up at the patterns of light caused by the full moon inside of the...

I was caught in a vision in that same moment. I was carrying a baby. The baby was warped up in a pink towel. Jasper holded another baby. This one with blue. What most shocked me was that they weren't from Rose or Esme or Bella. They were mine. I was in a moon pool.

Fear over took me in that same moment. Jasper pulled away quickly and looked at me in the eyes. His eyes as scared as mine. He could feel my fear and I could see his confusion. "What happened?" his words barely got prossesed by my brain. Somehow a part of my mind found a way to reply to him.

"I—I'm, Jasper," I stumbled over my own words for the first time in decades. "I'm... pregnant," the words were barely a whisper.

Jasper fell like a rock. He petrified on his place. How could I be pregnant? I have never had a child before. I would have know. How did this happen? The worlds swirled and shifted around us. the whole future spun in a blink of an eye and everything I had foreseen in these last few days vanished in the thin air as they shifted. My visions blurred and then they cleared up. They weren't the same. Not now. Not after what had just happeded. This was how the future changed in a second. For the first time in my life I made the quiestion I so much avoided in my visions. Why?

* * *

**I thought I would get over this part of my story. I think it's a good twist for my story. Reviews are more than welcome.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the chapter as I promised. I will start the next one today. I really though I would recieve more reviews in the last chapter but I guess I was wrong. Reviews are more than welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**And the anonymous reviewer: I believe you were talking about Renesmee's ability of overloading the mind with thoughts. I would have liked a name very much but yes, you can use the idea. Thanks for asking and let me know the story's name if it's in the net. I would like to read it. And thanks for your review.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Cry**

**Rosalie's POV**

This couldn't be. Alice was pregnant too and the sea of jealousy invaded my heart. I couldn't stand this. Vell was now by my side tolding me as the tears of venom streamed down my cheeks. I knew everyone at the house knew why I had stormed out. I knew Edward could read my mind and I knew that Jasper felt my emotions as soon as the news came. I could see it in Alice that it was an accident but it was an accident that didn't happen to me.

Emmett had his lips pressed against my head. Vell sighed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw my deepest wish stab me. The word was falling around me. Or I was falling around the world but either way I was dying from the inside out. That wasn't the worse. Alice would have twins. I would never even be close to have twins. I wouldn't even be close to have a single child.

"Rose, please," Emmett mumbled to my ear.

I fought against the sobs. "I—I can't," I choked out the words. Nothing mattered anymore. Carlisle should have never turned me into a vampire. I should have died in that moment as it was supposed to happen. I have done no good in this life. I hadn't helped anyone else in this world.

"Don't think that way," Vell said comfortingly. She knew that now one of my wishes was dying. She knew how hard it was for me. Still I tried to swallow my pain and stop the tears but I couldn't. Vell sighed. "I am sorry Rose. I know this is hard for you in the moment but please. That doesn't mean you will never have a child," she said.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "We can still adopt." Yeah, we could. But that wasn't what I wanted.

"It wouldn't be the same," Vell said for me. "Rose, Jasper could—"

"No," I snapped. "I don't want him to know. I don't want him to feel guilt everytime he sees his children and know I'm in pain because of that." I took a deep and unnecesary breath. "I could stand Bella's pregnancy. I can stand Alice's too," I said.

Vell nodded. "I know you will."

Emmett sighed and rested his cheek againt my forehead. "I'm sorry I can't give you a child, babe," he said sweetly. His words soothed me in a way and in another made me feel guilty.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I whispered lowly. A human wouldn't have heard me and I don't know if Vell had.

"I better get going," Vell said. "And Rose, you have a family already. There are still children in the house. Be their second mother. Maybe that will help."

I shook my head. "It still wouldn't be the same," I said. She nodded slowly and walked away towards the house. I just sat there in the embrace of my husband. The sky turned darker as the day came to an end. When night came I stood up. It took all my will to do it but it was time to stop sulking. Emmett stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Lets go back," I said in a low voice. He just nodded and walked with me back to the house. His arm was around me securely all the time.

We finally got to the house. The lights in the bottom floor were on. The rest of the house was dark. It must be close to midnight. Emmett and I made our way silently through the back door that led to the kitchen. Esme stopped cleaning and pulled me into a tight hug. She said nothing. Her hug said it all. Bella was right behind her. Her face that now was motherly like was so comforting to view because of her concerned and sorry expresion. It made me remember when she was a human and had almost no emotions on her face. When she only smiled to Edward and to the rest just forced it out. Now I couldn't help thinking that I was her now. In the place that she was long ago and wasn't anymore. I was no one. Just like she should have felt back then.

Esme pulled away. "Rose," Bella said. "I'm sorry," she pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but close my eyes shut as I returned it. I held down my tears knowing that Jasper would feel me. Still, I could control myself in front of Alice. I pulled away from Bella and forced my smile.

Vell appeared through the door. "Don't worry Rose. Jasper and Alice went out hunting just to be prepared," she said.

"True," Esme said.

I looked at Esme and frowned. "Esme, why haven't you had your..." I stopped midsentence knowing that it was none of my business.

She shook her head. "I already have all of you, Rose," she said, her voice motherly like. It made me feel better and remember the faded image of when I was small and in the comfort of my mother's arms. It was the same image that came to my mind with Esme spoke.

I nodded slowly, "Okay." She smiled. I walked to the living room. EJ was playing video games with Edward. Edward looked at me for a brief second before going back to the game. EJ only slept a few hours every day. The hybrids weren't like that.

"Hey Goldy Locks." For the fisrt time I smiled at that voice. I looked at the mutt standing by the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Mutt, how is my least favorite dog?" I asked his.

His smile faded. "Tired for tracking down the beast that's behind you and my im... Nessie," he said. I saw Edward eye Jacob and then at EJ who was too distracted and probably didn't hear the _im _part. "Anyway, I just came to say that we haven't found anything yet. We only know that he was camping north and then he moved. This creature has brain though. We found a fire place with a few animal skulls around it."

"Creepy," I said. "Too bad none of them were your's."

"Rose be nice," Bella said. She went to Jacob and gave him a quick hug and then went to sit by Edward. "So you know where he was but not where he is?"

Jacob nodded. "I think Anny should go and take a look."

"I disagree," Vell said quickly. "Anny is little and there might have been things that happened there that she should not see at her short age."

"She is right," Carlisle said as he stepped into the room. "Jacob, Anny is still young. There are still things that are not for her to see yet."

Jacob sighed. "I just wanted to know if she could see if the past disappeared in the place again or if it would show a face or something."

"It disappeared," Anny said from her bed. I looked up and so did Jacob.

"That was all I needed," the mutt said. He stretched. "I have to go and get some sleep. I'll come back tomorrow," he waved good bye and walked out the door. Lucky he didn't eat all the food in the fridge.

Bella and Vell started a conversation and Esme started another with Carlisle. I pulled Emmett with me up to our room. I sat on the king size bed and sighed. Emmett sat next to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I rested my head againt his chest and closed my eyes. I wish I could sleep. Maybe some sleep would take me away from reality. But I couldn't sleep. I was a vampire. Immortal and without children. And I didn't understand. Alice didn't have children. How did she fall pregnant?

Emmett rested his lips on my ear. "I'm sorry," he said solfly. I felt the urge to cry but held it back against the agony of the moment. Why did I have to suffer so much? What had I done that was so bad? I have done nothing wrong. Why was it so hard for me? Why couldn't anyone just throw me into the flames? Then everything would be perfect.

Emmett stroke the hair out of my face as I sobbed. I felt his lips on my neck. "Don't worry," he said softly. "Don't worry."


	31. Chapter 31

**I got this week easy so I got to make this chapter a bit longer than the rest. I thought I hadn't mentioned Jacob in quite a good time to I made this chapter mostly about him.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Alpha**

**Jacob's POV**

I got to my house around eleven. Dad was already sleeping in his room. I walked to mine and took some clean clothes and then walked to the small bathroom and took a quick shower before brushing my teeth. I walked then back to my room and slumped on the bed. I hadn't slept in two days and I was exhausted. We have been on the lookout since we were informed that Faron's child was inmune to the flames. That was a start. Seth was now phobic to fire. Sue had a hard time when she asked him to help around the kitchen. He would stay as away from the stove as possible what meant that he would only make salad and Leah wasn't quite that fan of tomatoes and other vegetables.

Leah has been quieter these days. She hasn't thought about Sam. If she had to tell me something about him she said it without any particular emotion that would remind her of what had happened before between them. Tomorrow I would take Nessie to see Emily and the others. Leah said that she would came too what was odd. I really didn't know if it was safe but still she wanted to come and Seth asked for a day off for him to sleep and Sam said that he wasn't expanding his pack to this area because of the hybrids so the Cullens said that they would patrol tomorrow. At least we were going to be able to have our rest. Sam was the only one that was stuck working every day.

As my mind kept spinning with thoughts sleep crept up on me and I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes it was already morning. Or was it midday? I looked at the clock. It was eleven in the morning. I sighed and stood up. I took a quick shower and then went out to the kitchen. Dad was on the table reading the news paper. He took a few moments to look at me before returning to his reading.

"Something wrong?" I asked after a few moments while I prepared a plate of sandwhiches.

"Oh no," he said casually. "Just that I don't seem to get the same attention from whom I call son but goes out for two days and can't even say hi," his eyes never left the paper as he spoke.

"Oh come on dad," I said. "You know that I protect you while I go out to make sure that vampires don't get close to you."

"More like make sure that vampires don't get close to Charlie, son. This is La Push not Forks. Sam would take better care of me than you are for what you are saying," he said looking up at me now.

I felt my bones shake under my skin but held them down with a good deep breath. "Well sorry but there is a creature that we don't know what it is that is loose and we have to find it and hunt it down before it picks on La Push instead of Forks," I said a bit annoyed now.

"Well, I have an appointment next Monday and I need you there with me so arrange your schedule kid," he replied. "And did you hear that Alice is pregnant?"

I stopped for a moment trying to process what I had just heard. "What?" I asked in disbelief.

"She is pregnant. Just like Bella was with her second child, what was his name?"

"EJ," I said.

"That same one. Seth came by this morning but you were sleeping so I said that I would pass the message. I told him to not tell Sam about it. You know that Sam does not know anything about EJ existing, right? Leah already knows that she can't say anything. And you should start expanding your pack too Jake," Dad said.

"I don't need a bigger back. And thanks for telling me," I said. I took a sandwich and stuffed it into my mouth. I nearly swallowed the five sandwiches and finished getting ready. I went to the back and got my motorcycle. I turned it on and drove off through the street. I got to the highway and started dashing through the street faster than the other cars. I finally got to where the new Cullen mansion was. The building was huge. Three floors without counting the attic and the basement. It was wide enough to hold them all and still have room for many other things they had.

I parked in the garage that was apart from the house. All the cars were here under a big room with only three walls and a roof. The cars were parked in either side with a big space between them to get out of the garage when needed. All of them must cost an eye for what I see. At least for me they were expensive. I walked up to the door and walked through it. I knew that everyone in the house knew my scent. Diana jumped slightly as she saw me.

"Oh, Jacob, don't you ever knock?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you already knew my scent."

"That doesn't mean we won't attack you," she said. "You already know that there is a creature on the loose."

"Yeah, sure," I said. I walked pass her and made my way to the living room. Alice was there with Jasper. "Hey," I said. "I heard you were..."

"Yeah," Alice said lowly. "I still don't know how. But yes, I'm pregnant," she looked up at me to meet my eyes.

I nodded slowly. "Another moon pool kid then."

"Two, she said awkwardly. "I will have twins."

My eyes widened. "Twins?" I looked at Jasper who just looked down avoiding my view. I looked back at Alice. She looked awkward. Maybe it was the smile that was missing in her. I decided to drop the conversation and walked off to the back of the house. Almost all the hybrids were here. Alexandra was playing with Amont Nessie, Anny and EJ. For what I have heard she is only ten years old. Still she looked fully grown. They were playing tag. EJ was the fastest runner. He ran around a tree. Alexandra ran through it and tagged him. She laughed and ran on the opposite direction running through the tree again.

"Jakey!" Nessie called. She ran to me and bounced. I caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey princess," I said. "How are you?"

"Fine, are we going to see Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Emily, Nessie, her name is Emily," I said.

I call her Elizabeth. Nessie placed on my mind.

"Emily is easier and shorter," I replied.

"Not for me," she said out loud. I noticed that she was speaking more now. She didn't use her ability that much except with her brother and parents. I just smiled and waved at EJ.

_Can't I go too_? EJ asked innocently in my mind.

"Sorry but no, you would be in danger if you went," I said not louder than just a whisper. He could hear me clearly though. "We'll be back in two to three hours."

_Okay_, he replied.

I walked to the front and took the keys to Bella's Mercedes Guardian that he left me today. I went to the garage and opened the door for Nessie to get in. I then got into the driver's seat and started the engine. I couldn't say I didn't like this car. I never thought that I would get to ride one of these before I met Bella... Actually I never thought I would get to ride one of these until Edward mentioned it.

"Why couldn't EJ or Anny or Amont come?" Nessie asked.

"Well," I started, "Anny and Amont aren't allowed to go to La Push. Sam believes that they are dangerous as the rest of the hybrids but he only lets you pass because..." I stopped before I said it and then continued when I was sure of what to say. "Because you are Bella's daughter and you are with me and you are one and they know that you are on animal diet. They have known you since you were a baby," I said.

"And EJ?" she asked.

"They don't know about EJ and it's important that Sam doesn't know. You know how he is and he already has enough with hybrids. He won't stand moon pool children. Don't say anything about him or about Alice, okay?" I said.

She nodded slowly. "Or they will do just like the Volturi?" Her voice was low but it got to bring my eyes to her face forgetting about the road. It pained me to see her this way. She was at the edge of tears.

"Nessie," I said lowly. "No, he won't do that. I wouldn't let him. You will have my pack to protect you all."

"Still there are others Jakey," she looked up at me. "There are more and they may hurt us. You know it," she said. A tear escaped her eye. I looked briefly at the road and then back at Nessie.

I stroke the tear away from her face. "Ness, don't worry. He will be safe. Everyone will be safe. Just stay silent about that and everything will be fine," I assured her. She just nodded. The rest of the way was silent. We got to Sam's house and I parked the car on the driveway. Nessie and I got down and walked to the door. It was open so we just walked in. Most of the pack was there with their imprints.

"Elizabeth," Nessie called as she saw Emily.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Quil. He smiled as I slumped right next to him on the sofa. "Hey Quil," I greeted him with a smile.

He smiled back. "Hey, any luck with that thing?"

I shook my head. "We spotted where it was camping but we have no track of where did he went."

"So we are all still in danger? I heard Seth got burned," he asked.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, I know. I wasn't there to help him and I feel bad for that but at least he's fine now."

"Sue doesn't think the same," Quil replied.

"Neither do I but it just had to happen," Leah said as she walked through the door. "Hey Emily, How have you been?" Leah went to hug her cousin.

"Fine, Leah, and you?" Emily replied.

"Awesome, though a bit stressed but glad for the day off," Leah said. "Gosh you are so lucky you aren't a wolf. It's getting to my nerves."

"Quit it, I think everyone would be happy about that," Quil said nudging me. I couldn't help but laugh.

Leah glared at me. I stopped laughing and glared back at her. She looked elsewhere. That was one of the good things of being the Alpha.

"So is everyone okay?" Emily asked as she came to me with a plate full of sandwiches. Quil was about to take one but Emily slapped him hand away. "You already had seven," she said with a smile. She gave the plate to me.

"Thanks and yeah, everyone is okay. Nessie even learned how to use well her ability with the hybrids in case she needs to defend herself against anything or anyone," I said.

"And how where the real werewolves?" she asked.

"Fun, most of them have abilities like vampires. They were vegetarian too. They ate animals instead of humans."

"That's good," she smiled even wider. Nessie came to me and sat on my lap.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Leah sat on the arm of the sofa next to me. "Are there any new boys in the pack? Girls?"

"Boys, boys and more boys," Emily said. "Really, people around here will start to think that I sell drugs or something or that I'm something else because I always have this livingroom full with werewolves from seven in the morning to eleven in the night right near midnight. And the house isn't even big enough."

"Oh, well at least you have something. I know about people that live in their parent's house and I'm included," Leah replied.

"Oh, well if you see it that way..."

I looked back at Quil. "So, did you finish school?"

"Of course, I would be kicked out of my house if I drop out of school," he replied.

"Hmph, you could have just spoken to the Cullens and they would have given you a free diploma," I said.

Quil smiled. "Plus a new name if you ask nicely," he added. I laughed and looked down at Nessie who was about to fall asleep. I kept speaking with Quil avoiding the names of EJ, Jasper and Alice just to make sure that nothing slipped out of my mouth.

* * *

**I don't know about who to write on the next chapter, any suggestion is welcome. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the late update, I've been having trouble with my free time these days. Anyway, missionarycook thanks for your review and the Emmett's chapter was a bit dificult to make but I got some ideas out of it. The next chapter is about Alice's birth. She has a week and a half by now and I'm not sure about the names so I won't make the next chapter until I have the names and I can't be sure of any. I need help, any suggesion for names is more than welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Hunt or Hunted**

**Emmett's POV**

When Bella was pregnant of Nessie she gave birth to her in one month and when she was with EJ she gave birth in half of the time. The problem with Alice was that she was pregnant of two. Carlisle said that she wouldn't die from the birth but she would have the problem that the children may die. They aren't completely vampires until they are fully grown for what Gerad had said. How did Alice get pregnant if she had never given birth before? We were all confused and none of us could explain what had happened. Even Jasper was still shocked. He wasn't the same anymore. He wouldn't even smile at my jokes when I said them. Usually we would laugh together and play videogames but he did nothing. Right now he was always besides Alice and not that he shouldn't because he should be with her but the fact that he doesn't smile, I know, affects Alice in a way.

"Jasper," I called for the third time. He finally looked at me. Alice was taking a nap up on their bedroom and Jasper had came down to watch some TV.

"Hmm?" he didn't seem to be awake though it was obvious that he couldn't be asleep.

"Dude, wanna play a video game?" I asked. He shook his head and raked back his hair. His eyes were dark. he hadn't hunted in a good time now. I stood up, "Come on. You need to hunt."

He looked up at me. "What? No I don't," he said.

"Jazz, Alice will be fine. Rose will be with her. Come on, you need some blood on your system before you rip off one of the hybrids' head for it," I said. Jasper did have that fault. He still needed some more control when around blood.

Carlisle walked in. "Jasper, Emmett has a point. We cannot risk the hybrids," he said. Carlisle looked at me and I knew that he was helping me persuade Jasper to take care of himself.

Jasper sighed and nodded. "Fine, lets go, but not too far," he said.

"We won't go that far," I assured with a smile. We walked out of the house and started running. I noticed Jasper's rush on getting to our hunting spot. Maybe because he wanted to be back with Alice as soon as possible. Still I forced him to take his time.

I've been with Jasper for decades. We had always found hunting fun. We would compete to see who scored more points. Elks were one, mountain lions ten, bears were five points. I tried to do this now but he didn't reply so eagerly as I expected. I stepped in front of him before he launched himself for the next kill.

"Jasper," I said. "What is worring you more? The fact that Alice is pregnant or the Fact you are going to be father?"

He looked away. "Emmett, how would you feel if Rosalie were pregnant, of twins?"

"Happy, I guess," I said, it was true.

"How about if she was pregnant of ten?" he asked. I tried to imagine that.

"Uh, all those dirty diapers? A nightmare," I said trying to pull a bit of humor to it.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm just worried, Emmett. You should have felt her fear when she found out. Everytime I'm with her I can feel her pain and worrieness. I am too worried about the twins, Emmett. Would I be a good father? At least I wouldn't be better than you would. I wasn't born to be one," he said.

"Actually you were born to be a child. You choose to be a father," I said.

"I didn't choose this," he said, his eyes fell down to the ground. He turned his back on me and launched himself to the next kill. I ran off to get mine.

We passed most of the morning Hunting before returning towards the mansion. Jasper ran towards Alice. I walked slowly towards Rose that was on the living room talking to some of the hybrids. I pulled her into my arms. She laughed and pecked my lips before I left go and went to watch Amont, Anny and EJ playing video games. Nessie didn't seem to be here yet.

Faron sat next to me. We hadn't had much time to talk since he got here. I have been with Rose or Jasper all the time. Well, there is always a start.

"So Faron," I started. "I was—"

"They started hunting my family," he said suddenly.

I frowned as my brain took a few fractions of a second to process it. "Wait, what?"

"The Volturi started hunting the werewolves," he said. "Dad is trying to protect the back. The problem is that the new born pups aren't that fast. They have to be carried by their parents and that slowly them down a bit. Have you seen a werewolf pup?"

"Um," I placed my hands in front of me at one and a half foot distance from each other.

"Triple that size, Emmett," he said.

"So how are they going to hide?" I asked.

"One of my sisters can control the smell so she can change the scents into any other scent. Dad can control the sound and I have a brother that can create a vage illusion. Just enough for them to not see the pack. You know how abilities work differently on werewolves. It makes it dificult for them to control them."

"Is there anyone that can see the future like Alice?" I asked.

He nodded, "John, but he's a bit different. When he tries to see an image it's quite blurry but when he wants to get a face he has it fast. The problem is that he can't see the future as clear as Alice. However, he can know the exact future. The one that willl happen no matter what," Faron said.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"He knows it by prophecies. That is how he knows it. The problem with them is that they are not so accurately detailed. They said that there is going to happen something but it doesn't says when or how. You can't measure them by days. Only you can link them with some other even that will happen close to that one," he said.

"That's weird, and creepy," I said.

"Not so, it's quite helpful. Only that everything that is within the prophecy will happen like it or not," he explained.

I nodded slowly, "Okay, and how do you know that they are being hunt down?"

Faron looked at me and then at the kids before glancing out the window. "My father told me about it."

"Oh," was all I said. A peircing scream escaped from what I knew was Alice's mouth. Everyone in the house fell in shock before reacting to the screams.

* * *

**I can't pull up the next chapter until I have the names of the baby. Any suggestion would be good. Please leave a review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I was hopin I would get at least a few more reviews and I'm quite disappointed. Missionarrycook, thanks for your help on the names and for your support. I would like a few more review in this chapter. Some extra opinions would be nice from time to time at least. Enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Birth of Twins**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice's peircing scream vibrated through all the house. My arms were as steel around her holding her up and protecting her even though that it was no use. She was being hurt from the inside. Carlisle was in the room right away. He looked at me. My eyes were wide and my mind wild with thoughts that I couldn't quite make out. Carlisle hands moved leading me to put Alice down on the bed. Esme, Bella and Rosalie were here in a second. Esme whispered something into my ear but I didn't pay attention but I did let her hand guide me so that I was besides Alice. Her hand met mine and gripped it with great force. It was almost painful for me but the pain of seeing her so hurt was worse. Amd more worse than Edward's because I could feel her emotions.

"Esme, towels," Carlisle ordered. Esme disappeared and came back in a fraction of a second with towels. She gave them to Carlisle. "Alice, push," he commanded her.

Alice gritted her teeth together and pushed. A cry was heard but Alice's pain continued. "A boy Rose said from somewhere in the room but I couldn't concentrate enough to know where exactly she was.

"Another time Alice, It's almost over," Carlisle encouraged. His voice was anxious as if he too wanted this to finish.

One more time Alice pushed. Her grip tightened around my hand and then leasened. A new cry was heard. "A girl," Bella said lowly.

Alice's pain eased. She was breathing heavily because of the unnatural effort she had done. "Let me see them," she said. Her breathing suddenly became steady. Rose and Bella came with our children. Bella gave me my daughter. She was small and still crying. Rose gave Alice the boy. They both had blond hair though my son had his hair darker.

"What will we call them?" I finally asked Alice. I looked down at my daughter that was in my hands. I smiled down at her so small and then looked to the side to see my son. They were mostly the same but there were just slight differences that I knew would define their future looks.

Alice looked down at our son with a smile. "Brandon, what do you think?"

I smiled even wider. "Brandon it will be. Will he have a second name?"

She though for a moment. "Is there any one that you would like?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No," I then gnaced down at our daughter. "I—I would like to call her, Aimee," I said.

Alice frowned. "Aimee? That sounds great," she smiled. "I was having a hard time to decide but that's perfect. Why do you want to call her that?"

My eyes met Alice's. "I—I knew someone that was called like that. It means beloved."

Alice nodded. "Than I think it's a great name."

Bella came through the door with two bottles of blood. I knew it was animal blood and I was thankful that Emmett had taken me hunting or I would be drinking it all myself right now. "For the babies, they must be thirsty by now," Bella said.

Carlisle nodded. "Alice, you will say here for a few hours before you are completely healed up."

Alice took a bottle and began to feed Brandon. "That's fine, I'll be up in two hours," she said happily. I took a bottle and fed Aimee. Carlisle nodded once more and walked out of the room. Bella and Rose followed. Esme came closer to us and stroke each of our babies' cheeks.

"You both are so blessed," Esme said lowly. She looked up at us with a mothery smile. "At this pace I'll be covered up in grandchildren in a few years," she chuckled. We laughed too. "I'll be in the kitchen if any of you need anything," she stood up and walked out of the room. As she left I sensed a hint of paint from her but then it quickly changed. The greatest pain came from Rose but she was fighting it back and almost got it. It made me feel guilty but I didn't let that wipe out the smile I had.

Two hours pass quickly when you are a vampire. I helped Alice stand up even though I knew she didn't need my help. I cradled Aimee on my other arm. Alice gave me Brandon and went to change. I was still smiling at my tow children unable to know how I had them and now that they were here I asked myself if I could ever go on without them. I couldn't.

Alice came back and took Brandon back in her arms and we walked our way down stairs. We took every step slowly until we got to the bottom. We walked to the living room human pace. Everyone was there waiting to see us. Anny was besides Alice in a second hugging Alice's waist. Alice giggled and stroke Anny's cheek. "Hey sweetie," Alice replied lowly.

"So what are their names?" Diana asked. Vell smiled at her side.

"Brandon and Aimee," I replied.

They nodded. "Great names," Vell said.

Seth walked into the room from the other doorway with his sister. "Hey guy, I thought I heard a scream out he..." he stopped when his eyes caught view of who I was holding. His emotions sent wild and powerful. An imprint. My haw started to tremble as the smile in my face disappeared. This couldn't be happening. As if it wasn't enough confirmation Alice's brows flexed into a frown.

"Seth," she said cautiosly.

"NO!" I boomed. My daughter was taken away from me by Alice. Edward and Emmett appeared beside me. I could feel Amont's fear as he protected his family with his ability.

"Seth, go," Leah ordered.

He ran out through the back. I proke free from Edward's grasp and ran to the back. Seth had just shifted into a wolf and started running. I ran after him. I would kill him. I wouldn't let him imprint on _my _daughter. Maybe Edward had left Jacob imprint on his ut I wasn't Edward.

I kicked my feet harder. I felt someone behind me and a heartbeat. It wasn't from a wolf. A second later I found myself running from the flames forgetting completely about Seth. I ran as fast as I could from them. I almost was caught within them.

* * *

I walked straight into my chamber. The vampire guards openning and closing doors for me. I slowly walked to my bed once I was within my chamber. The room was big but damp. The room was litted by candles that stretched out around the highest shelves of the room. I fetched my diary from undre the mattress and openned it on the frst page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am english even though I was raised up here in Italy ever since I was ten years old. My abilities have been stretching beyond the limits of humanity despite the fact that they are my true kind. In my years I have encountered myself with mean creatures but not as much as the ones that now has me host. I never forgot my first language, however, I do not recall a word that could describe them. There is not a word in my lexicon that would actually be close to it. Not even horrible._

I took a deep breath as I caught an image. My fingers found a new page and the pen. I then started writing what I knew was to come true.

_Twins to be first in line of their kind. The immortal children are the ones that should not be hurt. Mortal danger, death, pain, royalty._

I looked at what I had written with confusion. I could feel the lives already present over earth. Aro is not to know about this. But I cannot stop others from having knowledge of it.

* * *

**I guess none of you expected that part and everything may seem to go a bit fast but I'm short of time right now. I was hoping to have a few more reviews if I waited but I guess not. Please review my story, it means a lot to know all of your opinions about my story and in what could I better it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next chapter of my story. I apologize to missionarycook, thanks for the ideas for the names. I was in a hurry to publish the chapter and then forgot about saying thanks but better late than never. I liked the idea of Brandon as the boy's name and the website was helpful with Aimee. And thanks Doglover1881 for your review. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for grammar errors, I was in a hurry to write this chapter too. Please review after reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: More Like Me**

**EJ's POV**

A few days have passed since my new cousins were born. It was sort of odd to have someone that was just like me in this big house. I don't know what happened to Emmett when he went to chase Seth though. He looked very mad for no reason at all. Both of my cousins had golden eyes like mine only that the ring around the golden part was blue instead of green. We were still the same in every other way. We grew at the same pace for what grandpa said though they were a bit smaller because they were born faster than I had been born. Brandon and Aimee already walked and they were very intelligent just like me. We had the same mental capability to learn fast. But they didn't have any abilities. At least not yet.

Aimee already spoke fluently but Brandon still had to think a bit more. I didn't bother to speak to them. I would only look at them and project my thoughts. Aimee said that it wasn't fair that she and her brother had to speak out loud and Nessie and I could stay silent and just think the words to them. Amont was bettering his shield with mom and Aimee too said that it was unfair. Brandon, however, only admired the ability of his cousin Anny. He felt quite interested with the abilities of his mother and cousin but he was mostly with his father whenever he wasn't with us. The twins were always together up.

"So what will we play?" Aimee asked Renesmee and Anny. Anny smiled but said nothing. Her eyes were glued at Aimee for a moment as she projected the past. "Okay," I could see how Aimee was a bit annoyed at the fact she had to speak out loud.

"How about us?" Brandon asked me.

_I dont know_, I said through thought. _And you_? I asked Amont.

He shrugged, "I'm kind of thirsty, for water. Um, I'll be right back," he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ew," Brandon said simply. "How can he eat humanb food?"

_He is part human_, I replied.

"I know but—still," he said with a bit of difficulty.

_It's not his fault he he was born half human_, I responded. Brandon just nodded. He wasn't much of a hyper kid. Amont and I weren't hyper either. Sometimes Emmett asked us where was our childhood. We laughed when he said that. We did enjoy our childhood but not in the same way as humans did.

Amont came back with a smile playing on his face. "How about if we go outside?" he asked.

"Too wet," Brandon said.

Nessie's hand brushed mine as she walked by. _Hide_, _Aimee and Anny are determined to play make-up_. I quickly passed the message to Amont and Brandon. I felt as Amont's shield warped us in. Anny and Aimee wouldn't get pass it. It was useful at times but I knew Amont still hadn't hardened it. I knew it was quite hard for him to have his shield up when it was hardened.

We started to move ourselves back to the patio but it was raining so we just sat down on the chairs under the shelter of the balcony's roof. No one was outside today. Everyone was either inside or shopping.

Amont started walking outside towards the rain. The water slipped off over his shield keeping him dry. Brandon rested his head on the table keeping his hands under it. I just stared at the trees looking for something odd to inspect and listening to the heartbeats inside the house. I was ready to run when any of them came too close. I didn't like those ideas Aimee had. Amont came back totally dry. Her said nothing and sat down. We couldn't go hunting with this rain. Aunty Alice said it would rain like this until tomorrow. I didn't like this rainy weather much but it was the only weather that would allow us to go out in the day.

Dad walked out through the door and smiled at me. "You can always play video games," he offered.

I looked up at him, _we have played them all_.

He smirked, "Then what about killing time with some sleep. EJ you slept nothing last night."

"But what about me if ther go to sleep?" Amont asked.

"I want to sleep too," Brandon said.

Dad sighed, "Amont, you slep half of what you should right now."

"True," Faron said coming from behind me. He was quite wet. Probably he came running from the forest. "Amont, go rest too."

"Fine," he mumbled. We went up to our rooms. Amont and his parents slept in the same room. I slept alone in a room but Brandon had to share with his sister for now. We had almost no more space until the hybrids went away and all this problem was solved.

I got changed into some pijamas and crawled into bed. I stared at the dark ceiling for a moment before closing my eyes. My mind was sent wild with thoughts. I felt sleep take over me. I felt myself as it got stiff and confortable as I drifted into sleep.

My eyes opened two hours later. It was enough sleep. I didn't move from my position. My eyes closed again as I waited. I was neither asleep or awake, however I was somewhere in between. Hours passed and then I heard a heartbeat behind the door. "Come in," I said.

Nessie came into the room and crawled next to me. Her hand found mine, _what did you dream about_?

_Same as always_, I replied. _Nothing_. I had never been able to dream. I was born and slept but I do not remember a single dream. I guess I wasn't capable if dreaming.

_How sad_, she smirked, pity evident in her face.

I shrugged, _I don't mind_. I won't deny that I have curiosity for knowing what a dream is or more like feels like but I could live without them.

_This is what I dreamed of_, she said through thought. She started playing her dream in my mind. It wasn't that different from the real world except several things that changed. There were a few part where people's faces were blurred and others were clearly visible. I wasn't missing of much, though. I knew Brandon and Aimee didn't have dreams either.

I pulled away after the dream finished. _That's great_, _lets go play_.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to the new reviewer. I hope you keep liking my story because more is coming.**

**I made this chapter with time and corrected all the mistakes in grammar. Sorry for the delay, I have been busy with school work and haven't had enough time to breathe. I'll try to update by this week end.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Meant to Happen**

**Brandon's POV**

I woke up somewhere in the night. I looked towards Aimee's bed but she wasn't there. We were hunting today. The clock said five in the morning. I stood up from my bed and walked into the bathroom. My clothes were already picked out for me. I was days old but I already knew how to take care of myself.

I finished getting ready for my day. I was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Aunty Bella said that Mom had strict rules like never leaving us use the same clothes twice. Until now she had been right. Mom popped her head into the room and smiled widely at me as she skipped her way towards my direction.

"Hey honey," she said as she pulled me up into her embrace. "How was your sleep?"

I shrugged, "Okay. Are we going to hunt−─today?" I asked thinking the words before saying them. It still took me some fractions of seconds to find the right words but I was getting better at it.

"Yes we are!" mom chimed happily walking out the room with me in her arms. I couldn't help the smile that formed in my lips. Aunty Rose was speaking with Diana. Amont wasn't with her what meant that he was with either his father or EJ. Either way I know EJ and Nessie were always free and my sister barely left my side at times.

Dad came from the living room and picked me from mom's arms. "Hey son, ready for hunting?" he asked me lowly so that only I could hear. I nodded in response and looked at mom that was walking beside us. "Then let's go," he walked out the back door. The air was cold to my skin; however, I knew it was warm for dad and the other vampires. EJ didn't feel the air as cold as I did. As we grew in age we too grew in coldness.

Dad put me down on the floor when we were out in the grass. I looked around and found Aimee with Anny, Amont and EJ. Nessie wasn't out here. Maybe she was still asleep or elsewhere.

Minutes passed before Nessie came running out of the forest. Behind her came a giant wolf. I had already met Jacob before. The other wolf, the one I had seen only hours after my birth, still hadn't showed up. Dad looked very mad that for no reason at all.

"I'm thirsty," Amont complained. My throat was burning too but I had to control myself. Amont's blood was running through his system and his heartbeat made my throat burn more violently. He may be a hybrid but quite close to a human. It was noticeable in his scent. I took a step away from him closing up to Aimee and EJ in an attempt to have their scents cover Amont's. It helped a bit but Amont's scent was just one that added up with the others. The whole house was infested with hybrid scents.

"Attention," Grandpa called over the conversations. "We will go hunting; however, I would like some of you close to the children. We all know that Amont can protect them; however, we would feel safer if we know there are people around them." Everyone nodded. "Well, then let's go," he said. The vampires started running into the forest. I started running shortly after with the hybrids.

_Ready_? EJ asked on my mind. I nodded at him. We ran for what felt like a while. I couldn't wait to get my first kill. Aimee found her way to me and we started kicking our feet harder leaving Nessie, Amont and Anny back but EJ was still ahead of us.

I caught the scent of an animal and Aimee did too. We ran that way. An elk fell as we dug our teeth into it. The blood ended too soon and I wanted more. Aimee and I went separate ways to look for our hunts. I got a bear and a mountain lion. I spotted a wolf but mom glared at me before I went after it. Something about them seemed to be sacred.

The burn in my throat didn't cease until my sixth kill. I sighed and stopped hunting. EJ came after two more kills. Aimee was nowhere to be seen. Where was she?

My eyes scanned the deepness of the forest before I closed my eyes and trusted my hearing. I started to run when no one was looking. She had to be somewhere. I caught her scent and followed it until it led me to her. She was draining a mountain lion. I sighed in relief and waited a few moments until she finished drinking.

"I was worried," I said.

"I know," Aimee said. "Uh, we should get going," she turned and walked towards me. We ran back to the others. "Hey, are the others finished?"

"No," Amont said. "This doesn't feel right."

I choked my breath as I felt something near and yet it wasn't here. "We have to get out of here," I whispered.

_You feel_ _that_? EJ asked through thought.

"EJ, what's wrong?" Aimee asked.

"The past disappears just a few hours before we got here," Anny informed.

"Should we run?" Nessie asked in a small voice. I noticed that there were only three hybrids here but none of them had their eyes on us. The sky was thick with clouds but no rain came down.

"Still not," I said. Something would happen. Something had to happen and I knew it for some reason. My feet dragged me towards the edge of the darkness of the trees. Something would happen, but what?

Fear took me in the same moment my eyes caught a green flash. "Brandon!" Aimee yelled. Green flames came at great speed. I knew I couldn't out run them. Even if I ran I would be far from Amont's shield for him to protect me.

The flames were just a few feet away. Aimee's screams pierced through the air. Something had to happen, the feeling more potent now. The Flames weren't meant to touch me. That was as much as I knew. Something deep inside of me switched on. A slight burning sent a chill through my spine and I understood what was meant to happen.

The switch finished to turn on and I became aware of every space between memories and visions. Every movement of the world slowed to a halt and retreated several seconds. A smile appeared across my face with a mix of confusion until I understood that this was my gift.

I slowly walked towards Amont and through his shield just before it hardened. Time still hadn't changed. Everything was still. I hugged my sister and time ran again. Flames embraced his shield. We were safe within it. Aimee's eyes found mine franticly.

"Brandon," she pulled me into a tight hug. "How did you get here?"

"I—I don't know?" I asked unsure. Had I stopped time? Could I make it retreat? What had I just done?

* * *

**Liked it? Please leave a review, next chapter is in Aimee's Point Of View.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you russeyfurbr and Cat181 for your reviews. Missionarycook, I know I always give twists in every chapter and that I keep the identity of the creature in secret and I was going to hold it for longer but I will just give you some hints about it in this chapter. There still need to be a few more twists in this story. I already have the storyline worked out but any ideas are welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Feeling**

**Aimee's POV**

It wasn't fair. Nessie could project thoughts through touch. EJ just by looking at you could do the same plus protect your mind. Anny could see the past and project it. Amont had shield and now Brandon could stop time and make it go forwards or backwards. I had nothing. It wasn't fair. I was not gifted like them.

"Could it be possible that Brandon could stop time and take another person with him? Would it be possible for him to find out what the creature really is before he sent the flames?" Grandpa asked pacing around the room.

"That way he would be able to take Amont with him just in case," dad said.

"Certainly not," Diana protested. "What if something goes wrong?"

"That is why we need to practice," Faron said. "Today is a great day to do so."

I didn't hear anymore. I walked out of the house and walked straight towards the forest. After a few minutes of walking I started running. The wind whipped my hair behind me. I knew I wasn't as fast as a vampire but I was close to be one. I was faster than a hybrid. I stopped when I got to a meadow. It was wide and flowers were blooming as it was already spring. Winter had passed by before my birth. There was no snow though I did have the opportunity to see some after my birth. The sky was pale with clouds as the day was bright despite the lack of sun. I hadn't seen the sun now that I think about it.

I sat down and felt fear but it wasn't mine. I pulled my legs to my chest and warped my arms around them. This place was full of tension and for some reason I felt the urge to stay longer. I stared at the sky wondering how many stars there would be at night. I have heard that if you make a wish to the first one you see it would come true. I wish I had a star right now. See the beauty of twilight in the sky as I have only been able to see it from a picture hung on the wall of the living room.

Terror was in the air and nervousness. It comforted me in a strange way. I looked across the meadow sensing someone. A giant wolf slowly brought his head out of the trees. This heartbeat racing as if he was struggling between the thought that he could come to me or not. I did my best to smile at him. He slowly paced toward me. I hadn't been too much around wolves. Only Jacob but he was always with Nessie for some reason. Jacob was always in his human form, though.

Seth started to walk towards me. I knew who he was. I could smell his sweet scent from a long distance. He was always close but never that close. I don't understand why but he feared dad for some reason. My dad either hated him or Seth had done something bad, it was the only explanation my mind could bring out for his behavior. Seth sad down next to me in his wolf form and looked at me.

"Hey Seth," I said lowly. "Have you been fine?" he nodded slightly. "What happened here?" I asked looking at the meadow. Seth stood up and trotted towards the trees. He came back a minute after changed in his human form with only shorts. "What happened here?" I asked again.

Seth sighed and sat next to me looking at the meadow's center. "Nearly a war," he said. "Before you and your brother were born. Before EJ was born and the hybrids were here, just after Nessie's birth the Volturi came."

"The who?" I asked.

Seth stared at me for a moment before realizing that I knew nothing about them. "It's like the vampire police, they live in Italy. They came here after they found out about Nessie. They though that she was an immortal child and an abomination to their race. They knew nothing about us shape-shifters. We came here, we spoke, we won, everything is fine," Seth said.

I nodded unsure, "Oh, okay," I said. Still something about this tension is comforting. I didn't know why but that was how I felt.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

A man appeared out of nowhere from the shadows. He wasn't there before. The man across him had black hair that reached his ears and a black cloak that held some type of force that blurred him in my vision. Still I was powerful enough to see his face. Green eyes and he looked as though he came from England.

"Brother," said the man in the cloak. "I cannot keep up doing nothing. How long till you realize they are a danger for us? All of them, both kinds. What will we do now?"

"Silence Draco," the other man said. He was vampire, pure and cold hearted. The other was a creature, cold hearted as the vampire but in him I saw a difference from the rest. Power was within him. Either from age or experience but that power is one I cannot hold. "Be patient, let them get used to it and then you attack."

"Next time I do I will take some of them with it," Draco spat. He had a heartbeat. I was aware of what he was but it was him that I couldn't fit into his body and the mix-up became more.

"Yes," the vampire said. "I hadn't thought of that my dear Draco. Killing them one by one and then at the end they will kill each other or simply themselves."

"Do I have permission?" Draco asked.

"You do," the vampire said. Draco nodded and disappeared in a billow of black smoke. The vampire smiled. "Lily, someone will have fun today. You open your mouth and you know what will come," he said in a snarl and lunged at me.

I jerked back and nearly tripped over my own feet on my chamber. This isn't good, I have to warn them. My hands found candles and several things I needed. I took a deep breath before starting my work. I was all but heartless. I wouldn't let this be. This isn't meant to be. This has all gone out of hands. Even if I am dead Master Aro will have to hear about this.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and the ones that read my story. I am having problems with the next chapter because I don't know of whom will I write about. Any suggestion is more than welcome. Please leave a review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the late update. These weeks have been heavy with work and it has made it impossible to update. Thank you all for your reviews. I made this chapter quite fast and didn't have time to correct grammar so sorry if you find errors. I will try to update next chapter soon since I have thanksgiving break. Hope you all like this. R&R.**

**Chapter 37: Athena or Hecate?**

**Renesmee's POV**

* * *

Attack after attack, my life couldn't be better. I have been hiding from that thing for weeks and it's almost my first birthday and Alice is reluctant to plan a party because she is worried about the future. She is now totally blurred out of the visions. She cannot see us anymore. Carlisle has proposed for us to move from location or split up but Faron says that it's no use. The creature will hunt us down and when he has finished with some he will follow with others. My mind still cannot process all this.

EJ has already out grown me and Anny is reaching me for days and Amont is already my same age despite he's the youngest hybrid. Aimee and Brandon are growing at the same pace. I still find it hard to believe that the other hybrids don't have abilities like Charlene, or Sasha, or Heidi, or even Talia. They pass most of their day helping Esme with their chores and when it comes to training they are the best fist fighters we have.

Spring had long ago passed and we were in the mids of summer struggling for dear life. The last attack hadn't been with green flames or anything. It hadn't even been us who were attacked. Jacob had come leaping in three legs a few hours ago. Thank God dad has some study in medical school because grandpa wasn't here and he just arrived from the hospital.

"I had seen a flash of blue light from the distance and a blast of blue energy just came straight for Seth and I received some of the impact," said Jacob.

"Oh God," Mom said. "Is he okay?"

Jacob looked down. "You tell me," he looked up at Grandpa who had just come out of his office from checking Seth that had arrived later.

Grandpa pursed his lips, agony or pain in his face. I didn't know which but either one was just as bad and they were mixed in with worry. "He's very badly hurt. I'm sorry to say this but it's a miracle if he ever makes it. I—I'm sorry. Half an hour, that's the most I can give him," his last words took me off guard. Did he mean that Seth was dying?

"Oh," Mom fell into dad's arms in a tearless sob.

"What?" Jakey asked in disbelief. "Are you saying that a member of my pack is dying? My beta?"

"I am sorry Jacob. There is nothing I can do," grandpa replied. Jacob stared down at the ground taking in the information. He stood up with his crutch and quickly made his way to the room Seth was in. I wanted to follow but he closed the door and I undestood that he wanted some privacy.

I walked slowly to the door he had dissappeared and stood next to it. I closed my eyes as I heard Seth from inside the door. "J—Jake, I—I'm not going to make it," his voice was weak with pain and I couldn't help but feel awful for him. After Jakey he was my favorite wolf.

"No, Seth you have to be strong. You will make it," Jakey said. Emotional pain was noticeable in his voice. "Be strong, Seth. We all need you to be strong."

Foot steps interrupted my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see Aimee staring at the door with eyes that wwere dark with pain despite the ring around the golden. I knew exactly what had happened. Seth had imprinted on her and even though everyone says the opposite I know my dad and the others know that he did. It's the reason Uncle Jasper ran Seth the other day. Now I could see him in a corner of the room looking franticly. I know that as much as he may hate Seth for imprinting on his daughter he hates more that Seth is drying because no one on earth will be able to love Aimee as Seth.

"Ness," Aimee said, her voice broken. She was at the edge of tears but it took more to make them come out.

The door bell ran echoing in all the room. Edward frowned and walked to the door. Emmett and Jasper followed him quickly. Usually dad would say when someone's close and Alice too but she can't see a thing since days.

I walked towards the hall to see what was going on. I couldn't see much through the wall my dad and uncles made but I could still hear.

"I am here to bring urgent news," the voice of a woman with not so much age said.

"Who are you?" dad demanded.

"I am who is to help you. Please, I must warn you," she said.

"Warn us about what?" Uncle Jasper said.

The woman passed through my father and uncles. She had pushed them as if they weighted nothing. My uncles and father stared at her in shock and quickly grandpa was in front of her to recieve her.

"Carlisle, I suppose," the woman said. She could be on her thirties but something in her made me feel as if she was older. Maybe it was the look in her eyes that reflected wisdom.

"Yes ma'am, what is it that you want to warn us of?" Grandpa asked.

"I revieved a message telling me to come here and warn you about the beast you are confronting."

"What about it?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"He is tired of playing around. By how you all are I believe it's been nearly a year. I can tell that the girl here will soon be a year old. Just next week," she looked at me. I stayed silent as always and did nothing. "He is ready to attack and I fear I have been too late. I am sorry," she said.

"What can you tell us about this creature?" Aunty Rose asked.

The woman frowned, " I do not know this creature. I may have an idea but it's power is too ancient to be in this time. I do not know who this creature might be."

"Who are you?" Dad asked. "What are you?"

"My name is Athena," she said. "I am a mage."

"Mage? You mean a witch?" Emmett asked. As strange as it may sound but no humor was in his voice.

Athena hissed, "Witches are bad. Not all but they make use of dark magic. I only use the magic to heal, protect, and help. I am not my sister."

"Hecate?" Mom asked. The woman nodded. "Are you a greek god?"

The woman shook her head. "I am have no relation with Grece. My mother was from there and named us after those gods."

"Your mother's name?" Anny asked.

Athena shook her head, "That is of no importance and she died before I had memory of her. I would have liked to know her but I do not even remember her name." Anny just nodded.

"Can you heal him?" Aimee asked, tears running free down her cheeks.

Athena pursed her lips and shook her head. "I am sorry, child. But I feel the magic in the boy and I cannot heal him. But I can delay his death."

Jacob came out of the room. "I, don't want him to suffer," he said. His eyes were red from holding back tears. I reached up for him and he picked me up. I hugged his neck tight.

"Please," Aimee pleaded.

Athena sighed and then stared up at the ceiling. "I can delay his death until three weeks. That will be enough for the healer to arrive."

"Who is the healer?" Rose asked.

"Who you less expect," she said and turned to the door. "Alice, there are lots of paths in the future. Choose one and look at it before choosing another. It will be easier." She walked out the door.

Vell frowened and looked out the door way. "She's gone," she said. I looked back at the door that led to the room Seth was. Light was brightly shining through under the door. It faded before Aimee opened the door and disappeared inside.

Everyone spread around the house. Alice sighed and walked to the room Aimee and Seth was. Jakey was staring out the window with a sad expression. I couldn't help but feel sad myself. Who was that woman? How did she know our names? How did she know My birthday was in a week?

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I ran out of ideas and words on midchaper and was going to finish it yesterday but I had to go out all day and couldn't finish it but I got to pick out a few minutes today to finish the chapter. I didn't chack for errors so sorry if you find any. This week will be full of work so I'm not sure when I will be able to update. I hope you like it. R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Losing**

**Bella's POV**

Seth is still alive and two days have passed since he was hurt. Alice said that she could get clearer visions now with what Athena said to her. We had known nothing else from Athena. Edward says he couldn't read her thoughts. Jasper couldn't feel her emotions. Anny couldn't see her past. It was as if she was a ghost. The only thing that made her seem alive was her bright skin tone and her strong heart beat. She was still spinning in my mind. She said she was nothing like her sister. Did she mean that her sister was a real witch? I shook my thoughts away and stared at both of my children play in the backyard. It was cloudy as always but no rain fell.

"You look dead Bells," Jacob said from behind me. I smiled and turned.

"Wow, Jake, I think you could use a bath once in a while," I teased back.

"Well I could say the same about you," she said with a huge grin playing on his face.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "How is he?" I asked.

Jacob sighed and looked down. I could see he was hurt. "Surviving," he finally said. I nodded and thought about Aimee. Seth had imprinted on Aimee and the bond seemed to go in both directions. I wonder if Aimee was aware that Seth had imprinted on her. That made me think about Renesmee. Did she know that Jacob had imprinted on her?

"Three weeks said Athena," I said after a moment of silence.

"And I don't want Seth to suffer all that time," he turned around and started walking towards the back door.

"Aimee would suffer more if he wasn't," I said. He stopped on his tracks.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he said and walked in. I sighed and looked back at my children playing with the others. Renesmee was looking my way and I knew she could feel Jacob's sadness. I smiled at her and she kept playing. I was not aware if she knew about the imprint or not but if she doesn't then there is o rush on telling her. I don't her want to feel forced to anything. She will know when the time is right.

Hours passed before Esme took out the chicken from the over. "Esme," I said. Doesn't it burn you or something.

Esme laughed. "Of course not Bella. Don't worry, I've done this for years when we have parties and other activities."

I smiled, "Okay, need help?"

"Sure, cut the tomatoes for the salad," she said and hurled a knife towards me. I picked it from the air as if it were going in slow motion (for me it was). I cut three tomatoes in a split second and did the salad in ten. It looked pretty good it you were a human. For me it looked repulsive but I admired the good work of my hands. "Help me take these to the table," Esme said. I helped her bringing everything to the table.

"Smells good," Diana said walking into the room. "Have I ever mentioned how well you cook, Esme? It makes me like the human food despite my throat asks me for blood. It's equals the burn and craving."

"Thank you Diana," Esme said happily.

"Your welcome, my body now craves your food as much as blood. I hope to one day settle down with Faron and Amont and live normally. Have a house and live peacefully with humans," Diana said. She helped us with the table and then she sat down with her back towards the door. Everything was neatly organized and looked like a fancy diner.

"Bella, could you please call the hybrids?" Esme asked.

"Okay," I smiled and darted out the door. I was walking but my fast movements made me almost a blur as I passed to the living room. "Diner time," I called. Renesmee, Anny and Amont were the first ones to come running. I smiled at them and felt a pair of arms wound around my waist. I smiled at the warmth of the arms that were once cold to my touch.

"How are you?" Edward asked. "Where were you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I was helping Esme after watching the kids play. And I'm the same as I was an hour before when you last saw me," I turned in his grip to face him. Perfect in every way. He pulled me into a tight kiss that would have knocked the air out of me if I were still human.

"Ew!" EJ said. I pulled away and laughed at him as the flash of a very obscure memory crossed my mind. Only that it was more than a thought than a memory. Back when my parents didn't have anyone but themselves. I was months old when my mother decided to flee from Forks but I won't deny that I thought about my parents being together again as other parents. I would have given many things to have seem my parents kiss in those days and the other children that had their parents together thought it was gross for parents to kiss in front of them. Humans are just so complicated.

I smiled at my own thoughts, "EJ, don't worry. I will see you in a few years with your own girlfriend and unable to stay away from her lips," I said.

"Yeah but until then you could do that elsewhere," he said. Edward and I laughed and shook our heads. We sat down on the love seat. Aimee came out of the room Seth was still in. She wiped her tears away and came to her brother who wound his arms around her in a tight hug. Brandon did know about the imprint but he never said anything about it. He hated to see his sister suffer this way. It broke my heart to see her this way.

Jacob came out of the room behind her with a sad face. I walked slowly towards him. He shook his head when I was going to comfort him. "Go eat something then," I said lowly.

"No, I'm not in the mood," he said and walked away.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to Seth's room. Machines were connected to his body along with other things. I spotted Leah besides the window. She turned to look at me. I saw her red eyes and she turned away to look out the window again. My steps were slow and careful as I walked into the room. Seth was breathing deeply. Half of his body burned and the other was very skinny as if he hadn't been fed in a year.

"What do you want?" Leah asked not bothering to turn to look at me.

"I came to see how Seth is," I whispered lowly.

"No better," she nearly spat the words.

I took a deep breath. "We are waiting for the healer, Leah. It's the only hope we have."

She turned, "Why do you care so much about us? We are natural enemies, Bella."

I shook my head, "If Seth imprinted on Aimee then we are not. If Jake imprinted on Nessie then that means we are not."

Leah turned to the window again and crossed her arms. "Imprint, right, what would they be without that bond? Would you call that love? It sounds more like compromise."

I shook my head. "Leah, it was set by nature."

She turned again to me but this time with tears streaming down her eyes. "But Seth, my brother, is dying and that bond hasn't saved him. It has no importance," she cried at me. "Go away, Bella, please, just go," she turned back t o the window and wiped away her tears. I just nodded slowly and backed out of the room.

Edward wound his arms around me when I walked out the room. I took a deep breath and pulled away. I understood why Leah was so upset. She had lost her father and now was losing her brother... Or already lost him.

"Bella, have you seen Rose?" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to face her. "No, I haven't, why?"

"Shopping," Alice said. "But I haven't found her and..."

I frowned. "Alice," I said staring at her motionless body. Her eyes then turned to look at me. I couldn't read them. I couldn't tell if it was something good or bad. "Alice, what happened?"

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I'll try and have the next chapter for next week. Reviews are more than welcome.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry if I was late on the update. Tough week and I hope next goes by easy. I did this chapter fast but it was easy. Its a bit short but I didn't want it so long anyway so enjoy. I checked grammar quickly thank you all for reviewing. And annychloe I am thinking too of not taking Anny away so I'll see what I can do for her to stay. Thank you all readers and reviewers for your support. R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Washed Away**

**Rose's POV**

I was laughing with Emmett. It was the first time I had laughed in what seemed years. Emmett and I had sneaked out of the mansion and came running far soulth. It was a quarter before twilight when Emmett pulled me into his embrace. I nearly got lost in his big, muscular arms. It had been time since I last smiled up at him. I loved his hige grin and the way he could make me happy so quick.

He crushed his lips against mine and I was sent right to the heavens and slowly back down in a cloud. I found it hard to believe that I have been living with him as his mate for decades and he can still knock the air out of me. I gripped his hair and pulled him closer crushing our lips harder than what he had.

After five minutes he began to loosen his grip around me and ten minutes later we parted. Our eyes were glued together maybe the first time they were ever glued since God-knows-when. The sky was full of stars now. Twilight had arrived and the moon was up high in it's dark throne. Held by nature in space along with the million diamons. The moon was full and it's light made our skin have a fainth glow.

I pulled away from Emmett. The smile was still on my face as I ran away from him. He was chasing me. I couldn't help but giggle. I ran into a cave, my eyes adjusting to the lack of light the moment I stepped foot inside it. I ran forwards deeper into the cave and heard the rush of an underground river inside the cave. Emmett had his arms around me a few seconds later. I laughed as his lips crushed against my neck.

"Emmett," I laughed harder. My voice echoed through the cave's walls.

"What?" he asked. "You have had me waiting too much," he said. I instantly knew what he was speaking about.

"We didn't bring any extra clothes," I said before kissing him.

"Doesn't matter," he said and carried on with his ideas. It was the best night I have had since Bella's second pregnancy. Emmett and I were under the water of the river. I moved my hand freely under the water as if I were moving out of it. Water wasn't an obstacle for us vampires. Emmett and I finally came to the surface. I took a deep breath just to take away the discomfourt of having my lungs empty. I opened my eyes and looked upward. My happiness was quickly washed away with the image.

The cave glowed with the light of the moon that reflected in the water and danced on the walls. I groaned and Emmett pulled way his bare chest still against mine. His eyes scanning mine and then looking around. His face showed realization. A moon-pool.

"Um," he started. "It's no big deal, right Rose?" His eyes met mine.

"I wish I could say that," I said in a weak voice.

Emmett placed his hand under my jaw to lift it up so I was facing him. "Don't worry Rose, we have each other. Do you want to, I don't know, adopt? I know it won't be the same but it could be close," he said. I wasn't mad at his words. I knew he only wanted to comfort me but adoption wasn't any close to a choice for me. I couldn't adopt a human. He would be surrounded by vampires and I doubt could keep the secret. And when he grows up... What if he decides to stay human? He will get old and die and I would be the one crying for him.

I shook my head at Emmett. "It's okay, I'm fine," I lied. I knew it was a lie but I said it with hope that it would one day come true.

I got out of the water without another word and pulled on my clothes despite I was wet. Emmett did the same. The temperature was still warm for us. We started running. Our clothes would dry on the way with the wind. We were now headed towards the house. At least I had some fun today and got the chance to laugh again.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up by Saturday if not Monday. Please leave a review. I am always happy to know what you think about my story.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is the chapter as I promised. I had it reasdy yesterday but I had no internet and couldn't publish it. Sorry if you find errors. I had no time to reread it this time. Thanks to all the reviewers. I will soon start the next chapter. I will have it by Friday if not Saturday. Please R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Energy**

**Lily's POV**

After a long time of meditation in my chamber I was interrupted by Caius who entered through the stone door openning it like if it was made of paper. He stopped ten feet from me. I could feel his eyes on me and I could see his black robes even if my own eyes were closed.

"You could be useful sometimes," he said.

I sighed and said, "What is the use in being useful if I have no good use for the world."

"Because you don't obey," he nearly snarled.

"Because you are nothing but shit!" I said looking up at him. He ran at me but I caught his arm before it touched me. Our strengh was the same and it fought for domination. "I am not your pet," I said looking at him in the eyes.

"You shall obey or you must die," he said.

I pushed him backwards. "You do not know about the power we have over the world, girl. You can have that same power if you just obey. One day you too shall be part of the guard."

"I rather be turned to ashes before joining such monstrous coven," I said.

"I will then speak with my brothers about your disrespectfulness. We shall see if your wishes come true," he stormed out of the room.

My thoughts were flaming all around the room. I was just as fast as them and just as strong but they were too many and I could not take too much and I have never been good in teletransportation for more that I have tried it. I was bound to stay here until someone came to my rescue. I hope that time isn't so distant.

Aro came into the room with a grin playing over his face. I looked at him in the eyes. They were bloodshot. Something about them told me he had drunk a bit too much this time. I knew why he was here and I knew his words as if they were memorized in my brain.

"Ah, Lily, I was told you were a bit disrespectful with my brother, is that true?" he asked like if he was searching for an answer and had found it was in the same question. I don't know if my thinking made much sense but when you are trapped between stone walls and darkenss you lose the sense of life.

"Aro," I said. "I have had enough of this. I cannot continue to be your slave. I was born free and free I shall die. It is written in nature and you cannot change that."

"Darling, here we give you everything you need and want. Why do you turn your back at us if we have given you everything?" he asked and I knew it was all lies. They hadn't given me anything at all.

"I will live to see the day when you are to die, Aro. The day when the Volturi are to estinguish. You know it is true and that the day is close," I said. "Do not be surprised if you ever see me being one to finish you."

Aro looked at me with the most gross hateful glare imaginable. "You do not deserve anything then."

"You are right, Aro, I deserve more than you," I said. He was less than me. All the guard was. They were nothing but an abomination to humanity and the rest of the creatures over Earth. I hated them now. But I feared them more. It took a lot of my will to say that to him even if it wasn't noticeable on my expresion.

Aro turned and walked out of the room. I sat down on my bed. It wasn't that comfortable. I brought my feet to my chest and took a deep shaky breath feeling the tears stream down my cheeks. I started looking back down my memories and trying to figure out how did I ever got here. A guard came into the room. I looked up at him and said nothing. He sat next to me silently and brought an arm around me. I looked up at his crimson eyes. He had short black hair and his paleness didn't make him look mean at all.

"I'm sorry," he said with pain in his voice. He placed his lips lightly on my head they weren't like stone to me even though they were very hard. My skin was almost as tough as their's.

I wiped away my tears. "Don't worry, I'm fine," I lied. I felt horrible. I didn't see the hour when I would get out of this place. The Volturi would be defeated soon. I knew it. nothing is meant to last forever. But it seemed that the end of the world was closer to me now than their defeat.

His lips came down to mine and didn't part until I pulled away for a fresh breath of damp, dusty air. "We will soon be on our way out of here," he whispered on my ear just so that I could hear him. I knew his plan and it might work but I needed time. I still wasn't ready for anything.

"Time will pass before I am able to even open that door without any effort," I said.

"You could fight Caius," he noticed.

I shook my head. "Foghting with a force of life isn't the same as fighting something that does not have movement of it's own. I used Caius' own strengh to fight him. What strengh does that thing you call door have?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he stood up. "I will come back," he said. He always came back to watch me in my dreams. He walked out of my chamber sealing the entrance after he was out. I took a deep breath and sat cross-legged on the bed and concentrated on my energy. The candles around the room lit up as I started looking at the world beyond the walls.

It was weird seeing the sunset this way knowing that I once could see it with my own eyes. I started controlling my own energy and making it stronger. By the days I was getting stronger. I wanted to be strong to get out of here. I had to use all my energies to just get close to the entrance of this dungeon. I had to be strong. But even with my practicing and saving enery I would never be as strong as...

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"NO WAY!"

* * *

**Next chapter will be up around Saturday if God helps me. Please leave a review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry for not updating when I was supposed to but I had to take my weeks off. Not my best Christmas but congratulations to you all for this new year that just started and to make up for not updating before I made this chapter longer. I hope that all of you enjoy. I do not know when I will update again but I hope soon. Thanks to all my reviewers and those readers that waited for my update. Enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: A Human's Birth Is Heaven**

**Rose's POV**

What the hell? I couldn't believe it. What should I feel? Happiness? Fear? Anger? What was happening? How? There wasn't any logical explination. How could I be pregnant? I had never been pregnant before. I had never given birth. I couldn't be pregnant. There wasn't anyway I could fall pregnant. You hasd to at least have been pregnant once in your life to be able to give birth to a child as vampire. I had never been pregnant before. What was happening now?

Emmett didn't move from his spot. No one said anything. Why didn't anyone said anything? It took me a bit too much to remember that Emmett was always the one to break these silences. Only that now it was him that was involved in the problem. The kids came from the corner. My eyes found movement and turned towards them. I would have a child. It was then that I turned to Emmett. I could see the fear on his face. Was he scared to be a father? I hadn't asked that question until now. Did he ever want a child?

I took a step closer to Emmett. There was only half a feet of distance between our faces. His eyes were frozen. I couldn't see in his eyes the slight effort to look down at me. His perfect features, made stone for the first time since God-knows-when. "Em," I whispered so low that my words were barely audible for myself. I don't know what to feel right now. What should I feel?

Emmett looked down at me. His expression was unreadable. I couldn't help but feel guilty for never asking him if he wanted to be a father. I couldn't have any other feeling that wasn't bad and on that moment I thought it twice if I really wanted a child or not. He crushed his lips against mine. His arms wound around me so fast that I barely have time to think. He swung me around on his embrace. I felt his chest vibrate with his laughs. I was confused but finally happy that he was laughing too. It was a relief to hear his happiness.

"Your wish came true," he whispered in my ear. I smiled, this time I smiled because I really meant it. "Love you," he said. I giggled when his lips touched my neck.

"We're going to be parents," I said. It was then that I realized I had no more reasons for tears. I would have my child. What more I had to ask for?

"But how?" Alice asked. "Rose has never been pregnant before. How could she and Emmett have a child?"

"True," Carlisle said and looked ar Faron.

"I do not understand. The moon-pool children can only be born if their mother was pregnant with another child before their transformation," Faron said.

"Maybe," Bella said. Every eye fell on her. "Um, what happened the night of her transformation. Before Carlisle found her. Was it possible that the time was right for her to have concieved a child that night but because her transformation the child was killed?"

My eyes were glued on Bella. She was looking at me with sadness and discomfourt as if she knew she was trespassing and knew it was wrong. I tried my best to ignore that but it was true. My mind processed it quite quick. I could have fallen pregnant that night. I was out in the cold a long time before Carlisle found me. It was enough time. But why hadn't I ever thought about that? My eyes quickly found Carlisle in search for an affirmation of her idea.

"It is very probable but I do not believe it was enough time for the body to registrate the new life form within it," he said.

"I do not understand either," Faron said. "However, we have no more explination to it."

Carlisle nodded, "We are short in it's research. Maybe in the future we will be able to know a bit more about this new kind."

"Maybe we are the new kind," Jasper said lowly. "How do we know that the moon-pool aren't the true vampire kind and not the ones that are turned by the venom like us?"

"Quite true," Carlisle said.

"I cannot look that far back in time to find out," Anny whispered at Nessie somewhere in the back of the room. There were too many people in front for me to see them.

Emmett moved his hands so they were just on my waist. I hugged him tightly. After so many decades of pain I finally found the happiness I so long thought impossible. Today was something more. I would finally be able to smile without hesitating.

Without another word I led Emmett out of the room and we both went up to our room. I sat on the bed that was nothing more but decoration and 'for those moments when everyone was out hunting'. I then thought what my baby would be. Would it be a boy or a girl? I didn't know. Alice knew, though, but I was pretty sure she wouldn't tell, just to make me suffer some more. I didn't care either if it was a boy or a girl. Either way it was my child and I would love him or her anyway. Then I thought what would I call him if it was a boy, or her if it was a girl. I had no names.

"Em," I said lowly.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"What would we call our baby?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, "I don't know. Boy or girl?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "What if it's a girl?"

"Sherry?" he suggested.

I frowned. "Don't think I like if for my daughter."

"Alison?" he asked.

"Aimee is Aimee Alison," I said.

"What?" he looked at me with a eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "Alice told me that was her name for her daughter. Aimee Alison and Brandon Steven," I explained. Alice was one weird in decorations but quite simple and at the same time creative with names.

"How about Kira?" he asked.

"It means assasin in Japonesse," I replied.

He looked down at the floor. "Jane?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I like that name," I finally said. He smiled and kissed my lips.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in Bella," I said. She opened her door and walked in. A smile was spreaded across her face.

"Congratulations," she pulled me into a tight hug. "I was hoping you would finally fall pregnant. It hurted me to see you sufferring."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Oh, and I already know what it is but I can't tell you so I'm going out with Alice for shopping," she said. That caught me off guard.

"I thought you hated shopping what's so different now?" I demanded.

She laughed. "I hate shopping for myself, Rose. But I don't mind so much if its for someone else."

I frowned. "Alice take videos for me," I said unsure if Bella was actually saying the truth or not.

"Sure will," Alice chimmed from the kitchen.

"Well, see you then," Bella said and walked out of the room. I sighed and looked at Emmett. He was grinning down at me. I had to laugh at him. I had never laughed at him before but it was because of my pain that took my happiness. Now I could laugh freely. Oh my Gosh, how would I not laugh with Emmett always by my side?

* * *

A week has passed. I have drank more animal blood than what I've ever had in any of my hunting trips. Emmett had a hard time trying to believe that I can hold so much blood in my system and my bloated stomach hasn't helped much. I look like a cow.

I was now looking at myself on the mirror of my room. A big bloated stomach. I had just arrived from my check-up with Carlisle. Everything seems to be going okay. Carlisle asks himself how did this kind pop-up so fast out of nowhere. He says I only have one child. I wouldn't have minded if they were twins but I am happy even if I just have one. A child is the best gift anyone could have ever given me.

Emmett warped his arms around me. He hasn't left my side much on my pregnancy. I guess he is worried I might give birth on any moment. I don't think I will until next week. Bella too was two weeks pregnant with EJ. Alice was less only because she had twins. Emmett put his hand over my stomach and rubbed it before kissing my temple.

"Em, what if it's a boy?" I asked staring at the mirror. We hadn't had the time to finish the conversation we started a week ago.

"I don't know. What do you want?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"George?" he asked.

"Too simple and common," I said.

"Dante?"

"Sounds okay but no, something else," I said.

"Kevin?"

"No," I responded.

He was silent for a long moment and it seemed like hours until he said, "Hunter?"

I frowned. "Hunter," that sounds strong. "I like it," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, a hunter just like his father," Emmett joked.

"Just that this time he will be the one killing the bear," I joked. He stopped laughing. I didn't realize that that really was what had happened before his transformation. Did it really hurt him that... He boomed another laugh. I giggled feeling silly for thinking that he would ever take something too serious. He was Emmett, he would always make a joke out of everything.

"Hunter what?" he asked after a while.

"Um, I don't know," I said then smiled. "We have a week to think about it."

"Can't wait to find out what our baby will be," Emmett said. I took a last look at my stomach before I pulled a blouse that Alice and Bella had bought for my pregnancy. Bella and Alice were mantally preparing me for my birth and They were discouraging me soo much that I had to stop them from speaking. I don't care how much pain I have to go to give birth to my child. I have already sufferend much pain, I can suffer a bit more.

I felt sleepy after some hours so Emmett and I went to our room. I slowly laid down on the bed with Emmett's arm around me. I closed my eyes and entered the short coma-like dream world. It was supposed to be the first sleep I would have of my pregnancy and I hadn't slept since God-knows-when. My last dream was days before my transformation and I couldn't remember it. Could I dream in my sleep?

I stood in the midle of the Volturi throne room. There was a man on his knees held down by Alex and another vampire I did not recognize. Jane had just finished his torture. There was a woman next to me. She was staring at my way. _Excuse me_, _has my word gotten to you_? _Did Athena deliver the message_? She spoke to my mind and that caught me off guard but then she said, _please_, _do not fear_, _I won't harm you_. _I told Athena to deliver the message to protect you_. I nodded again and looked at the thrones. Only Aro stood there. Marcus and Caius were nowhere in the room.

"Zafiro, I hear that is your name, am I correct?" Aro asked.

"Yes, sir," the vampire replied.

"Why are you hear?" Aro continued this questions.

Zafiro looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot red. Probably newborn. "I do not know sir. Is there something I have done wrong for all of this torture?"

Aro looked down at Zafiro, with either hate or disgust. "You fed on too many people," he said.

"I try to control my appetite but when I was running through the forest I topped up with the scent of a tribe," Zafiro explained.

"You killed them all," Aro accused.

"I was running with two more, I did not finish them all myself, I barely got four of the fifteen in the tribe," he said back.

"Silence," Aro said. He closed up to the man and placed his hands on his face. "You are lying," Aro said. "No one lies to me." The man began to scream on Aro's grip and then Zafiro's head started to shake until it started burning withing purple smoke however there were no flames. Then something horrible happened.

I woke up. Edward and Jasper were here, Carlisle too. "What happened?" I asked.

"Rose, are you okay?" Jasper asked. "I couldn't feel you in the house."

"I lost your thoughts for a long moment," Edward said. Then he frowned. "Was that a dream, a vision or what?"

"What?" Carlisle said putting his hands on my stomach.

"She was on the throne room in Volterra," Edward said.

I shook my head, "It must have been a nightmare."

He nodded, "I hope."

"Are you feeling alright?" Jasper asked. I raised my eyebrows at him. He knew how I felt. "Okay."

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked still in a dazze. I don't think anyone knocked when they entered the room to check on me.

"Okay, everything seems fine. I'll come back later," Carlisle said and walked out of the room. Edward gave me a last look before walking out of the room with Jasper.

"What did you dream about?" Emmett asked.

"Something horrible," I said. "I can't wait to give birth." I hope I have no more dreams in my life if they are like that one.

* * *

I woke up from my dreams. This time I enjoyed my dream. Nothing weird from it. Emmett was just by my side grinning as I woke up. I smiled at him. "Hey," I said happily.

He kissed my temple. "I wished I could be on your dreams too," he said. "Haven't slept in decades."

I laughed, "Yeah, help me up," I said. I was a vampire but I had to be gentle with my baby. I cautiously sat on my bed with Emmett's help. My stomach was huge. I was almost ready to give birth. I stood up and walked towards the door. Emmett was just behind me watching my steps. I walked down the stairs. A human woman would have had a hard time but I wasn't human so I had no problem with stairs. The livingroom was empty when I got there. It was sunny, maybe the others were outside.

Emmett walked towards the back. Maybe he was going to practice with Amont. We were trying to find out how much Amont's shield can hold and until now non of us have been able to get through it. Emmett was the strongest and every day he would give Amont's shield a take down of his strengh but he could never get through though I saw Amont flinch once when Emmett had hit too hard but he quickly recovered before anyone else could notice.

"So you are having a baby," a female voice said, it wasn't a question. I felt the stench and it made me feel nauseous.

"Yes, Leah," I turned to look at her. Her eyes were red from tears and the thought of something hurting her made my hate for mutts go away. "Are you okay?"

She looked out the window. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You look sad," I said and remembered that accourding to Athena Seth only had days left on that bed.

"Oh like if you cared," she snapped. I was taken off guard by her answer but I should have expected it. Her brother was dying. Who wouldn't be crying?

I nodded, "I do care... sometimes. I am not as cold as I look."

"But as rotten as your venom," she mumbled.

"I cannot say I feel happy because Seth is dying, you know," I said, it was the first time I had called Seth by his name. I had always refered to him a the Kid Mutt or the pup of the pack.

"Shut up you have no rights to mention his name," she stormed off. I couldn't believe she had snapped at me in that way. We had already tried the moonpool but it didn't work. It was only time before Seth's fate.

I felt a kick of my baby. I had felt a few but this one was harder. Then I felt... a contraction? After that... pain. "Argh, Emmett!" I yelled. He was by my side holding me before I fell. Carlisle was there and Esme and then I was in a room. I felt pain. This couldn't be a birth. What was it that I was giving birth. I felt as I was breaking in the inside as my baby pulled his way through me. I got to the point when I shut my eyes tight and held hard on Emmett's hand and gritted my teeth together just to keep myself from screaming. The pain was overtaking. A human's birth is heaven compared to this and I never had one. Here were the eight and a half months that I owed from my pregnancy.

At the end the pain seased. The burn of the wounds were there but the soft cry made me stop and think for a while. It took me a few seconds to proccess the sound. My eyes opened and quickly I caught view of the small body held in Carlisle's hands. I smiled and laughed forgetting all my pain. There are no words to describe the moment. Happiness would never get close to it.

* * *

**Friday 13 guys, not so lucky for those around me. It always gives me good luck but I am a bad luck charm so everyone around me gets the back luck. A girl tripped with me today and they had to take her to the ER, ouch. In change I got to have internet today to update my story. Please leave a review. I will start the next chapter soon to have it up in the net the next time I have internet.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I apologize for the huge delay. I couldn't finish the chapter before. There were many personal situations that didn't leave me finish before. Everything is fine. Thank you missionarycook for worrying. I wanted write more in this chapter but I couldn't find any more ideas. I hope its good enough for you readers. Again I apologive for leaving you all waiting.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Lights and Flames**

**Aimee's POV**

"Hunter," Carlisle announced. I could hear his voice and the others that were out of the room but I was inside the other room with Seth. I heard them cheer in joy but I couldn't do the same. I looked at Seth. I could see dim flames over him. They were so low that were almost touching his flesh. Leah's flames grew tall over her as she stared at the door with anger.

Seth only had days left of life. He would soon pass away as Athena said. I stared at the wall looking at the lights and flames coming from the other room. All of them were either yellow, blue, or light violet. I looked up at the cieling and noticed something. A green light, I instantly understood what was happening.

Mom came into the room. There was an orange glow coming from her skin. Dad came behind her. His glow was blue. Brandon came not far behind with a yellow glow. I looked down at my golden glow and then back up at them. Brandon pulled me into a hug. Dad just stared at me with I-hate-to-see-you-through-this eyes. I knew he would have tears in his eyes if he could.

"Aimee," dad started.

"I know," I said. "Please, I, would like to be alone today."

Mom kneed down, "Aimee, we are going hunting. Rose and Emmett will stay. They will look after Seth. You look thirsty."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were dark. Only the blue in them remained the same color. I sighed and nodded knowing that I needed the blood to survive. Even if I didn't want to survive without Seth.

We went out hunting on the next hour. We ran and ran for miles until we got to our hunting spot. This one was safer. I drained a few elks and a mountain lion with Brandon. Then something ringed into my mind. I knew what that green glow meant. I new what my ability was. I looked at Brandon who was smelling the air. He looked at me.

"I will be gone but I will return. Stay here and don't allow anyone to notice me gone," I said. He nodded. I ran away. Brandon knew me well. He knew I could defend myself well and that I could go on my own. He trusted me and I trusted him. The house was just a few minutes away. I didn't care of anything else. I jumped over a river and continued running towards the house.

After a few minutes I got to the house and up to the room Rose was. She was holding her child there with Emmett at her side.

"Rose, please, can I have Hunter for a few minutes?" I asked.

Rose frowned in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"His ability," I said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"I know what his ability is. He can help Seth," I said. "Please."

Rose looked at Hunter in her arms and looked at me. "How do you know what his ability is?"

"I just do," I said. "It is around him. Please, Seth doesn't has enough time."

"Aimee," Emmett started.

"Please," I said and felt the thin layer leave my flesh and run through the room and cover Emmett and Rose. They nodded and followed me down to Seth's room. Rose sat next to Seth. I saw the glow of Hunter flash.

Seth's burn was healing. Those parts where no flesh was found began to produce it. I could see Hunter open his eyes just in a squint towards Seth. Seth gasped and coughed. He looked around and then at Rose and Emmett. He glanced at Hunter and then at me. His wild eyes were everywhere.

After a few seconds he stopped on me. "Aimee," he said.

"Seth," I jumped into his arms the thin layer returning to my flesh and Rose and Emmett were both in confusion by what had just happened. His flames were big now. Seth looked at Rose, then at Emmett.

"What happened?" he asked confused looking around at the machines in the room and the room itself.

"You were out for three weeks. You got badly burned by that creature," Emmett replied.

"What?" Seth stood up with me on his arms. "I couldn't have been sleeping for so long."

Rose stared at me. "Aimee," she said. "What was that that you did?"

I looked down, "Sorry. It was the only way to save him."

She sighed, "You will explain later. Weren't you hunting?"

I had forgotten I was. "Yeah," I looked at the mirror to my still dark eyes. "Seth, can you come with me?"

"Sure." We walked outside. Rose still had her eyes on me until Seth and I disappeared into the forest. We ran for a long time until I decided to get on Seth's back. He sped on faster. Three minutes later we were on our hunting spot. I breathed in Brandon's scent. He was somewhere north. I followed it. Seth never left my side.

"Seth!" Brandon yelled when he saw us. He pounced on Seth and laughed. "Reeking dog," he laughed.

Mom and dad were instantly here. "Seth?" Mom said confused. I think she had seen my future blur too much.

"How?" dad asked. I knew he didn't expect Seth to be here. And less with me here.

"Hunter," I said. "He's a healer."

**Seth's POV**

I opened my eyes at the feel of the pain that was burning me and felt it as it eased quickly. It faded away in a few seconds. My vision got focused and I found out that I was no longer in the woods. I sat up, my eyes scanning the room. The furniture, the beeping sound of a machine next to me and the bed. The people in front of me, vampires. I almost leaped at them to rip them apart but I recognized them as Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie had a baby on her arms.

My eyes turned down at the sound of my name. Aimee jumped into my arms. I caught her and didn't know what to do. I thought I wasn't allowed into the house since Jasper had... I took a moment to listen. There was no one else in the house.

I heard the talking but I couldn't make out anything I waas too confused I just understood the part where Aimee asked me to come with her. I followed her outside and went behind the trees and shifted. Aimee was already ahead of me running. I ran besides her until she jumped on my back. Then I sped on until we got to a part where the stench of vampires was everywhere.

* * *

**Reviews are more than welcome. I would like to know what you think about this chapter. Sorry if you found grammar errors, I had no time to check my work. I will write the next chapter as soon as I have time.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the late update. I have been having a block on my story. I had to think over and over this chapter when writing it. Oh, and I started a fanfiction of Code Lyoko. Any one that liked the episodes is free to read it. I have a complex plot line there. Thing is I am stuck on both stories at the moment. Any ideas for the next chapter is more than welcome. R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Generations Back**

**Anny's POV**

I woke up. My sister Vell was sleeping next to me. We slept on the same bed. The rest were scattered on other beds around the room. We were enough to fill three rooms. The Cullens were nice to let us stay. We were fighting against this beast. I remember when Seth was being tended downstairs and Aimee was all day in there. Now that Seth had awoken I hoped that she would be better.

After waiting a few minutes I decided to get up. I went down on my pijamas and Seth was there with Aimee sleeping next to him. He was with Emmett and Jasper watching the game. Jasper, I'm sure was there just for the fact that Seth was. I knew he was still not happy with the idea of his daughter being an imprint of a wolf. Even if Seth was one of the most trustful of them all.

EJ sat with Emmett watching the game that was on. He caught sight of me and smiled. He stood up and walked towards me. "Hey Anny," he greeted with a smile. "How were your dreams?"

I smirked. "So-so," I replied not actually remembering what I had dreamed. He was much bigger now. He probably looked nine or ten years. Renesmee and I were stuck at eight for the month. Brandon ran down the stairs. He looked my same age even if he was younger. He was my cousin. That I have been aware about since the first day I heard about my aunt's pregnancy.

"Hey Anny, wanna go out and play?" Brandon asked. I looked out the window towards the gray sky and the drops of water falling from them.

"It is raining," I responded. "And I haven't had my breakfast." Brandon made a face. EJ was more mature and looked over that. He didn't play that much as we did. Now that I start to look down his past I can see that he has matured along with his age. He was mentally thirteen. Brandon was still at ten, what meant that I had to play with him now that I still had time.

None of them was as mature as Aimee, though. She had suffered pain and from that moment she started she bagan to see the world from the adult's point of view. She comes and plays with us but her fifteen years of mentality limitates her to just play a few hours before returning with Seth. My sisters always are asking themselves if that perverted wolf kisses her, or if she wants to kiss him.

I have been skipping from time-line to time-line these days. I am trying to figure out where that creature lives but every time I see it disappear. I can only percieve the evil in the air. That invisible mist of he having passed around there. What is he?

Brandon and I went up towards the library that was on the third floor. The EJ said he would get me something to eat. I took another book from the hundreds I had already read. The library itself was only devided in two sections. Medicine and mythology. I was looking through many books looking and searching for any clue. The Cullens had looked through the net but these books they had were ancient and I am sure this creature has more than a millenia ove this Earth.

"How haven't the Volturi noticed this creature?" I asked.

"Maybe it's only after hybrids like you and your sisters," Brandon said. "You know that he did no harm to EJ," he recalled.

I frowned, "You were nowhere near. Only Amont was there," I said.

"I travelled back in time. I wanted to see it with my own eyes," he confessed.

My eyes grew wide with hope. "Did you get to see the creature?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "The flames wouldn't let me. When I started to get close I felt a sweet scent, but as I got closer I felt fear and came back," he said. I nodded and started my research.

Usually we would pass days closed up on the libreary reading. I had learned to read with my father days before he was killed. It was good that I learned fast. Every word he said I remembered it. It was so clear. The memories were always there. Every second he spent with me since the day of my painful birth.

I was on the sixth page when EJ arrived with my breakfast. He took another book from the library and started reading. He was a fast reader like me. A bit faster because of his full vampire speed but we both read the same amount of pages by the end of the day. I ate the eggs with bacon that EJ had brought. Renesmee's favorite was eggs. I prefered bacon. I was on page twenty five when I finished my food.

Renesmee came into the room. She smiled at us and sat next to us. She started speaking lowly with Brandon. Renesmee knew how to read and Brandon too but they didn't like it that much. At least Renesmee said that she couldn't fit her mind with so much information. She only read the small books. Those that had about two hundred pages. EJ and I read the ones that had five hundred.

Aimee was the one that I had never seen reading. She passed all her time with Seth so she never learned when Seth was between life and death. Seth said he would teach her. Guess we all learn fast. I looked at Brandon. About three weeks and already reading a whole book to see if we could find anything.

"Empusae?" EJ asked.

"She-demon," I replied. "Greek vampire."

"Sounds awsome," Brandon said looking at the picture on EJ's book. I laughed when I saw that beast.

"If a vampire was that hideous," I said and left it hanging to their own understanding. It was interesting how many cultures had their own description of us. And none of them close to us.

"Where is Amont?" Brandon asked.

"He is downstairs," Renesmee said. "Reading a book, central american mythology."

I frowned, "We haven't checked that one. Maybe he'll have luck."

Renesmee shrugged. "If he does we will know. Now could we all put that down and enjoy the small portion of time of childhood that we have left?" A grin was spreaded across her face with those pleading eyes.

We looked at each other and put our books down before running out of the library. We were still little kids. Amont was down stairs reading the book. "There aren't many things here," Amont said when we got to him. "But the Mayas had these awkward beliefs. The Incas had these figures on the ground." He showed us a sketch of a lizard. By the look of the book it had to be ancient. It was in Spanish. Both Amont and me knew Spanish. My sisters usually speak in that language when they are speaking with each other. They speak it more fluently than English. I spoke both just the same. Guess I am between both. I read a small paragraph but nothing interesting.

"We are going to play," Renesmee said. "Will you come with us?"

Amont put his book down. "What are we playing?" he asked.

"I don't know, lets go out side," she responed. We went to the back door. Before running out into the rain Amont spread his shield over the yard and hardened it so that the rain slid around it like an invisible umbrella.

Aimee came out and smiled at us. She touched Amont's shield. He turned and let her in. She came to us. "What are you playing?" she asked.

"You aren't with Seth?" he asked. He didn't seem that of all convinced. They were twins but the link they had was lost because of what happened with Seth.

"He went ho his home to sleep," she said. I smiled. Finally Jasper had his break.

Brandon sighed and nodded at his sister. They started speaking. I had spoken to Brandon several times while Aimee was crying for Seth. He said that he felt his sister's pain at first but then he felt as it faded. He said his sister cared less about him and more about Seth. He said that he could feel that the bond between Seth and Aimee was stronger than the bond he had with her because of being twins. He said it was worse the pain he felt than the pain Aimee felt.

"Sometimes I wanted to scream at her and was determined to do it but Uncle Edward stopped me," he once said. "Every second that I passed with her I did the best I could to reunite the link but it never worked. Seth was all she thought. Ever since he fell on bed," he said on our ninth conversation about it. I felt sorry for him but at least he had the rest of us supporting him. Renesmee had Jacob but she too had time for us. Jacob, in fact, insisted on her spendind her childhood with us rather than too much time with him.

I started looking at a past that I had not been aware about. The past of Seth. The images started flooding my vision. The times he saw Aimee, three. Three times he had seen her before he was hit by the flames. Those three times he had done them without Jasper noticing. He had only spoken with Aimee on those times.

I saw when he had his first tranformation and how he saw scared at what was happening but back then his instinct was the one guiding him. I jumped back a few generations until I saw the wolves as they originally were, a tribe. Three wolves per generation. It was the last generation before Sam. Before the wolves forgot about their abilities and thought of them as a myth. The tribe parted. Some went far but most stayed close La Push.

An image was brought towards me. A wolf, far north. This one white with age. He was running soulth. Another immage came. A new wolf being born far to the East. This one was over seas. Europe was involved. These were hunted down, they died. By a woman vampire I had never seen.

"Anny," EJ said concerned. I looked at him. "Are you okay?" I nodded. _Are you sure_? He placed in my mind.

"Sure," I replied. My mind was still running through the images. How was I taken that far? I was only able to jump three generations back. I had been taken far more than that. I had seen too much. How?

Another vision came. This one blinded completely my vision of the present. I saw the face of a woman and a man. The man was pale and had red eyes. The woman was looking at him. She had a big stomach. Obviously pregnant. Where they were? I concentrated but I could barely make out a few trees as the headache grew.

"It is time," she said in another language but I could understand her words.

"It will be painful," the man said. "I will do," he bit her neck inpregnating the venom on her before moving down to her stomach.

Everything went black. I saw nothing more. Neither did I hear anything else.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. I did my best to make it as long as I could. I would like some help too. I have no idea of which POV to put the next chapter. Thanx.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry if I took too long on making this chapter. I took three days of my life to read a book... I'm a book miniac. And it was kind of difficult to start from Seth's POV but I got it good and decided to include other points of views. I hope Esme's POV is okay. I will try to put a bit more action and more of everything on the next chapter just to kill the boredom I think my story is having.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Morning**

**Seth's POV**

I got home early in the morning not wanting but I was very tired even though I had been sleeping for weeks. It was as if I hadn't had slept at all. Carlisle said that it was because of the pain. I had been out cold for so much just by that burn. Right now I didn't even see scars.

Mom was on the kitchen when I walked through the door of my house. She looked at me like expecting to see Leah. "Seth," she left the dishes and came to hug me tight. "Carlisle had said that you were badly burned by that creature." She knew about the werewolves and as one of the elders now she knew about the creature that we were fighting against. She didn't like it a bit but after a while she became used to the fact that both of her children could shift from human to wolf and back to humans.

"Yeah," I yawned. "I'm going to sleep. We speak about it later? 'Kay?" I asked. She nodded. I knew that she wanted to speak more but she resisted to inquire me because of the shadows I had under my eyes. I placed a kiss on her forehead and walked towards my room. I slumped on the bed and closed my eyes.

In my dream I was somewhere I did not know. It was a mountain, in a forest. But I had never been here. I was aware that it was a dream. Since I was small I had always been aware of when I was sleeping or not. To tell the truth this is the first dream I've had since I started shifting. This one was different.

After looking around I decided to manipulate a bit the dream and shifted into my wolf form. This made me think if I was wolf form on my room too. Hope not or mom would be mad at me. There was a roar behind me. I turned and looked at a dragon my same size (in wolf form of course) looking across the meadow that I was.

There was a hiss from the other side but I woke up when the dragon leaped my way.

I was sweating cold on my bed. I looked at the time. Four in the morning. Had I slept that much? I sighed and closed my eyes again and waited until sleep came again. This time I had no dreams.

I woke up early the next morning. It was eight. I normally got up at ten to eleven. Well I had slept a lot yesterday. Everything seemed peaceful around the house. My hearing was better now that I was too a werewolf. I could hear mom cooking down stairs. She always got up at six.

My sister was nowhere in the house. I thought that she'd wait for me to be up when she got here. If she ever did. I had shifted yesterday on my way here but I couldn't hear Leah then. Jacob wasn't shifted either. Unless they had a reunion. Normally they would come together on a bonfire. I didn't hear mom mention it yesterday. And if she had gone then Leah would have known I came back. That unless Jacob called her for something important.

I sighed and stood up from bed. I took some clean clothes from the drawers and walked to the bathroom. I took a long shower making sure I left no stench. Guess I really had slept for three weeks. I had to wash myself over five times until my nose said I was okay. So much for having my senses sharp.

After getting dressed I brushed my teeth, which took about ten to fifteen minutes if not more, and noticed I need to shave so I too did. After nearly two hours from getting up from bed I finally could go down to the kitchen. Mom had already made me a plate with three sandwiches a bowl of oat meal and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks mom," I called.

"You're welcome," she called back from the laundry.

After eating I walked toeards her. She was folding the clothes. "Mom, where is Leah?"

She turned, pain in her face. "She went on hunting that creature. I haven't seen her in three days. Sam knows nothing and neither does Jake and I've been worried," she said.

"What?" I looked at her in disbelief. My sister had been that stupid? She knew that I got badly burned by the creature. Is she looking for the same? I remember how the pain was blinding.

I didn't wait for mom to say anything else. I ran out the door and into the forest. I stripped off from my clothes when I was out of human sight and shifted into a wolf. I knew Leah's scent very well.

_Jake_? I said in my mind.

_Seth_? he asked back. _Ness told me you were okay and when I went to your room you weren't there. She said you came home because you were cured._

_Where is Leah_? I demanded.

_She went soulth. She will be back tomorrow. She was looking for some information about beings of the legends around there. You know we are still fighting that crature. Are you ready or patrol_? he asked.

I nodded my head as I ran towards him, _I am_.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It was hard to have my daughters future disappeared. But that made me stronger. Now I could see around the wolves and around the hybrids. I couldn't see the creature, though. I guess I need to identify the creature to look at it's future. Jasper was now calmer. He was sad he had lost his daughter but he still spent lots of time with her. Rose was happy with her child. She said she couldn't have asked for more. She said that now her life was complete. Now she was whole.

Esme smiled at us from the kitchen's doorway. She was happy to be at the head of such a big family. My niece came toward me and sat next to me. I smiled at her. She had come with the hairbrush. I took it and started working through her hair. She had given us a scare yesterday when she fainted but she came back an hour and a half later. We were okay by that now. Everything was just fine... I know she is hiding something.

Before she fainted yesterday I could see time spinning around her. Edward said that he could barely see her thoughts/ He said that all the visions were so fast that it passed like a blur. A vampire's thoughts would be a blur to a human... Any was between human and vampire. Edward was a full vampire and saw everything in a blur. No wonder she fainted. But I know she saw it all. She has it all on her memory. I'm not going to bring what she saw out unless she wants to talk about it. Edward said that she avoided thinking of the visions and he could only get a glimpse at the first one. But that was as far as he could go. I fear she could have had a horrible vision.

Aimee came to us walking. She was happy enough to be smiling today. "Seth went patrolling. Anny, want to go play? Is Nessie awake?"

Anny smiled knowing that her cousin was back on the family. "Yeah, just wait until your mom finishes my hair," she said on her six-year-old voice. She seemed six but she barely had a year and a half. Five and a half more and she would have been grown to a full adult.

"Okay," Aimee sat next to me. I stopped a moment on Anny's hair to give a light kiss at my daughter. I had suffered a lot for her. I was glad everything was okay now.

A question crossed my mind. "Your father seemed to be twenty one when he was turned into a vampire," I told Anny carefully.

She smiled this time. "Yes, my sisters all will grow up to his level... Well, the ones that still grow. We are three, you know who we are," she said.

"I know, your sister is about to stop. She barely grows now. It's good to know that at least in seven years you can have some childhood and everything," I said.

"I already want to be fully grown," she replied with a big smile as I finished and gabe her the hair brush.

"Every child says the same thing. They want to be grown ups but not elders. And you know what? When you reach adulthood you wish you still had your childhood for a bit longer," I said to both of them because I knew Aimee was the first thinking about being grown up and being able to date Seth. Her thoughts were pretty innocent now at least. "No go on and play while you still have childhood to enjoy." They started laughing and ran out of the room.

"Careful with furniture," I heard Esme call from the kitchen. I swear she was always in the kitchen. I stood up and walked her way.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Alice came into the kitchen. I was already making breakfast for the hybrids. They say they like my food better than the one outside the house, so I enjoy making them my specials. I'm a mad cook. I do of everything and I can see our infinite money staying totally the same on accounts. Back when we were only the Cullens the money kept going up despite Alice's million trips to the mall.

"Why are you always here?" Alice asked sitting on a stool.

I smiled at my daughter. "Because there are hybrids. You know their diet. Hunting once a week or eating every day," I reminded her. "I enjoy cooking so I am always here. Do you want to help me? There is a chicken in the oven."

"On it," she said and opened the oven she was about to put her hand in but she stopped. She took the kitchen gloves and put them on. She took out the chicken and set it quickly on the counter taking off her gloves and looking at her hands.

I frowned with worry and concern. "Something wrong?"

"Its hot," she said. "Even with gloves it brurns. How can you put your hand in there?"

I touched the tray with the chicken. "Seems fine to me," I said.

She smiled and laughed. "You've definitely been in this kitchen for way too long."

"Maybe, maybe not," I said. I have never been burned by the chickens or the turkeys. I remember the Thanks Giving day we made here. I sighed and continued my work. Alice was a good help preparing other things. I took care of everything that had to do with the stove and oven.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy. Thank you all for reading. Update the next chapter as soon as I have it worked out... Kind of out of ideas.**


	45. Chapter 45

**This story is getting too long and I have seen that it got pretty boring at this point and maybe that's the reason I don't get many reviews so I first thought that maybe I would read the whole forty four chapters and make a list on which are the chapters that can be skipped and paste it on the first chapter. Sorry, I got kind of carried away with fill-in chapters and I've been making my story too long. Then I came up with this idea of ascelerating my story now so I will be shifting from Points Of Views a lot from now on. Again sorry for making my story this boring with fill-in chapters. I'll do my best to go straight to the point.**

**Missionarycook, thank you for your reviews. It is good to know that at least my story is being read by someone. Thanks.**

**PS. Sorry for grammar errors, I didn't have time to correct them.**

* * *

**Chapter 45: No More Waiting**

_(December, exactly two years after the Breaking Dawn insident with the Volturi)_

"Brother, we have waited too long. I will go on now making my move," said a man in the shadows.

"Do then as you please, but remember that they are more powerful now. Be aware of that," said the man in a cape. His hood was covering his face so you couldn't tell who it was.

"Will you help me out?" the man said.

"Sorry brother but there is nothing I can do from where I am without revealing who and what we really are. Perhaps you would want to wait a bit longer."

"I will not wait longer. They excaped me one too many times and I will not tolerate that. I am the best of my kind. I should be the only one. You too brother. That's why you should fight."

"When the time is right," said the man in the hood and turned around leaving at an inmense speed.

"I will win this fight without you then, but if I do not then you will regret this for the rest of your existance." The man disappeared in a billow of green flames. It was then silent in Volterra.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was out in the sun. Normally there wouldn't be but today was different. One of those days when I would go out and get some sun. Edward was inside. I looked at the kids playing. EJ looked big now. Fourteen years Carlisle had said. Alice's kids looked eleven. Renesmee looked ten by now and so did Anny. Amont looked nine and was growing pretty quickly. Guess because Faron looked like if he was on his early twenties. And Hunter looked like if he was five. Rosalie almost never left his side. She was besides me smiling. She's been looking so bright ever since she had her child. You could say she even looked more beautiful.

"Do you remember when you were a child?" I asked Rosalie.

"Only one thing. When I was little I loved my mom much. I remember some moments that were so happy that they didn't fade a bit when I was transsformed. I don't remember my father, though. Only remember him when I saw him once after my transformation, but not before," she responded with a huge smile.

"I remember the summers with my father and a few with mom," I said. "But most of them are behind frosted glass."

Edward ran out of the house. "Fire!" he yelled. The wolves came in from the wolves. Instinctively I pulled my shield over everyone and I could feel Amont pulling his' too. The green flames came violent and stood there for more time than ever.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

I woke up from my dream and got up from bed. I pulled on whatever clothing I could find and took my coat and ran out of my house. It was snowing outside. I knew the attack was going on now. I could see it clearly. I could see the green flames covering them but not touching them because of the little boy's shield. In that same instant I started running at a supernatural speed. As fast as a vampire. As fast as I had ever gone.

Forks came into view. It was sunny today. Something that wasn't normal in this part of the world but there was something more on the atmosphere. Evil, I could feel it. Something dark growing in the air. I cut through the streets as a sharp dagger through flesh and got to the Cullen's. The flames had deminished. Amont sighed and fell to his knees and then to the ground. His mother and father were there in a second to pick him up. They had been attacked by the moster. But of course I knew the moster. I knew why no one saw him. I was dumb to not know. After Lily had contacted my so many times I had to tell them now what was going on.

Everyone stared at me when I walked through the field. I stopped when I was sure everyone could see me and hear me. I turned to the woods. "Go away," I hissed and a wall of flames started towards the trees but none of them were burned. My wall wasn't as big as the one that had just came through here but I knew why. Everyone was silent waiting for my word. "That creature has been living for four thousand years," I said in a normal voice but I knew everyone could hear me with their ears. Now I understood why only the hybrids could affect him and not the othes. Now I understood why Anny couldn't see his past. Why EJ didn't get burned. I have been looking after them for long but until now I hadn't realized what the creature was.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle was the first one to speak. He was looking at me with concern now. I could tell be had me under suspicion.

"He's a hybrid. Half-human half-vampire, the first one maybe. But he has something else. He's just like me in a way," I replied.

"Wizard?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Warlock," I corrected him.

"How can we defeat him?" EJ asked from his sister's side. He was serious. Obviously ready to fight for his family if he had to.

I sighed. These were honest people. They all had put apart human blood to go along with a normal life with the mortals. Even the hybrids have already made up to continue on the diet. They had stopped looking like monsters long ago. They were now people, vampires but people. They had set aside cravings.

"You can't," I finally said. "Only the half-bloods and my kind can have a chance on winning. You could get all the vampires on the world on your side and they wouldn't stand a chance. Only half-bloods and my kind. Only us."

"Why?" Emmett asked. Obviously he was looking after his child that was now besides him sobbing. I smiled at the little healer. I meant him when I spoke to the Cullens last time but I could not speak it up back then.

"He is of my kind too," I started explaining. "However he is also a half-blood, born from a human but craving blood. I believe that is why Amont can protect you all but he is too young still."

"What about us?" Brandon asked. Last time I had seen him, I believe, was the day of his birth. I understood his question.

"Moonpool kids are gifted. All of them have abilities. That is why none of you have gone ungifted. But the fact you were not affected was because Moonpool children are protected from magic. Protected from my kind. You are all rare. This is the first time in history that so many have gathered together in one place. It seems like fate," I responded. It was true. Moonpool children were supposed to be more rare than hybrids. Maybe the fact that so many half-bloods were together meant that also Moonpool children were destined to be here as well. But it was all the diferent roads of time. Why here? Why with the Cullens? What happened iwth the other covens?

"So we are the ones to fight?" Faron asked finally speaking after picking his child up in his arms.

"I never said that. I just said only half-bloods would have a chance. It is up to all of you to decide if you want to be or not," I replied.

"Well we need a plan then," Vell said.

I shook my head. "Whatever plan you have he will forsee it."

"Then what do you sugest?" Anny asked.

"I do not know," I said.

"Will you help us?" Aimee asked from her father's side.

I nodded, "I am now."

"Is the creature looking at us now?" Alice questioned.

"More likely, yes."

"We will prepare for war then," Faron said loud enough for everyone to know it was an order.

"Can we vampires help in any way possible?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "You can look for more half-bloods with abilities."

"That will be hard," Alice said. "Jasper, we'll go hunting them down tomorrow morning."

"Like last time," Jasper said with a smile.

"Leah," Edward said. I noticed the female shape-shifter looking at the child of Rosalie. Hunter, the name came to me. And so did something I hadn't ever seen but identified it as there were two more of those here. It was the same feeling Jacob had towards Renesmee and Seth had towards Aimee. They had called it, my mind was filled in with the knowledge in that moment, imprint. Then I realized it was the first time she had seen the child. She had gone long before his birth and now she had seen him for the first time and the bond was formed.

In that same moment Leah took a few steps back. She looked at everyone. Aimee had identified the bond and so did Jasper. Alice was caught on a vision that I could see myself. The boy's future was disappearing, or blurring. Emmett and Rosalie were puzzled but then Rosalie's voice broke the silence in a soft whisper, "No." The words were full of concern and hurt and worry, hate still wasn't mixed within the emotions, but that was all it took to make Leah pull back and make a run.

Seth barked at his sister to come back but she was far now and the bark wouldn't reach her, only the words in the mind.

"She didn't," Rosalie looked at Edward for reassurance. He nodded not being able to lie to her. He was very sincere and too honest to give a lie. Much more he understood the pain she was feeling.

Jasper took her into the house with Edward and Bella before she broke out in a cry. You could hear them forcing with her within the house and Esme went in, maybe to make sure all her decorations were safe in the house with a mad vampire in it.

I sighed. "She will come though," I said.

"It's been two years since the Volturi came," Carlisle said.

"The won't come," Alice assured. "They want us exterminated and if we have trouble with a creature then they will not get involved until the day of our funeral."

"Vampires don't have funerals," Renesmee said in a low but audible voice. She was deep in thought. She looked at her hands and then at me. "Can I make an effect on it?" I understood that she was speaking about the creature. I nodded. "EJ?"

I shook my head. "Only resist the magic, like Hunter, Aimee and Brandon." I looked at them all and their abilities. Most of them were gifted. Vell wouldn't do much, Anny couldn't either. Faron could only teleport. "Do you need to practice your abilities?"

"We have," Vell said. "But we will continue. If you'd like to help."

I nodded, "Glad to show you everything I've learned in the past few years."

* * *

**Volterra**

"Lily would you stop being so rebel?" Aro yelled.

"I am stronger now," Lily said in rage. "No more of your abilities may affect me. You are all out numbered."

"Let me remind you that there are many vampires around this place so speak up!" Aro snarled.

"NO!" Lily replied. "Not now, not ever, I'm tired of being your slave."

"Fine then," Aro said. "Take her away." Two vampires came towards the girl.

"Stay away," Lily hissed. The vampires kept coming. "I said," she closed her pal and reopened it to see a billow of flames flying towards a vampire at his speed but they disappeared before the touched him.

"Stop fighting," Marcus called. "I've had enough of this. Drain her, have her for lunch whatever. She is useless if she doesn't speak."

Aro nodded. "Do so then, whoever wants to know what it is to drain a witch may make the try."

Lily pulled away and ran towards the door that was a big wall too heavy for her to open herself. She sighed, dead end. She was still too weak to escape. Even if she used her magic to get to the other side that would mean she would be out cold for a day or two. There was no point. She needed more practice.

"I will speak," she gave in. Fangs inches from her throat. "I will speak," she sighed.

* * *

**Attention reader: I would like to have reviews from all those that read this story and tell me how I did in this chapter. I want to know how good or bad it was. You can be honest, I won't judge anyone or stop writing or bite the heads of anyone for opinion. Please review and give me your opinion about this chapter and sorry for the excesive fill-ins. I Gave too much away on this chapter and about Leah's imprinting, I will explain that later and I wanted it to be something quick and without too much drama and all those things.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry I'm updating every few weeks but I'm a bit blocked right now with this story.  
I reread the story and noticed that there is always something important in every chapter and so there is no way you could skip any without being confused after. I read the whole things in two days despite the chores I had and noted down a few things that I had already forgotten. I do not know when I will update again but I hope it's soon. I want this story done before reaching 55-60 chapters. This is just getting a bit too long even if my chapters are quite short.**

**Missionarycook thank you for your review Always my #1 reviewer on this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Grandfather**

**Renesmee's POV**

Mom was worried. She couldn't believe what was happening. Leah's imprint, so fast and Rose's breakdown. Days had passed since Athena came but everything remained fresh in time. Hunter could now walk. He spent lots of time playing with us even if we thought that he was too little with his age but we accepted him as one of us. And there were only three hybrids that still were growing. Anny's sister had stopped growing a few months ago.

The werewolves have been uneasy. There have been more patrols and reunions. We have been practicing more. Alice and Jasper had gone on to look for more hybrids. This was our war. The war of the half-bloods. And will my eleven-year-old looking I was ready to take down any creature that came against me.

Before Athena had said that we already had concluded that the beast had to be like magical as in able to use spells and stuff. But being like us wasn't expected. The fact that we had our kind in common made us resistant to his attacks. But why attack us if he's like us? I mean, the creature, is it even he or a she?

"Ness," EJ called. He already looked fifteen. Grandpa said that he had slowed down to row at an almost normal pace. He had been homeschooled along with us. Each of us was about on fifth to seventh grade by now but EJ was already on eighth. I'm on eighth too but he will soon pass to ninth and when he does he will be able to go to high school if he wants. If I reach ninth I could go because of my appearance.

"What?" I turned around to look up at him. He was huge. I would grow maybe as tall as him but maybe I will be some inches shorter like mom. He's almost as tall as dad.

He sighed, unnecessary; he could already hold his breath for a long period of time. His heart beat was slow but grandpa said that it wouldn't stop beating. It would just slow down. His flesh was now colder because of it but he wouldn't be as cold as dad.

"You won't be fighting, will you?" he asked in his overprotective brother tone.

I smiled, this time looking up at him not like the girl I was but with my mental age. Physically I looked eleven but mentally I was at least sixteen. "EJ, I will keep myself in the dark in this war but if I have to go in and fight I will do," I said.

He nodded, "You do know dad will not allow it."

I sighed deeply looking down at my feet before looking up at him in the eyes again, his green and golden eyes glistering with the faint light of the eternal cloudy day. "He may not allow it. But that will not stop me from taking at least the slightest part."

"They are not letting Anny go," he reminded me. The hybrids had gone into an uproar because of Anny's position. Anny was one of the most vulnerable. Amont was going, though. Everyone needed his shield for protection against the flames.

I nodded. "But Anny has no ability to defend herself. I do, I can make a mental block with all of my memories. I can even create memories, false ones, to keep him from moving an inch while the others are working."

"The flames will kill you if they hit you. Not like me that just cuts my oxygen," he replied, hurt in his voice but that wouldn't change my mind.

"Do not worry, I will try and not get too involved but at least something I have to try," I said.

He shook his head, "If our father doesn't stop you, the others will, you know Jacob won't let you go either." He hit the right spot with that. Jacob being the one who imprinted on me would never let me past the door.

I nodded as he gained a point at his favor. "I love Jakey," I said. "But I won't be hunted down for the rest of my life. I don't want that for us," I responded. I knew about Jakey's imprint. I knew we were meant to spend the rest of our lives together and be in love. I already started liking him, though I knew I was still young. Jakey was kind and very hard worker. He was perfect in many ways but I just knew that right now I wouldn't understand the why of the imprint but one day I would and that day I will be ready to be something else with him.

"Ness," EJ said. I held my hand up to stop him.

"My words already have meaning. Nothing more you can say can change that. Thank you for worrying. I love you too," I said and walked pass him to my room. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I didn't know how I would do to get into the battle but I was definitely not going to stay here. _Sorry dad but I have to fight for my own thing_. _I had enough of being useless with the Volturi last time_.

I looked at the locket in my neck. The first present I received from my mother. It was a reminder for what happened with the Volturi. It was a reminder that one day I had to return them the favor they made me with saving my life.

* * *

**EJ's POV**

I sighed being hurt by what my sister said. I cared for her, she was my sister. I didn't want to see her hurt. I looked around fifteen but my mind was way beyond my age despite the fact I liked to play around with the rest of my generation. I was aware of the danger we were facing and barely slept when I did because of this.

"EJ," dad said from the living room. I was there the next second. He patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm already planning with Jasper and Emmett," he assured. I smirked still unsure. I knew Nessie well and she wouldn't stop because they were blocking her way. She would find a way or another how to get through. He was always as stubborn as a mule.

I walked my way to the back yard were Amont had his shield over everyone to cover from the rain. The hybrids were practicing. I touched the shield and Amont let me in. I crossed my arms over my chest as I stood there next to the nine or ten year-old boy that was sitting next to me watching the fight.

Vell was up against Faron. Here Faron had the advantage for his ability to teleport from one place to another. Still Vell seemed to be whipping him. He moved fast but she was faster and anticipated his attacks. I found and looked into her mind and just then I realized that she was looking at his desires and at this moment all he wanted was to hit her at least once. She knew exactly what he was up to and when.

At the end she had him pinned to the floor with his head between her arms and one hand on his eyes so he couldn't see. Guess he couldn't teleport where he couldn't see. He surrendered. She stood up and dusted herself. "Sister, how can you have such a wimp for a husband," Vell bragged.

"Oh, father," Amont looked down shaking his head.

On the field Faron just looked at his son's gesture and felt ashamed. He disappeared.

One of the hybrids, Maria walked into the field. "Who's against me?" she asked. I knew her ability. She could turn invisible, though her sound gave her away.

Anny stepped forward. "I will," she looked eleven years old by now but she still looked a bit to fragile.

Maria shook her head. "Anny, you know what we said."

"You know that I can be attacked at any time even if I'm alone," Anny said. "I have to defend myself," she stood firm on her place.

"I will not fight my youngest sister," Maria said to her.

"Fight," Anny insisted. Maria shook her head. "Fight," Anny repeated. Maria continued. "Fight damn it!" Anny yelled and a man appeared on the middle of the field and was consumed by green flames. Everyone was stunned. "I want you to fight," Anny jerked her hand and a gust of green flames flew towards Maria. Maria dodged them and the flames disappeared.

"Anny," Maria said stunned.

"Fight," Anny screamed over all the voices and an eruption of flames occurred. Maria looked at the wall in horror just like the rest. The next thing I could process was that Anny had her sister pinned to the ground. Amont had his shield bent so that everyone was protected except Maria and Anny who were in the middle of the field getting wet by the rain.

Everyone was silent for a moment. No one was expecting Anny to ever do that. Normally Anny could only project the past to only one person but now she had brought the past live to everyone at the same time.

Anny stood up and walked into the house. Amont didn't even notice when his shield weakened and the water started to invade us. Murmurs started to run through the small crowd of hybrids. Only the ones with abilities would fight. The rest would not. That left half of the hybrids out of action.

Amont looked up at me with a questioning look. _I know_, I projected my thoughts to him.

_How_? He asked. I have been reading minds for a while now. Gerad was right, I had multiple abilities.

_I don't know_, I replied. He just nodded and continued looking at the hybrids training.

* * *

**Anny's POV**

I walked up the stairs and to Renesmee's room. She threw her hands over me. _That was great_, she projected into my mind. I nodded at her. She had seen me. _Too bad you weren't replied with an attack or you would have had more action_.

I chuckled at her statement. I projected a memory of my voice when I said 'I know'. She nodded. It was fun being with Nessie. She was always cheerful.

Aimee walked into the room. "Hey," she said when she walked in. "Anny that was amazing. It was surprising what you did."

I blushed slightly, "Thanks," I replied. She looked twelve. I was aware that she was younger but she grew faster than us. Soon she would reach EJ's age and get stuck there and grow human pace. She would too get to go to High School if she wanted. I didn't know if I was ever even going to touch school ground. I just knew that Edward was teaching them school things and I took advantage by taking the education with them as well. I was on seventh grade by now and Edward said that it would take seven years to get to this level. I was glad I had that all quickly. We spent only three days studying. The rest of the time we were playing.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

"Sir, we've seen some weird guy on the foot of the woods," an officer reported.

"Describe him," I said waiting for any sign of anything abnormal.

"Green eyes, one eighty, brown hair, you know, average Joe," the officer said. I nodded at him and sighed.

"I'll be going home now. Call in if something happens," I said and walked out of the office. I got into my car and drove towards my house. It's been quite a while ever since I've seen my daughter. I think it would be a good idea to pay her a visit.

I drove to where the new Cullen mansion was. They had said that they had moved. Sue had kept me informed what the Cullen family was and how they were _blood lovers_. After seeing Jacob phase once in front of me it was all that I needed to believe.

I stopped in front of the house. Edward was the first one out and then Bella quickly followed. He murmured something at Bella. "Dad," Bella said casually as she came towards me. I noticed her honey eyes that didn't belong to her. "So it's true? Your eyed prove it."

"Contacts," she said but seeing as this child grew all her life I knew the lie. I just stared at her. "What?" she frowned.

"You have never been a good liar," I said and kissed her cold cheek. I sighed. "I don't know why vampire but I have been thinking over it and if it is true that you love Edward and wish to live the rest of your existence with him then I won't question that decision of yours." I walked past her and into the house. I was surprised to see the house this crowded but remembered that Sue had said something about half-human half-vampires living here. Everyone looked at me when I walked in.

"Dad," Bella said when I stepped foot on the house. I smiled not caring if I came into a vampire's house. I had come before. "Do you mind if we speak about this?"

I turned to face her and Edward, "Bells, as I said, there is nothing to speak about. Though I did come here for a reason, Sue," I said. We had spoken about this a lot of times. "I'll be proposing to her and I just wanted to know if you were okay with that."

Bella nodded, "Yes, if you are happy with her then why not."

"Bella," Edward said. "Are you sure? And there are lots of people here craving," he said to Bella.

She smiled, "Dad, I want you to meet someone then, well actually two," she said. "Renesmee, EJ come here please," she called. A girl that looked eleven years old and a boy that looked fifteen came. Renesmee smiled at me and stood next to me. The boy who I believe is EJ looked at the floor as he stopped next to Renesmee.

"She has the same name as your…" I trailed off when Edward nodded.

"Dad, these are my children, Renesmee and EJ. Biological," she said with a smile.

I looked at the children, "Bella this is impossible, stop joking."

"They aren't human dad," Bella said. "I believe you should know that."

I frowned, "How can that be?"

"Renesmee is half-vampire- half-human, EJ is full vampire," Edward explained. "EJ, explain."

The boy looked up at me and I noticed his eyes. Golden but with a green ring around them. Then thoughts began to fill my mind. Everything I had to know was implanted. At first I was confused before I understood the abilities thing and I understood Sue didn't know that much about vampires as I thought she would.

I took a deep breath, "Well this is something new."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We explained everything to dad and he understood but said that he didn't know how to react. We left it that he just was fine knowing. I was happy that I didn't have to hide my children from him. He was okay with these things even if unsure. He said that he waited for EJ to show up at Fork's High and Renesmee too.

Renesmee and EJ were happy to meet their grandfather. Renesmee was a baby when she last saw him. Now I could go visit him with my children whenever I wanted. I told him not to tell anything to Sue about EJ, though. Sam wasn't supposed to know about the children of the Moon-pool until they all were fully grown. The wolves were aware of the hybrids though.

Charlie stood up after a long time and said good-bye before leaving. Everything just happened so fast. I was just happy I didn't have to keep up that lie to him. I was already asking myself if it was wrong to have the kids away from their grandparents.


	47. Chapter 47

**I made this chapter quick today and sorry if it's not that good, I woke up sick today. I tried to put as much as I could into this chapter. I thought Jacob needed a part again so I put it up into this chapter. I will be at camp this next week so I won't update before Friday. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of effort to beat sickness to bring you this. Thank you readers hope you like my way of writing if there is something I can better and you know it's accepted. Critics are always good as long as it's for bettering the story.**

**Thanks missionarycook for your reviews. It's the only reason I keep updating this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Live**

**Jacob's POV**

Everything was clear so I changed back into my human form after patrol. I pulled my jeans on and started walking to the Cullen's mansion. The stench of the Cullen mixed in with the hybrids. It was strange coming here now. I knocked before walking in.

"Jacob," Rose smiled at me and walked into the living room. Somehow that felt strange. Ever since she had Hunter she had been nicer with everyone and better with the wolves.

EJ appeared and took my arm and dragged me back out. He dragged me all the way to the trees and started running. I ran after him understanding he wanted to speak to me in private. He stopped in the meadow where the Volturi had met with us. Just that now it was covered with snow as it still was winter.

"What?" I asked him when I stopped.

He turned toward me and started replaying the conversation he had with his sister. _What will we do_? EJ asked me.

_I don't know_, I said back in thought knowing that he would hear me. It hurt me what Nessie was thinking. Obviously I wouldn't let her go but the way she spoke I knew she would do the inevitable and that would mean that she would go pass me. An imprint is a strong bond but it only made us love each other. From there on it was all left to own will.

Please help, I don't want to lose my sister.

I know, but what can I do? I asked him.

"Whatever you can," he spoke out loud this time. His voice was difficult for me to adjust. His voice was very mature. Just like a fifteen-year-old but I knew he was younger than his sister. It felt awkward to be hearing him speaking out loud. "She had no long range attack or anything to defend herself."

I nodded, "That is what hurts me," I replied feeling the dagger of worry crossing me. Nessie was still young but that didn't mean I didn't worry for her safety. She would be growing at human pace from now on. Or at least close to human pace.

"Please," he said and sat down. "Just that, I don't want her near that monster."

I caught the scent of something near. I identified something. "Jane," I said and turned. She and Alec walked out of the trees. "What is the Volturi doing here?"

"We came to survey you all," she said with a smile. I felt EJ cringe behind me. He knew who the Volturi were and was afraid of them. "Who is that behind you?"

"EJ," I said. "He's a hybrid."

"His heart beat isn't that fast," she said with a frown.

I nodded. "He's son of two hybrids," I lied. I didn't want anything to happen to EJ. If he was hurt Bella would never forgive me. None of the Cullens would.

"Interesting," Jane said with a smile. "Show yourself," she ordered him. EJ didn't move. "The hard way then?" she stared at him but then frowned when EJ didn't move. She looked up at me looking for any answer.

"He has a shield, more like Bella's, you both are useless against him," I explained not wanted to have her try her ability with me.

She nodded. "Take me to Carlisle," she then said. I nodded. We were in trouble. I would tell Edward on the way.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Edward was frantic with all this. Bella had her shield over the entire mansion. I walked down. The children couldn't pass as hybrids. Amont and Anny could but the rest were not. We couldn't hide them anywhere now.

Alice came with lenses. She gave them to the children. All the hybrids were outside. The kids where too, they couldn't pass as hybrids but we had to try. Maybe they wouldn't notice. I walked outside. Amont, I knew, had his shield protecting himself and the ones around him that were all kids.

I walked to the front. I knew Bella was protecting me. Soon Jacob came to view. He was in human form. EJ walked with him and behind them came Alec and Jane. What an unpleasant surprise.

"Carlisle," Jane said. "We came to ease you a bit," her tone wasn't one that I liked.

"What are you going to do?" I asked leaving courtesy to the side.

She smiled. "These hybrids live and without a reason. They should be dead, just like their father."

"Jane," I said and looked at her in the eyes. I hated that crimson color. "These hybrids are under our protection at the time and from my point of view you both are outnumbered in many ways."

Her smile faded, "Carlisle, do you realize you are playing with fire?"

"I realize that these hybrids were not asked to live. They live because they were their father's doing and he isn't present with them now. They have learned to feed on animals like we do. They can feed on human food. They can live like humans and with humans. You can't call them vampires and to my understanding you are the guard towards vampires not hybrids, or werewolves, or humans."

"May I remind you that any human that knows about us vampires should die? I think we made an exception with Bella. That the children of the moon are forbidden and you received a whole pack a few months ago. That the shape-shifters that you have next to you are our enemies and we have left them live in peace as long as they are within their space. That the hybrids shouldn't exist and your granddaughter is still alive because master Aro decided to give you an opportunity. We have patience and you are getting it to its limit, Carlise," Jane threatened. There were a few mumbles between the hybrids.

"Jane, Forks, is our territory, as is La push, Isle Esme, and the north with our friends," I said. "We are aware of everything you have done for us but we haven't betrayed the Volturi. We have received information that you have gone hunting the children of the moon. I assure you that they mean no harm. That is why we accepted to put them among our friends. If you wouldn't be so rotten with your own glory you would understand that there are creatures that you could have as allies and live with them in harmony."

Jane nodded, "I am sure Aro would be glad to hear your words," she said.

"I assure you he will," I said. She nodded one last time before running into the trees with Alec. Everyone was silent for a long moment. Then we all went to what we were doing before.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Jane and Alec faded into the trees I ran towards EJ and pulled him into a tight hug. All the children of the moon took out their lenses and started rubbing their eyes. I knew how molesting those things could be.

I didn't let go of EJ. He had been so close to danger. I knew they were aware that EJ had my same ability. Jane doesn't go around anyone without using her ability on the person. I was glad my son had my same ability. I wouldn't let him go out alone ever again.

There was a heartbeat from the trees and Leah came out. She stood there waiting. Jacob walked over to her with Renesmeeon his arm. Rose quickly tightened her grip around Hunter. I sighed and pulled away from EJ. I walked towards Rose.

I placed my arm on her shoulder. "Rose," I said softly. "You have to let them. It may get worse."

"She won't take him away from him," Rose hissed.

I nodded, "Any she won't. You see how Jacob is with Renesmee, still I have time with my daughter. Give her a chance, you know she suffers, just like you did before you had Hunter. Maybe he's the key for your happiness, both of you."

She looked at me. "I waited a long time to have my child. Why would I give him away?" she asked me and I didn't have an answer.

"Maybe you're right, but will you hurt your child for selfishness?" I responded her.

She sighed and put Hunter down. Leah was looking at us. Her face blank, not knowing what to do, or what she was supposed to say, if she were to say something. It was evident that Rose's action surprised her but I was sure she didn't know what Rose was planning to do.

Rose let go of Hunter. He was small but he was old enough to walk by his own. Slowly through the thin layer of snow that was under his legs he made his way to Leah in silence. She took a few steps but didn't dare to take more. She stopped and Hunter walked the rest of the way without stumbling. As soon and he got to Leah she picked him up and had him embraced in a tight hug.

Emmett was besides Rose in that same instant. It was obvious he was perplexed by her action but he didn't ask anything. I think he wasn't against the imprint and accepted it just like Alice accepted her daughter's. Leah's face was full with tears in that same moment but I knew those tears what of happiness. She sighed and pulled away from Hunter. She looked at Rose and gave a shy smile but looked down like if she had done something horrible towards Rosalie.

Rosalie smirked. "I can't do much about it, can I?" she said loud enough for the sound to get to Leah. Leah then looked up at Rose. Her expression was again blank. "Just make sure I get to enjoy my son's childhood more than you do," Rosalie turned and walked into the house. Emmett followed after looking at Leah and his son for a moment.

I smiled knowing that she had accepted the imprint. Then I left my shield fall back to my skin. It was a harsh movement but it didn't hurt at all. Just that I felt the pressure but no pain was involved. Edward was by my side, his hands around my waist.

"The cottage needs maintenance," he whispered at my ear. I instantly understood his words.

"The kids can stay here for the night. I believe the Volturi won't attack," I replied with a smile. I kissed his jawline.

"Well, Amont and EJ are here. Alice will have the good lookout," Edward said. "Tonight we are out of here." I smiled wider at his words. I'm not an addict but hey, after you have kids you can't find space in time for yourself.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I spend the rest of the day with Hunter. He knew how to speak and we could speak a bit. It was difficult to fit a seven-year-old in a body of one that looked two. He was very smart. He said that he mostly was with his mother. He had only been a few times with the other kids. I told him that he had to play a bit more and enjoy a bit more his childhood. He nodded and he said that tomorrow he would play a bit more.

He was sleeping on my lap now. I picked him up and took him upstairs following the stench of Rosalie. I got to her room. She was sitting on the bed with Emmett. She was looking at me seriously. I walked in in silence and put Hunter on the bed and placed a kiss on his hair before walking back to the door. I stopped and turned.

I sighed. "I am sorry, it took me off guard too. I didn't expect to ever imprint. I am sorry for the pain I am causing you. I had no fault over imprinting on your son. I didn't, I didn't know," I explained but I didn't know what else to say.

Rosalie nodded. "It's okay, I'll get used to it. Just let me have my time with my son," she warned.

I nodded knowing it would be the best deal I would get from her.

"I'll be back in two days," I said. "I won't intrude that much in your lives," I assured her and walked away.

As soon as I got to the trees I stripped off from my shirt and bra and my shorts and shifted. My clothes hung high on my hind leg as I ran. It was a way to transport my clothes without getting it dirty or wet with drool.

I ran but my mind played everything that happened and I found myself speaking to an empty space. None of the other wolves were on their wolf form. Jacob would be interested in this. I ran down to my house and shifted back to my human form. I pulled on my clothes and walked directly into the house. Seth was sitting on the sofa. I had already seen him. I was relieved that he was still alive. I thought I had lost him for good.

He smiled up at me. "Someone seems happy," he said.

I smiled, "I got to have some time with Hunter, there is no one in patrol and I'm exhausted."

"I haven't patrolled in a good time. Hmm, dark at night, just how I like it," he smiled and stood from the sofa. He took off his shirt and threw it at me. I caught it and walked to the laundry room. I threw Seth's shirt to the hamper and then walked up to my room. I closed the door of my room and slumped on my bed.

I couldn't believe I had imprinted. I was happy by it. I was happy to see that Rose let me see Hunter. Although I didn't feel anything romantic for that child I did feel the need to protect him. I had seen how Jacob protected Nessie but this was different. This protection was more like if I knew he was strong but I wanted to help him out. Like if I recognized his strength and wanted to help him defeat whatever comes against him or us. I was just happy.

After a few minutes I faded into my dreams. They were good unlike others. No more nightmares of being alone. Today I knew who I was meant to be and that was enough to make my dreams a place where I wanted to stay and live forever.


	48. Chapter 48

**So sorry I didn't update sooner. I had this chapter done since days ago but I think I got lazy and couldn't bring myself to publish. I constntly have blocks when it comes to my stories. I'm pretty much blocked now so any help with ideas and POVs is thankfully accepted. I'm sorry if there are some errors in my chapters, even if Word atomatically corrects me I don't know if any slip. I usually have a problem with sintaxis too. Anyways, thanks to all my readers, I recieved a review from Guest but I'm not sure if it's Missionarycook or another different person. I couldn't quite grip the whole idea of the message but thank you and hope you all enjoy the next chapters. I'm bringing my story close to the end. I'm still not sure if a sequel will be made or not but I know there are many people who like my story even though they don't review. I don't know when I will publish my next chapter, usually it takes me days to write one. I will try to have it up with in this next week or the beggining of the next. Thanks to all the readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Soon**

**Aimee's POV**

Seth was happy with me and I had grown quite much. It has been almost half a year since I was born and I already look like if I was eleven. Grandpa said that maybe we would finish our growing a bit faster. I don't really know. I just know that Seth has been all over the idea of having me enjoy my childhood. He took me to parks, despite the smell of humans. I knew how to control myself well. I saw no need how human blood could be different from animal. For me they all smelled the same.

Brandon walked into the room where we both slept. He sat down on his bed. His eyebrows were full of concern and a bit of upset. I walked to him and sat down. He looked at me and then looked down.

"Brother," I spoke to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Mom said that the big fight with that creature will be this weekend," he said lowly. He had a frown on his brows. I knew him enough to know that he was mad because he couldn't have part in it.

I gave him a smile. "Don't worry, we'll live forever. You'll have plenty of other fights in the future. Maybe they'll be more fun than this one.

He shrugged. "Maybe, but that won't cut out the fact that I want to take part on this one." His speech had bettered with time. He now spoke quite fluently. He was a bit late to learn how to speak correctly but he got it right after some practice.

"I'm worried for them, I mean, Amont can shield them but what will happen when they have their hands on the monster?" I asked him. "They can't be protected by Amont when they are so close to him. He could burn them to ashes in a second."

Brandon nodded, "Lets just hope they know what they are doing." He sighed and lay down on his bed face down. "I'm going to get some sleep," his voice came muffled by the pillow. "I didn't sleep anything last night."

"You could have had dad do something about that," I reminded him.

He shrugged, "I don't like being controlled by other people."

I shrugged back even if he wouldn't see me. "See you then." I skipped my way out of the room and when to EJ's. He looked up at me from his bed. He looked fifteen and he didn't seem to be growing that fast as before. He was almost human pace.

His green and golden eyes fixed on mine and he smiled. He put down the book he was reading. He sat up and waited for me to speak.

"I was just bored," I said awkwardly after a few seconds of eternal silence.

He nodded. "I could see that," he said out loud knowing how much it annoyed me the fact that they could communicate in other ways instead of using their voices. I had always been jealous about that.

I sat down next him on his now queen size bed. He had outgrown the other one he had in shape of a car. "Are you starting high?" I asked him after making myself comfortable in my spot.

He nodded. "This year I'm starting, then Renesmee will start the year after. She'll be my younger sister if not my twin who failed on fourth grade," he replied. I smiled. "Is Nessie out with Jake?"

"Yeah, they fled about an hour ago," I said not knowing how he hadn't noticed.

"Oh, humph, book must have been good when they were out the door. I didn't pay attention to anything on the last few hours," he closed his book and put it to rest on the night stand. He room had been changed. It was now more teen like. Everything was decorated in blue and black, EJ's favorite colors, the desk was black with a laptop resting on top of it and there were a few papers of schoolwork that he had been working on.

After talking with EJ for a long time I decided to move on through the house towards other people I knew. I found Hunter by himself looking out the window. I think I should take a picture of this because Rosalie never leaved he child alone unless Leah is with him. I walked up to him and smiled. He smiled back but his smile was small, almost as if he just smiled to just not be rude. At least we had something in common, we both were imprints.

"What brings you around to speak with me?" he asked lowly. His voice was low and I barely heard him but I understood what he said.

"You never are alone; you are always with your mom or with Leah. We always feel like if we would intrude if we go and ask you to play with us. If not we would have been speaking with you until you went crazy with our voices," I said.

He smiled a little, "You big kids play with yourselves, it's not easy when you are left behind," he said.

I frowned, "Hey, we are only a month and two weeks apart."

"But our fast growing makes it look like more," he knew how to defend himself well. "I'm always left out. EJ is almost fully grown; Brandon is always with EJ and Amont. Nessie is always with Anny. Although our imprinters are brothers they are always away from each other," he explained. "Seth leaves you alone to live with your family but every time Leah leaves she leaves me to my mother. I love mom and all but she gets a bit too overprotective with me and I don't like that. Sometimes I want to tell her to back a little and give me some space for my cousins but I don't want to hurt her feelings so I never do."

I nodded, "It should be hard," I guessed.

He smirked, "It's annoying, sometimes I wish someone could lure their attention away from me."

I smiled widely, "I can help with that," I offered.

He laughed, "And how are you going to do that?" He looked at me with disbelief. He looked just six years old but he was quite advanced on his thinking.

"I can play with people's emotions just like dad but I have a different effect on people. I can lure them to do whatever I want them too, no mind tricks involved." I had learned to use my ability by now but I never used it. Dad could only manipulate abilities. I was ten times bigger than dad. I could use them to change your way of thinking and fill you with wanting and even if you didn't want to do it you felt the need to, like addiction.

"But isn't that wrong?" he asked me unsure.

I nodded, "It is but only a day or two, just so that you can play with us," I said. He gave me a genuine grin that set a smile on my face. I knew it was wrong but whatever, it was just so that Hunter gets to pass some time out of his vampire-werewolf cage. And Uncle Edward wasn't here to hear my thoughts. I think he was out to look at what Jake and his daughter were up to. I don't think he trusts Jake a hundred percent. I don't think dad trusts Seth either.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

This was horrible for me. I could see just a short glimpse at the fight the hybrids would have with the creature. There wasn't anything I could do. If they didn't fight then we would all die. The fight would be just in the back yard. A bit too near to the humans and a lot close to us. Jacob would take the kids to his house in La Push. We all agreed even if we weren't so happy about that. Sam wouldn't want to have immortal children running through his lands. Rosalie didn't want to have her child away of her but at least she knew that he would be safe with Leah. Problem now was that they would start dividing.

"Seth and I will take Brandon, Aimee and Hunter to our house. Jacob will take EJ, Nessie and Anny to his house," Leah said out to everyone. We were in the living room but everyone was mumbling.

"What?" Rosalie opposed in disbelief as if what she had heard was wrong. "Why are you going to split up?"

"Because," Leah started, "There are too many children. Amont is the only child that is staying with the rest. There are no more hybrids to help around. It seems these are the only ones of their kind. If we have too many children in one place Sam will know. The moon-pool children don't stink like vampires. They are more light scented but if we have too many in one spot they will equal the scent and lead Sam's pack towards them. With Anny and Nessie there they will not notice anyone else and Aimee, Brandon and Hunter can pass as humans at their age. Their heart beats are slow enough," she explained.

"She is right," Carlisle agreed with a nod.

"I can pass as a human?" EJ asked. "What about my eyes?"

"You could either have them golden or green. Green will make you look a bit more human," Bella said. She looked at me as if asking for lenses.

"I will go buy some later," I assured. Then I smiled, "You could come along if you want."

Bella smiled, "Thank you Alice but I will be staying here to make sure everything is okay." I just rolled my eyes knowing she just didn't want to go.

The future was blurred on the weekend. All I saw was all the hybrids running outside. The house was blurred and I couldn't see the backyard. All I knew was that I had learned to see around the hybrids and the wolves what made me be sure that the creature was there. There was no doubt about it. The children would be sent out to different places. That would make it difficult for them to be harmed. And I knew that La Push was heavily guarded by the wolves. The pack over there was bigger. Jacob barely had six by now apart from Leah and Seth.

I sighed as I thought of Seth and my daughter. I was happy for her and to know that there would be someone that would always be there for her and Seth was nice and fun to be with despite his smell but I couldn't help but feel worried for her. I mean, if Seth ever got hurt or died she would break down like she has done before. And if Aimee ever is absent for Seth he would go through the same pain if not the double.

Hunter was next to Leah. I don't know how it will be for them, I mean; it's totally opposite from the other imprints. I couldn't see their future that clear. Leah blocked it almost all.

After a moment of hesitation I looked at Carlisle to pay attention.

"So we will be aware these next few days," Carlisle said answering a question.

"But it's Thursday, are we really prepared?" Alexandra, the hybrid that could trespass solids, said.

"We have to be, we will be here in case of need of backup," Charlene reassured her sister. Sasha, Heidi and Talia nodded. There were a few others who did. There were five without abilities, the rest had. There were thirteen hybrids in the house apart of Renesmee.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle assured Alexandra.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I was sitting next to Jacob in first beach. It seemed like a chilly day but just being a foot away from Jacob was enough to start sweating. The waves went and came. I was aware that now I would barely have part on the battle.

"You will be with me during the battle?" I asked Jacob.

He nodded. "I will but we won't be any close to it," he responded not looking away from the waves.

We were silent for a long time. Physically I was still eleven and soon twelve but mentally I was seventeen if not more. I knew enough by now to understand most things. I won't deny that I felt a light crush for the guy next to me but I didn't know if it was appropriate to say anything looking so young.

I laid my head on Jacobs lap. I was still facing the ocean. This was as close to Jacob as I could be in the moment. A smile grew across my face knowing that he wasn't a mind reader like my dad. Thank God for that. I didn't know what I would do if he were anywhere close when I had my mind as free to think whatever I wanted as now.

"You got that right," dad's voice came with the gust of wind. Jacob and I were both startled. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," his tone was intimidating but I did my best to keep my heartbeat at its natural pace.

"Thanks for bumping in dad," I said to him just to receive a menacing glare. I don't think he liked my sarcastic tone. "Dad, I'm trying to enjoy some peace away from that stressed mansion we own."

"And your thoughts too?" he asked. I think I blushed but I was mad and there was no Jasper to calm me down.

"Dad, I love you and all but please. I want to have a good moment of relaxation. Can we talk about it when we get home?"

"Should we go now?" I didn't like his hostility. He was never like this with EJ. I sometimes thought EJ was his favorite for being male. "That's not true," he assured.

"Yeah right," I said. "Go be overprotective with him too then? I wouldn't be surprised if he turns out to be the first one to make you grandfather. After all, he grows faster than I do." I was fuming. Jacob had his hand on my shoulder and somehow that relaxed me but it too made me more sure of myself as I spoke.

Dad looked surprised by my sudden reply. "What, are you trying to rebel?" he demanded.

"I am trying to be realistic," I shot. "I'm mentally seventeen. I would be in high school if it weren't because I was still growing at a fast pace. I think I'm big enough to take care of myself. I have Jacob for a body guard when I want another one I'll give you a call," I snapped. The words came out in a tone of suppressed anger that I had been keeping inside and the anger was because everyone treated me differently. For being the first born in the family everyone thought they had rights to raise me. Guess what, I would have enough with my mother.

The thoughts went fluently through my mind and I then noticed how my father had flinched. The motion had been slight and I barely noticed it. Dad nodded. "Okay, fine, see you at home," he turned and ran into the trees.

I sighed and looked up at Jacob who was glaring at the ocean as if he could make a big wave wash us both from the beach.

"Jake," I said in a small voice.

"I didn't like the way you spoke to your father," he didn't seem any close to happy.

I looked out to the ocean. "I don't like the way they protect me so much."

"That is no excuse."

"He was spying over me, and picking into my thoughts. He has no rights. No normal father would pick through his children's thoughts," I defended myself.

"You weren't born a normal child," he countered.

I looked up at him, my eyes reflecting my mental age despite my physical looks. "Jacob," I said his name and that caught his attention. "I've been speaking out loud for a while now because I want to be as normal as possible when I get to school. I want to have a normal life and carry on with it. Even if I'm immortal I want to be able to live with humans as if I was one of them. Go to parties. Eat human food at times. Do everything a human would want to do but can't because of the lack of time."

"You want to commit suicide at a young age or kill me from a heart attack," he asked.

I smirked at his small joke. "I just don't want to keep being the baby of the family. Leave that to Hunter."

Jacob smirked. "I feel sorry for him. Having Leah as imprint and Rose as mother."

I made myself more comfortable in his lap. "You aren't mad at me?"

"I can't be mad with my imprint. I'm just disappointed," he said and I think it hurt me just the same.

"I'll apologize," I assured him.

* * *

**Just thought that maybe a bit rebel part of the Girl of the family wasn't bad and that I should let Hunter have a break from the Mother-Leah issue. Hope to have lots of ideas for the next chapter. It may be the big day but I don't know if I delay it a bit or go straight into it.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Missionarycook thank you for your help. I won't use the POVs on this chapter because I already had it sorted out. Inspiration hit me after I published the last chapter. I will have the POVs for the next so the battle may, well, not delay but take some twists along with those ideas.**

**This chapter is a bit more like a preface to the war. It is important to read it. I made sure I was descriptive. I'm still trying to better my writing skills so if there is any advice you want to give me or any critic about my way of writing it is accepted. I've had this chapter written for days but I couldn't update that soon. Thank you to all the readers and sorry I write too much before starting every chapter. Habit of communication.**

* * *

**Chapter 49: The Two Shields**

**?'s POV**

Everything was dark under a starless night. The gloom was comforting. I had lived among the humans for the past millennium. The clouds were thick making the night seem cold. My heartbeat was my only company. The slow thud in my chest that sometimes I heard but it was the sound I most ignored.

I looked at the few corpses beside me. They were dry now that I had fed. They seemed satisfying. They had eased the burn of my throat and the emptiness of my stomach.

After a while of resting I closed my eyes and concentrated. They had seen my attack. The one I pretended to go directly to their house and blow it down with magic flames. They knew I was coming. They were prepared, but not enough to see my defeat. Maybe I should delay or maybe I should go now. Whatever decision I took that psychic vampire they had saw my every move. She was looking into the future and knew when I was to strike. If I could get rid of her first I could attack and they would know nothing.

For the past two years I have hunted them down and I have surprised them but those surprises don't do anything. They are all alive and kicking. Not even one of them has been killed. The injuries I make, they have found a way to heal them. Why has it been so hard to kill them? I have hunted children like those and murdered them with such an ease that it felt like blowing a hole into a spider's web. What was different now?

The wind blew delicately around the trees and the scent of the minimal blood that still remained on the humans that I had fed on hit me. It was good. I could make perfume out of it and spread it across whatever women I found for myself. In my five thousand years of existence I still haven't settled down with one. Maybe because I murder every hybrid child I see not caring of its genre and before any girl is on the right age to look inviting in any mind-blowing way. And vampires don't know of my existence what leaves me to witches. They always want the extravagant kind like me but I dislike the way they are dwelling with magic. They know hardly anything about their abilities and don't know how to use them. But that witch, Athena, she seemed to know far more than the others. Has she learned the secret of ever young?

Athena, I now saw her with other eyes. She was attractive in every way. She was perfect, with her twenty, twenty five-years look she was just the right choice to my eyes. Humans were of no interest for me. Even if I could turn one into vampire with my venom human women were just quick fun and cute snack. You always found females that looked for fun when you went out at night on the darkest part of the city. Forks didn't run that luck. This town bored me so much I would burn the entire place if it weren't for the camera crew that would come. Then my brother would really chew me out. And I'm older than him.

Sometimes it feels as though he is older even if it's the other way around. Since he has more influence than I do he thinks he can control me as well. He has influence. I control. I don't share my hybrid Kingdom with anyone. That is why these hybrids need to die. That is why I have murdered all the rest of my kind and brought myself into extinction. Still it couldn't be extinction because as long as vampires exist my kind will keep on existing along with the children of the moon pool.

Moon-pool, it is the only cure for magic and curses, a moon pool and full moon. Many still use it to fight back spells and other stuff.

"Draco," a voice said from the shadows.

"Brother," I replied identifying the voice.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Fight."

"You are outnumbered, and I cannot interfere."

"They are outnumbered in power. I can handle them. You know I'm far stronger than you."

"Only because of age. What if that Athena comes?"

I smiled. "I will kill her along with the rest. Or take her as mate. She looks inviting."

"You would only find obsession with magic. And interesting society you have," he said. "Murdering your kind, I would have thought you were going to make an army to invade my Kingdom."

I shook my head. He was still in the shadows, he liked it that way. "I am happy living free. Why would I want to change that?"

"Good way of thinking," my brother said. "I will be seeing you then. They may suspect my absence." After that it was silence. My brother was gone. I knew he had come to wish me luck. I didn't need it. My skills were beyond the supernatural. I don't know what force was forbidding me to create chaos within that house.

* * *

**Hunter's** **POV**

I played with my cousins for the entire day. Leah was at home and Aimee had my mother enchanted with her ability. Mom knew she was being manipulated but after a while she understood that Aimee wanted her attention which wasn't at all a lie.

Uncle Edward didn't say anything because he knew that I wanted to play with my cousins and that it was necessary. I liked playing with my cousins. I won't deny that Leah was fun to play with but with my cousins I found more confidence because of the fact they were of my same age.

After a while EJ went up to his room to study because he still needed to learn a few things before being able to go to school. Renesmee was out on the yard with Jacob. I had overheard that she had an argument with her father but that was not of my concern so I didn't intrude on their 'close family issues'.

Brandon, Anny and Amont stayed with me to keep playing. There were toys all over the third floor where we, the Cullen family and coven, lived. The hybrids occupied the entire second floor. The fourth floor was left as an open space for everyone as well as the first one. I knew that the first story held the library, the kitchen, dining room, and living room. The fourth floor held the family room, which was big and had a huge screen for movies, a music room, a game room for the big ones, and another game room for those of short age. There was a fifth story but that one was just a small balcony with plants and no one really went out there except Grandma when she went to water the plants. I haven't gone there yet. I know there is a hammock there but since it rains constantly no one goes. And on those days of sun everyone wants to go out to enjoy the day instead of giving use to that forsaken space.

Everyone was involved in a conversation. The stress of knowing that the creature would soon be here was overwhelming. Even I, that wasn't directly involved, had my nerves striking. Everyone was worked up. The front door opened and Leah walked in with Seth. Leah took me in her arms and Seth took Aimee before reaching for Brandon and picking him up.

"We are going," Leah announced as she walked towards me. Playtime with my cousins was over.

Mom stood up from the sofa. "So soon?" she put Aimee down and the hair brush on the sofa. Spell broken. I knew Aimee had let it fall with the announcement.

"They have to go now," Uncle Edward said. Jacob came into the room with Renesmee. He put Nessie down.

"The sooner we go the safer they will be," Jacob said. "You know the drill. EJ!"

EJ ran down the flight of stairs and was beside Jacob in a minute. They were almost the same height. "Why do I have to go? I'm already old enough to fight for myself."

"Son, I would feel safer knowing that you are looking over Renesmee and Anny along with Jacob," Aunt Bella said. She was smart trying to buy EJ with words. But EJ was too smart for that.

"Mom, please," EJ begged. I knew it was useless for him. Mothers always get it their way.

"No sir, you go to La Push and if I know anything about you running away you will be so grounded you won't be able to see the clouds of Fork's sky for decades," Bella threatened. I didn't think she could have such a temper. Still she was mother and I knew people changed when they had children. Or so I have heard the others say. Brandon said that my mother was very mean around people with children. I never knew that part of her.

After that we went out. We went on a family van my family had for family trips but they almost never used it. (Those were a lot of _families_)

Jacob rode all the way to La Push and left us on Leah's house. The house was small. It was a lot smaller than where I lived. This was a doll's house. Why did Leah live here with her brother? Why didn't she live somewhere bigger?

We got down and walked into the house. It smelled like werewolf but then I caught a human scent. A woman came out of the kitchen. First she looked surprised but then smiled. "Am I safe to greet them?"

"They are young but in control," Seth replied with a goofy grin.

The woman smiled at us. "Hi, I'm Seth's and Leah's mom. How are you?" she asked but her tone wasn't one that you would use to speak to a child. It was more like a tone for a teenager. Effectively we had advanced mental age but I wasn't expecting a human to know that. "Let's see Aimee, her brother Brandon, and Hunter," she said our names as if she had heard of us, what I wouldn't be surprised of because Seth and Leah are her children.

"Hi," Aimee said with a smile. Brandon just nodded. I smirked not knowing how to react. I guess it was the nerves or maybe the shyness of knowing someone alien to me.

Leah put me down. "No breaking things, no biting, no running, enjoy your stay. And please, I don't want Sam to know we have vampire children here so keep it down."

We nodded. I looked around. What was there here to do? I would think of something.

* * *

**EJ's** **POV**

After leaving Leah, Seth, Aimee, Brandon and Hunter we started towards Jacob's house. The house was much smaller. It barely fit the image I had in my mind of a house. The rain covered most of my view of it. It was heavy today.

I got an umbrella and opened it before stepping out. Anny was by my side and Renesmee was on the other. The umbrella was big enough for us but Jacob went on under the rain. We walked towards the house and Jacob opened the door for us. We walked in and the scent quickly hit me. My head snapped towards the person on the sofa. It wasn't the man I knew was Jacob's father.

"Sam," Jacob said the name with so many emotions that I couldn't pick out the one that stood over all.

"What is this?" Sam looked at me in disgust. Sam, the Alpha of the other pack. He shouldn't know of my existence. _A vampire in my land? The treaty has been broken. I should kill this vampire now._ His thoughts flowed straight to me. "You know the rules," he was glaring at Jacob.

"I know the rules perfectly, EJ is of no harm. He has never tried human blood," Jacob defended me. I stared blankly at Sam and then looked down remembering my eyes were different from the vampires.

"Wait," Sam said, "His eyes."

"They are contacts."

"I don't think so."

"The venom has disposed of most of the lenses. They will dissolve completely within an hour. He just used them to get by people," Jacob assured. "You can clearly see that his eyes are golden."

"He has a heartbeat," Sam then said. My heart picked up involuntarily. Now it was noticeable. Billy was in the wheelchair looking at me with curiosity what made me feel like a fish in a bowl. I knew who he was because Nessie had showed me images of him.

"Sam," Billy warned turning to the big man besides me. Billy looked tiny besides the compressed wolf that stood beside him.

Sam looked at me with disgust. "I want that _thing_ out of La Push now if you don't want my entire pack around your house." For some reason I disliked the way he said 'thing'. Like if I wasn't supposed to be. Like if he didn't see me as one of the living but one of the deceased. Vampires didn't have heartbeat but they were of the living. They belonged. The way he said it made me feel a freak, and I was. Despite the fact that my cousins were just like me we were freaks. We weren't meant to exist or if we did we wouldn't be wanted. That turned the rage on me.

I looked up at him. _Leave me and my race alone_, I placed on his mind. It was a menacing thought but it was what he got for calling me _thing_.

Sam growled, "Get out of my mind!" The last word came in a snarl. He was about to pace but was resisting the urge for Billy's sake.

Anny tensed beside me. She took my hand and gripped it hard. "EJ, he's not worth your time," Jacob said. "Bye Sam."

"Get him out," Sam said. "I warn you."

"He will be here for two days. Live with it. He will be house bound as me and the hybrids."

Sam looked at Anny, "And her? One of your guests?"

"They all feed on animals and human food. They are no harm. They have no need of blood. They all hunted. You can go with that ease."

"I can't be eased knowing that there are creatures lurking within my territory."

"Would you prefer that creature we don't know of? If you don't know they hybrids are going to fight it tomorrow. That is the reason they are there and we here. EJ is barely two years old. And I remember you remade the treaty. It says that the Cullen family has access to La Push. EJ is a Cullen, he is biological son of Edward and Bella and Anny is biological grandniece of Alice. Those were your words, don't pull back on them now," Jacob said and I knew he had given away a big secret.

Sam looked at me with wide eyes. He was placing be between my mother and father. Suddenly he found the right match. I was almost the same image as my father. He stormed out pass me, out into the rain. I heard some shredding and then it was just the rain.

Jacob sighed. "I hope I did the right thing on telling."

"It wasn't worth keeping it a secret," Billy patted his son's wet arm. "Come in children," Billy said with a smile. "You are welcome in my house whenever you want to. None of you seem to make any harm."

"Thank you," I said politely and closed the door. Anny let go of my hand.

"I see you are mind reader?" Billy noticed.

"I can project and protect minds too," I replied knowing that he was trustworthy. I knew much about him. My family saw him as a powerful connection to the pack of La Push. He was one of the Elders after all.

"And you, Anny?" he looked at the shy girl with curly brown hair.

The image around the room changed into the forest behind our house. "I can project the past as well as see it. It's not mental. It's really physical," she said. It was true. Somehow it was all an illusion but it had nothing to do with the mind. It was more as if being able to take us to the time, though not physically but through vision.

"Interesting ability," Billy nodded at Anny. "That is what I envy about vampires. You can have useful abilities that make every one of you special."

"Not all of us have abilities," Anny said. "At first I could only project to one person, it grew. Abilities grow, but those without abilities stay without them."

"Indeed," Billy agreed. "But I know that if they look deeper they will find something that they can do and no one else can." The smile he held reassured me that he was a good man. And his eyes reflected wisdom, just like Gerad.

* * *

**Bella's** **POV**

The children were gone. Amont was the only one of them who remained. He was nervous but that didn't affect his ability any bit. We had practiced a bit inside the house and stopped when we almost broke something important for Esme.

Hours had gone by. I sat on the sofa. Amont had his head resting on my lap. Even though he wasn't my son I still saw him as another child of the family and everyone saw the children as their own. We looked over every other children making sure they were okay. That way we all took part in raising the children.

Diana walked into the room. She smiled at me and her son. "The two shields," Diana said.

I smiled. "And you? Can't you make water into a shield?"

"How is ice between your fingers?" she asked. She was right. For me it was soft.

"You've got a point," I said with a sigh. I looked down at the child. "You are lucky you can have him for seven year. I've been two with my son and he's already a man." EJ may be young but his mental capacity makes him so mature. It's as is experience didn't have to do anything with life but what your mind makes about what's around you.

Diana laughed. "You have Renesmee. She's a sweet girl."

"Jacob, imprinted on her," I reminded.

"That doesn't mean you can't enjoy those years with her," she said. "I remember every year I spent with my sister. I am the oldest. And you are a blessing to her. Having a mother is something that I would have wanted. Dad said that he regretted not having fought for my mother. He said he loved me but that the loss of my mother was devastating for him. I was the only thing left for him. After all, I am the spitted image of my mother," she said with her Latin accent.

I nodded. "I do know, but I am sure that your mother loves you so much as I love my daughter."

She smiled wider. "I know, you are my reassurance."

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Frightened isn't the word, or nervous, terrorized is how I feel," Diana said.

She sighed. "Vell hasn't been any better. Nor Alexandra, Talia is worried for her sisters. The rest are worried." She seemed worried too. For some reason I wished I could help them too.

For the first time I regretted something for being a vampire.

Hours slipped by swiftly. Soon it was dawn. I walked out to the balcony on the fifth floor. It was calm and no one ever came here. I looked up at the cloudless sky. It was a beautiful day. Edward was beside me in a second. His arms were tight around my waist.

"Beautiful morning," he whispered. I smiled widely at the morning.

"It is," I said and looked up at the moon. It was there, faded by the light of the morning. Gray and seemed as if it was just a vision. A ghost looking down at the world from the other side of the atmosphere. It was beautiful in a way.

"We should go to the treaty line," Edward said. "We have to make sure the creature is nowhere near La Push.

"And Forks?"

"Rosalie and Emmett will cover that ground with Alice and Jasper."

"I would feel safer staying here. And making sure everything is okay. Go to the treaty line. If something I will stay between the mansion and the treaty line. My shield will be out of me and extended to the mansion. Any activity there is would be seen by both you and me.

He nodded. "I see your point. Come then," he took my hand. I smiled a little before walking with him. We went down. We told the others what we were going to do. The hybrids nodded and eased.

"An hour for it to start," Alice called out. We nodded and walked out the house. As soon as we were out we started our run. We split up on the trees and started running. The treaty line wasn't that far.

I stopped half way and Edward kept running with Esme and Carlisle. I turned and concentrated on my shield. It extended on an oval sixty yards of diameters on the furthest points, three times the first stretch I really extended my shield when the Volturi came. I pushed my shield away from me with some small effort. It had become easier with time. My shield reached the house in a few minutes and I maintained it there for the next fifty minutes feeling the movements and everything. I was not tired. I could hold my shield up for hours.

Suddenly I felt everyone stop. Then there was a piercing heat on my shield but that wasn't enough to burn me down. I opened my eyes and looked at the far end of the trees. Fire, this one was purple. I brought my shield back towards me. I then extended it in a perfectly shaped wall. The fire collided with my shield but it did not trespass. My shield was enough to stop it. I stopped the fire before it reached any further. I could help the hybrids. I could shield them from fire.

Without a second hesitation I started running towards the mansion letting Edward now that I was okay but didn't give away I was running away from him. If he knew he would just come after me anyway.


	50. Chapter 50

**I am sorry I left this hanging without previous notification. I had problems and had to tend them. I had to pay more attention to my studies for a moment and forgot all about my stories but today I was sending an E-mail and noticed that in my inbox I had a review from my other story that reminded me I still had a chapter to write. I apologize and hope to be able to update this story soon. Have a happy thanksgiving and thank you all for reading my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 50: The War**

**Emmett's POV**

We were on the borderline, or at least it was something like that. The freeway was behind us now. Everything is calm now. In just a few minutes it was start. Alice was looking at the last few seconds she had of her extended family until she blinked and looked at us in shock.

She nodded, that said it all. The attack had started. The hybrids were at their strongest now. They were practicing so much they could almost take me down. They hybrids that didn't have abilities were the strongest physically since they had no other way of defense.

Jasper had his fist balled up and Rosalie stood there, horrified. She was worried about our child. After so much suffering we had finally had a child. A child that was claimed by Leah. I wasn't against imprint but I practically have to haul my son away from Rose and Leah to spend some time with him. Jasper didn't have that problem with Aimee. The girl was always around, Seth only came every now and then to see her because he was mostly in patrol and what he was on the house.

After a few seconds I saw something on the far end of the trees. It took me a moment to identify the purple flames that were headed out way at high speed. Of course a human couldn't dodge it but I wasn't human and the flames seem to come at a considerable speed. These were slower than the others. These were surely more dangerous.

"What do we do?" Rose asked in a quick ramble too fast for the human ear but I could pick out the words.

"We stay," Alice said.

"What?"

"Alice," Jasper looked at his wife with confusion and other emotions that I could not pick up. Jasper's expressions were always confusing.

"They are going to help," Alice replied. We were all speaking too fast.

"Are you sure?" I questioned her. She nodded in a fast movement.

My ears caught something behind us. Something was behind us but the flames were a bigger threat to me so I didn't pay attention to whatever was behind me.

Then I heard a chant. Words said in three voices and something different in the air like something abnormal had appeared, invisible, but present. Athena jumped over us and fell in front two people jumped and did the same. They were a man and a woman. Athena had a cloak, like the ones the Voturi have, but hers was white. The man had one black and the other woman had one that wasn't gray but silver and had a faint glow.

Their chant continued like mumbles but loud enough for a human to hear but something that I couldn't make out, as if the air was absorbing it. Something was happening. They were chanting harder now. None of us said anything. The flames collided with an invisible wall. They stopped there and for a moment they were there fighting against the force that had stopped it. Then they faded away.

Athena turned towards us. The others turned too. I couldn't see the faces of the other two that were with Athena because of their hoods. Athena didn't have her hood on. She was smiling and I noticed a faint glow on her skin.

She then spoke addressing us. "I see you are here protecting the humans. Thank you for doing so. Now excuse me. I have to help those who are in need of my hand."

"Thank you," Alice smiled.

"You are welcome, Alice, I will see you all after," she started running towards the house. The other two followed. Something was on.

* * *

**Amont's POV**

This was horrible. The creature, the hybrid, was in front of us. He had attacked with such force that it had hurt me despite the hardness of my shield. None of us were injured but the pressure he had made over my shield had drained most of my energy.

The man in front of us had black hair that fell to his shoulders. He was as tall as my dad, his eyes were dark and menacing and they reflected age, wisdom, maybe the darkness of the past thousand years of all humanity. His skin was pale, as if he avoided the light as much as he could. His features, cold like those of who cared nothing for others or themselves. I could feel in his eyes the murders of his kills, human and not human.

"What do you want from us?" my father asked, diplomacy was our first choice. If that didn't work then we would have solve this with force.

After a few minutes of hesitation the man started to speak with a heavy Italian accent. "I am Draco. Long ago my mother gave birth to me while she was still witch, my father, of course, was vampire. My father saved her and she became the only vampire in history to hold the power of a witch. She was strong but long ago one of my own kind put end to her kind. I swore I would avenge her death, even if that means the destruction of my own race."

"We have nothing to do with the death of your mother, we lost both our parent," Alexandra said, I identified the hurt in her eyes as she spoke.

Draco shook his head. "You do not understand do you? My mother died because of me, because that other hybrid was jealous, so I avenge her killing the hybrids. I am aware that Bella is mother of a hybrid and she is still alive, however I do not intend to kill her myself for respect towards my mother's death and pride as a mother of the first hybrid. But I will not spare any of you." He said and suddenly the air around him became thick and wavy. The pressure in the air grew and I found myself gritting my teeth against this enormous pressure of age and power.

Then three figures appeared along with the figure of Bella. That was the most I could tell from the corner of my eyes. I understood that there was no way we would win this with diplomacy. Words weren't going to be solution this time. This wasn't the Volturi Guard.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

I knew Bella had stayed behind but I understood she was there for better protection. I was surprised Edward let her stay so I did not interfere. They were old enough, maybe more than what they appear.

As we stood there under the rain Edward turned towards the treaty line. When I turned I saw a figure moving fast towards us. A moment later I identified it as a black wolf, Sam.

I did not pay attention to what they were speaking about though it was obvious Sam had noticed the children on his territory and not only that but he knew EJ was Edward's son as well as Bella's too.

The day seemed colder than what I had expected. Some certain coldness of death engulfed us. Carlisle joined the conversation. I was the only one who kept to myself as though I did not want to be more involved in any more fighting. My house was in the middle of the battle, it was the setting. I should have locked all my antiques in the basement just to make sure.

A shiver ran through my spine, something that hadn't happened since before I turned into a vampire. What was happening? That shiver of fear and concern of some lethal force. What was that creature? What did it want? Why were we in danger? How had we gotten into this position?

The first time we saw the hybrids we agreed to let the stay because they were hurt and Faron had an unhealing wound. Then Anny revealed that she was related to Alice and we agreed that if they were an extent to the family then the must protect them. Now they were unprotected, we could no longer protect them. During these two years we have been together I got to bond up with this family. They seem to be very good and humble. They have been so well behaved and they didn't crave human blood at all. We knew that. They were pure creatures now. They were good. They could live in harmony with humans. They were different. But different was bad because they were being hunted down. I could feel their fear almost as well as Jasper because I felt fear too. I felt fear for them. Worry, like a mother with her children. I learned to see them as children. They were fighting now. Amont was so small and everyone depended on him. His father was so brave.

Edward turned around and his expression brought me out of my thoughts. "Vampires," he said. "From the Guard," he added and nodded at us to start running to the battle field. "Sam, you can stay here or…" that was the last I heard after I vanished with Carlisle at full speed towards the battle. What did the Volturi have to do with this? Was that why Aro didn't want to help? Did they want to get rid of us?

I got to the house before Carlisle just in time to see the guard. Bella was there. I'm sure she had her shield up and Amont was with her. I looked around. I noticed three figures and one I recognized, Athena. Then I saw the other figure. He was surrounded by black flames and seemed hollow. Almost a hole on the same air where he stood. Like if the light were attaching to him but didn't bounce off. Or bounce off but just slightly. I could see it in his eyes. The murder, the rage, the anger, that darkness of being unhappy; this was what we were for so long avoiding.

Putting everything I saw aside I ran towards the vampires that came. I noticed Amont's shield was only over him and some hybrids. It was already noticeable. That meant he was exhausted.

"Craaak!" as soon as I heard that sound my head turned as some screams of inner pain escaped from horrified hybrids. Thalia, not her.

Her head hung from one of the vampire's hands while her body rested limply on the other. She had fought and given the battle but that wasn't enough. She was not prepared to face a vampire. No, she was only prepared for the worse but not this.

Suddenly we were all over the vampire and shredded him. I didn't care. He had killed one of my daughters. Daughter, child, the bad memory of my past came back. That pain that overtook me again. This time I knew what I would do. My daughters, my children, no one else would die. No, I wouldn't let them. No more. No more.

I looked at the vampires with hatred, something I didn't think I would ever feel. I looked at them with disgust and disappointment. The pain did not fade. It wouldn't fade. Not until I made sure the others were okay.

"Snap!" Fear over took me. It was something horrible. A current I never thought I would ever feel. Something worse that Thalia's. This time it was worse.

A howl of pain followed the snap and finally the whine of a dying wolf. This was not my child but it was part of my family as though they too had life. This time it took me different because I knew that wolf had barely twelve years of life. I could see that small wolf limp over a vampire's body while two other wolves devoured him. What was this? This was a riot. This wasn't supposed to be. Death ran in the air. Death, again that entity that took away those that I loved. Again that entity came to harvest the souls of those valuable to me. Like a curse it haunted me but I had to accept it. We already knew there would be people that would die. It was expected. I just hoped our expectations would be cheated in some way. This was reality.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't that exciting. This is only a part. I plan to put in the next chapter the POV of Jasper that I didn't put in this chapter and the POVs of other characters. It doesn't end here, don't worry. And sorry if you didn't like the deaths but a battle isn't a battle if no one dies. I'm planning to add some more but I don't want any of you to hate me. And sorry if Thalia's death was cruel. I will make her something special afterwards. No reviving but something good.**


End file.
